Departamento con vista a Asgard
by Wihlemine
Summary: Una joven recibe de compañeros de departamento a dos hermanos de Noruega, con quienes entablará una extraña relación de amistad y quizás algo mas. El unico problema, es que ellos no son quienes dicen ser...Escenas graciosas, accion y tal vez algo mas intimo... Disfruten!
1. Chapter 1

1. DE NORUEGA CON AMOR

Tocan la puerta insistentemente, como si golpear esa puerta fuese la cosa mas importante del universo en ese momento. Ella sale aún con la toalla en la cabeza y parte de la crema facial en la mano. Abre, y se encuentra con una pared rubia y musculosa de dos metros de alto por casi lo mismo de ancho. Esa persona bestial le saluda con una sonrisa que revela que el tipo es o un niño gigante, o un tipo reverendamente ingenuo. Detrás de él, un hombre normal vestido con traje negro, lentes oscuros y sin ninguna emoción en el rostro: un hombre de negro...

-Venimos por el anuncio...-dice el ropero-persona

"Se arriendan dos cuartos con baño privado en exclusivo edificio en el centro de Manhattan. Excelente vista y recientemente redecorado. Solo verdaderos interesados, de preferencia mujeres profesionales".

-Bueno...pasa-dice ella sin demasiado animo...

Lo recibe en el vestibulo y luego los hace pasar mientras se quita la toalla de la cabeza y quita el resto de la crema de sus manos. Se mira a si misma, aún con su pijama dos tallas mas grande que ella y sus pantuflas de panda y cree -de verdad- que debe verse ridicula...

-El anuncio dice de preferencia mujeres-dice ella-Lo siento pero...

-Pero dice "de preferencia", no dice "solo mujeres"-dice el hombre de negro-Pagariamos bien por ambos cuartos...

-Perdón...uds dos?-dice la joven

-No...mi hermano y yo-dice el ropero-El no puede venir...aún, pero estará encantado, la vista es impresionante...justo FRENTE a la Torre Stark!

-Si...ni lo digas...-dijo ella-Al menos el seguro respondió...en fin...¿A que se dedican tu hermano y tu?

-Somos guerreros...soldados...

-Ah...del ejercito...-dijo ella-Bien...me parece bien... trabajan aqui en Nyork?

-Comenzaremos a trabajar justo ahi al frente, en la Torre Stark...-dijo el rubio-De ahi nuestro interés, nos queda muy cerca...

-Claro...-respondió la joven con una sonrisa-Es una ventaja...puedes llegar volando a tu trabajo, yo debo tomar el metro...

El hombre de negro carrapeó, mientras el mas grande le daba la mano...

-Soy Thor Odinsson...de Asgard-dijo el hombre-JUsto en conocerte...

-Mucho gusto...Alexandra Sheridan, llamame Alex...

La joven miró al hombre de negro, quien no se inmutó...

-En fin...-dijo la mujer-Esta es la casa...

Thor caminaba detrás de ella para mostrar lo que ya habia visto: el vestibulo, un comedor y una cocina americana abierta al entrar, un living con un sillón largo y una TV colgada a la pared, muchos libreros...luego un pasillo donde estaban las dos habitaciones muy amplias y con baño...al final un habitación con grandes ventanales, una mesa y unas sillas, y un sillón, tapizada con libros por todas las paredes y que ella identificó como un lugar de estudio y lectura...

-Bien...son 700 por persona incluido el aseo semanal de la Sra Lucy, 800 si quieren que ella asee su dormitorio y lave tu ropa...

El hombre rubio miró al de negro, quien sacón un fajo de dinero y se lo entregó a la joven.

-3200 dolares...cuentelos si quiere-dijo él-Dos meses por adelantado...

El tipo grande sonrió, abrazandola al punto de la asfixia.

-Nos vemos...compañera-dijo con alegria-Llegaré en la tarde con mi hermano...será grandioso vivir aqui...

-OK...dijo ella mientras le entregaba las llaves y volvia su mirada a THor-Por cierto...donde queda Asgard?

-Noruega-dijo el hombre de negro sin dar mas detalles mientras salían de su casa...

-Bueno...vivir con dos noruegos...-dijo ella-Que tan malo puede ser?

* * *

_**Esta es la intro de mi proximo fics...lo tengo hace tiempo pero no lo habia publicado por lo de navidad y luego año nuevo y eso...pero ya está casi listo... **__**Disfruten!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bueno, aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste...**_

* * *

_**2. TE TRAIGO UNA BOLSA DE HIELO?...**_

Entra a su departamento cerca de las 7, luego del trabajo fue al centro por un par de cosas, posteriormente comida y para cuando se dió cuenta el sol ya comenzaba a ponerse...dió vuelta la llave de la puerta y recordó que esa tarde llegarían sus nuevos inquilinos...habian unas cajas y de pronto, en el fondo del pasillo...un tipo alto, delgado y de cabello oscuro recorría su lugar de paz y zen como si fuese un centro comercial...su estudio!...lo primero que pensó es que era un maldito ladrón, lo segundo, tomar su bolso para salir del paso...sigilosamente se abalanzó de un golpe sordo, el tipo cayó, y junto con él, las llaves que en la mañana le habia entregado al ropero rubio con brazos...

-Demonios...!-exclamó mirando al tipo semi incosciente...-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...

El tipo la miró atravesando sus ojos verdes hacia ella, haciendo que simplemente quedara helada...como un tempano...hasta que cayó, y lo siguiente que recuerda es a la misma chica pero con el bolso apretado en las manos...

-De verdad que lo siento...-dijo ella apurando las palabras mientras salían de su boca-Tu hermano es un ropero rubio gigante y tu...tu no te pareces a él...sabes? y mi estudio es un lugar privado de la casa en donde no permito que nadie entre y...¿quieres una bolsa de hielo? eso va a quedar feo...

-Quien demonios eres y con que me pegaste?-dijo el hombre llevando su mano a la frente para notar fisicamente el daño producido...

-Perdoname...era mi bolso...

-Que llevas en tu bolso? Piedras?

-De hecho...si-dijo la joven mientras lo abría para mostrar, efectivamente, piedras...-Son para pintarlas mañana con los niños en la clase de arte y...te daré hielo para tu frente...

Se levantó y corrió a la cocina mientras Loki veía revolotear su vestido y el taconeo de las botas por el piso del departamento tratando de disimular lo ridiculo de la expresión considerando que él era un Jotun...y pensando que cuando Thor habia mencionado que la dueña de casa era una joven, no la describió como él la veía ahora...

Ella volvió, botando la mitad de los hielos en el camino, recogiendolos al paso y luego sentandose a su lado mientras le colocaba el hielo en la frente, acercando violentamente y con torpeza su cuerpo al de él...

-Por cierto...soy Alex, Alex Sheridan, la dueña del departamento-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa-Tu eres...

-Loki Laufeyson-dijo el hombre mientras el hielo refrescaba su frente

-Entonces...-dijo ella retirando el hielo que ya chorreaba por sus manos-Eso de que...son hermanos era para adquirir las habitaciones, no? Como funcionan las cosas en el ejercito de Noruega..."¿no preguntes no digas?"...es eso? Yo entiendo, no me importa...mis ultimas inquilinas eran lesbianas, de hecho se fueron por que se casaron y necesitaban...

-Espera...silencio...-dijo Loki entrecerrando los ojos como si su voz le molestara-No entiendo ni una palabra de lo que me dices, y me considero alguien bastante inteligente, midgardiana...

-Mini que?!

En ese momento apareció Thor por la puerta, con una copia de la llave...ella se levantó y caminó hacia él...

-Me dijiste que eran hermanos...no era necesario que me mintieras, sabes? lo que sea que sean uds no me importa...soy bastante liberal, sabes?

-No entiendo, Alex Sheridan...-dijo Thor

-Odinsson, Laufeyson...

Thor miró a su hermano con rostro de tristeza, Loki volteó el rostro y se levantó del sillón...

-Soy el hermano adoptado...-dijo Loki-Aún asi Thor sigue creyendo que debo usar el apellido de su padre...

-Pero si somos hermanos, crecimos juntos...

-Bien, bien...lo siento-dijo la joven-Creí que uds eran...ya saben? Soldados? Europeos?

-Soldados europeos?-dijo Loki mirando a su hermano y luego soltando un suspiro de resignación

Thor asintió a su hermano mientras Loki rodaba los ojos con fastidio...luego caminó hacia su habitación, cerrando la puerta mientras ella seguia disculpandose por golpearlo...

* * *

Alex invitó a Thor y LOki a cenar, como forma de darles la bienvenida...Loki se excusó laconicamente mientras que Thor aceptó de inmediato...lo bombardeó con preguntas y la mayor parte de las respuestas no fueron comprendidas por Alex, sin embargo, él también parecía interesado en conocerla. Era un tipo agradable y muy simple de comprender, un soldado, alguien que habia sido educado para proteger a otros...y claro, también se lo comió todo...

Su hermano, sin embargo, era la persona opuesta y compleja. Eso de ser adoptado parecia ser solo la punta del iceberg...

Pese a ello, luego de la cena, preparó una bandeja con un sandwich, un vaso de jugo y un té dispuesto a mejorar su extraño comienzo con ese extraño personaje...

-No me molestes, Thor!-preguntó Loki al escuchar el sonido de la puerta

-No...soy Alex...puedo pasar?, seré breve...

-Adelante...-dijo él luego de unos segundos...

Loki estaba recostado en la cama, leyendo un libro, habia transformado su habitación en un lugar de luz tenue y aspecto casi mágico...el escritorio rebosaba de libros y, salvo por algunas cajas con ropa, al parecer no tenía nada mas...

-Disculpame por lo que pasó antes-dijo ella-No debí golpearte y no debí estar en medio de una conversación que obviamente era privada...te traje algo de comer por si tienes hambre, es solo un sandwich de pollo asado con algo de salsa...un vaso de jugo y un té...espero que te guste...

Loki la observaba insistentemente, como si viera en ella algo extraño de lo cual no se habia percatado antes...

-En fin...hasta mañana...-dijo ella saliendo y dejando la bandeja en el escritorio. Cuando casi tomaba la manilla de la puerta Loki habló...

-Esa biblioteca tuya, es muy interesante...-dijo el hombre-Tienes obras unicas...unas primeras ediciones de Shelley, Conan Doyle...Dostoiesky es ruso, La Divina Comedia en lengua romance...

-Si...lo sé-dijo ella con una sonrisa-Bueno...hasta mañana...

-Espera...-dijo Loki levantándose de la cama y acercándose a ella...Alex se percató que el tipo era igual de alto que su hermano y que ella se veía minúscula a su lado...

-No...me llevo bien con la gente-dijo el hombre-Pero...gracias...

-Cuando quieras...-respondió ella con una sonrisa-La cocina está abierta, por si quieres mas...buenas noches, Loki...

La joven giró la manilla de su puerta y desapareció detrás de ella, mientras Loki se preguntaba si vivir con Thor y con ella era parte de su castigo...

* * *

**Bien, ¿que les ha parecido? Espero que sigan leyendo...**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Gracias a quienes han dejado reviews y comentarios y estan leyendo este bien...Gracias...totales!**_

_**A propósito...gente del viejo continente, no se ofendan con al titulo del capitulo, en serio, se refiere única y exclusivamente a Thor, que, al ser un**_

_**"alien" (que se puede traducir también como "extranjero") no conoce bien las costumbres terrestres...**_

* * *

**3. LA ASOMBROSA FALTA DE DECENCIA DE ALGUNOS EUROPEOS**

Una de las cosas que comenzaba a incomodarle de sus nuevos compañeros de casa era la familiaridad con la cual parecían haberse relacionado con ella y acostumbrado a su nuevo hogar... bueno, en especial THor...pero Loki no lo hacia nada de mal intentando entrar en varias ocasiones a su biblioteca.

Por ejemplo; era el tercer día de convivencia, ella les habia explicado como funcionaba todo en esa casa, salvo el detalle de la ropa, por que claro...antes de ellos habia vivido con una pareja de chicas gays, que, aunque gays, estaban hechas de las mismas cosas y casi en las mismas proporciones que ella, y no habia nada de novedoso en ello. Pero ver pasar a un hombre de dos metros de altura y 90 kilos, exhibiendo "todos" sus musculos por su departamento, simplemente no era algo a lo cual estuviera acostumbrada...a las 7 y media de la mañana, un dia jueves...y tal vez por eso ese día su bagguete voló un metro por encima de la mesa junto con otras cosas de su boca, como su café...

-Ten un poco de decencia, Thor-dijo Loki ya correctamente vestido y con un libro en la mano-Alexandra es una mujer, y como tal, no tiene la obligación de ver como exhibes tus "joyas" por la casa...de hecho, ni siquiera yo debo hacerlo...

-Oh, mis disculpas, Alex Sheridan...-dijo Thor yendo a su habitación...

-Te veías sorprendida? Alex seguia tosiendo, atorada con su café...

-Si...algo...-respondió-Creo que mejor...me voy, comeré algo por el camino...

Loki habia infructuosamente tratado de parecer algo mas humano frente a ella...luego de su conversación a media noche sobre sus padres y el sandwich, la joven parecía haberse cerrado sobre si misma, lejos de la chica que se abalanzó sobre él para ayudarlo con el hielo...habia conservado la distancia frente a él, evitando sus miradas y sus preguntas, además de sus intentos de crear conversación.

Ese día él y Thor debían ayudar en el entrenamiento de los reclutas de SHIELD, pero Loki parecía especialmente distraido. Pese a ello realizó la tarea como se le habia encargado, como parte de su castigo. Al terminar, fue donde Tony, la unica persona de esa organización con la que tenía un ápice de confianza...

-Necesito que me ayudes a utilizar tecnologia midgardiana...-dijo Loki señalando con su mano una tablet-Como esa...esos aparatos para encontrar información...

-Y a que viene el interés repentino...?

-Nuestra casera...esconde algo...y debido a que no puedo usar magia contra humanos, no puedo saber que esconde-dijo Loki muy serio-Puede ser algo serio...no crees?

-Puede...-dijo Tony entregandole una tablet de 11 pulgadas-Presiona donde dice "ON"...espera que encienda...y luego oprime con tu dedo donde dice "Internet", ahi puedes encontrar lo que quieras...por ejemplo, ¿como se llama la señora?

-No es una señora...se llama Alexandra Parrish...-dijo el dios del engaño mientras volvía a su tablet...

Tony estar colocó la dirección del edificio, el nombre de la joven, y sobre su ordenador se desplegó la imagen en gloria y majestad de ella...Alexandra Elizabeth

Parrish, 24 años...1,64 y 53 kilos, cabello largo y castaño claro, piel canela y ojos de gato celeste claros...

-Ella es tu casera? Vaya...

-Puede ser-dijo Loki exhaminando la imagen-Su cabello tiene mechones mas oscuros, y otros mas claros...y es mas largo...pero si, puede ser ella...donde sacaste esa imagen?

-Una fiesta hace 4 años...Tomy Hillfiger...muy linda...y me dices que esconde algo?

-Si...

-Es maestra de escuela, tal vez solo...no sé...se robó la pintura de dedos de los niños...o hecha licor en su café...

-Sobre su familia...

-Bien, Sherlock, averiguaré...-dijo Tony-Mientras, llevate esa tablet y deja de molestarme...eres un tipo inteligente y autodidacta, vé y ocupa tus dedos en algo mas que afilar tu casco y aprende a usar esa cosa...es a prueba de tontos...

-Estas seguro?

-Se supone, pero por lo pronto, no se la entregues a Thor...

* * *

Cuando Alex llegó a su casa ese día jueves luego de una tarde del atacazos artisticos de sus alumnos sobre su cabello y sus jeans, notó que Loki estaba sentado en el sillón frente al ventanal que daba a la Torre Stark tratando de lidiar con una tablet...estaba tan concentrado que parecía no haberse percatado de su llegada. Su ceño fruncido aprecía indicar que la tablet iba ganando...

-Buenas tardes...-le dijo entonces él sin mirarla-Te ves cansada...

-Si, lo estoy...-dijo la joven dejando su bolso en el colgador junto con su chaqueta y su bufanda...sus jeans iban manchados, pero por suerte no sus botas o su polera larga con tirantes, su sueter estaba salpicado de pintura para niños...

-Maldita tecnología midgardiana!-dijo Loki de pronto, con el intento de lanzarla al suelo...ella lo detuvo preguntándose que significaba esa expresión de "midgardiana" que siempre mencionaba...suponía que un insulto en noruego...

-Que haces?

-Esta...cosa!-dijo señalando la tablet...

Ella movió la cabeza y fue hacia él. se sentó a su lado y le pidió amablemente la tablet, observandola unos segundos sin hacer nada...

-Veamos...-dijo entonces encendiendola sin problemas-A veces solo hay que tener un poco de paciencia, te lo dice alguien que está acostumbrada a trabajar con personas que suelen frustrarse rapidamente...

-Lo dices por tu ropa o por tu cabello lleno de pintura?-dijo Loki con media sonrisa que ella respondió de la misma forma...

-Si, bueno, un mal día...y mala idea la de trabajar con pinceles luego de tanta azucar en el almuerzo...y con escasa motricidad fina...ah! ya está!

La tablet estaba funcionando nuevamente, y él la observaba con atención mientras le enseñaba a usar los comandos básicos para navegar por internet...

-Gracias...-dijo Loki luego de un rato-Pero creo que lo mío no es la tecnología...

-Si, pareces ser mas la clase de tipo a la antigua, sabes? De libros...-aclaró ella-Digo, la tecnologia ayuda, pero no lo es todo...

-Eso...lo dice alguien le no suelta su celular ni para comer pero mantiene una montaña de libros escondidos en su casa...?

Alexandra pareció un poco molesta por el comentario sarcastico de LOki, asi que le quitó la tablet de las manos y, presionando una tecla, un sonido de "clic" seguido de un destello encegueció por unos segundos a Loki...ella observó el aparato unos segundos, sonrió y luego se la entregó al principe...

-Una fotografia puede captar milones de pixeles que transforman a una imagen en casi una representación perfecta de lo que se imprime-dijo observando como Loki miraba la fotografia de el mismo...hizo una pausa-Pero...creeme que ninguna imagen capta el verdadero color de los ojos de alguien-y agregó-Por cierto, tienes unos ojos muy lindos...son de un verde extraño...como hojas de roble o esmeraldas...

Y ahi descubrió la verdad sobre Alexandra. No escondia nada, al contrario...todo en ella era tan profundo y transparente como mirar un reflejo en agua calma. No tenia sentido tratar de pensar que alguien como ella querría dañar a alguien, al contrario, nada de lo que dijera o hiciera parecia tener mas intenciones que las pronunciadas.

Ella no era él, no enredaba con palabras, no manipulaba...y si él deseaba saber de sus secretos era por que simple y sencillamente concebia que alguien pudiese ser como era ella...

La observó, acercando su cuerpo al de ella, maldiciendo a Odin por haberle quitado sus poderes y no poder saber que pasaba por su mente...eso hasta que ella se levantó de pronto y rompió la visual entre ellos...

-Quieres un café o un té?...empieza a hacer frio...-dijo ella yendo a la cocina, mientras Loki ahogaba con extrañeza un suspiro...sorprendiéndose a si mismo...

* * *

_**Bien...que les ha parecido...lo siguiente...la verdad sobre noruega y los noruegos...XD**_


	4. Chapter 4

**4. LA VERDAD SOBRE NORUEGA Y LOS NORUEGOS**

Una rutina puede romperse facilmente en la vida de alguien, pero por suerte, pasado el primer mes con sus nuevos inquilinos las cosas en su casa volvieron a la normalidad y, luego de acomodarse a ciertos aspectos de la vida de sus compañeros de casa el resto era solo costumbre...como los episodios de insomnio de Loki que le hacia deambular como un zombi a las 3 de la mañana, o el boyerismo infantil de Thor.

Y ahora ya habia pasado 6 semanas, y aunque la logica inicial le decía que habia sido mala idea, la verdad es que no habia resultado un desastre, al menos hasta ahora.

-Loki...Loki...estas ocupado?-dijo ella llamandolo desde su estudio

-Si, ¿que necesitas?

-Puedes...venir a ayudarme con algo? Por favor?

Escuchó los pasos de Loki aproximarse lentamente a la puerta entreabierta...

-Se supone que no debo entrar ahi...¿que es tu espacio de paz y zen...?

Alexandra rodó los ojos y terminó de abrir la puerta, pero Loki no se inmutó...

-Que, eres un vampiro?-dijo ella pero Loki quedó muy serio frente a ella-Está bien...Loki ¿Quieres conocer mi estudio? Adelante, por favor...

Loki colocó un pie dentro, reconociendo la mayor parte de los libros que habia tocado el dia en que se conocieron; cerca de 2000 textos acomodados en estantes desde el suelo hasta el tope, en dos paredes completas de ese cuarto. Sin embargo, sobre su escritorio una serie de fotos antiguas, y mas libros dispersos sobre la alfombra.

-Ves ese libro pequeño de lomo azul y plateado en la primera fila de arriba?-dijo ella-Pues alcanzarlo por mi? He tratado de hacerlo hace una hora pero, lamentablemente, aun no he evolucionado en un ser mas alto, por mucho que lo necesite...

Loki sonrió. Claro que era pequeña, aún mas que el normal de los midgardianos. Era gracioso que necesitara su ayuda para eso...

-Thor es mas alto...

-Probablemente...-dijo ella acomodando un banco-Pero el estante está a tres metros y, al menos que Thor o tu puedan volar, necesitarán una silla...y no quiero arriesgarme con Thor, tu te ves mas delgado...

-Mi aspecto puede parecer engañoso...-dijo LOki

-Me vas a ayudar o no? necesito a alguien mas alto que yo, no tu indice de masa corporal!

-No te enojes...

Loki se paró sobre el banquillo y alcanzó sin problemas el libro, que ella casi le arrancó de las manos...Loki miró la portada: "El viejo y el mar" de Hemingway

-Que tiene de importante ese libro...? Ni siquiera es tan bueno como Dostoiesky...

-El libro no es importante...-dijo ella en un susurro mientras su voz casi desapareció cuando vió frente a ella una imagen casi en sepia de una pareja sentada en un sillón con libros en una esquina y una bebé en el medio...Notó como lágrimas caían de sus ojos...pareció luego de unos segundos al fin recordar que él estaba ahi, volviendo sus ojos llorosos a los suyos...

-Gracias...por ayudarme, no sabes lo importante que es esta imagen para mi...

Loki se quedó unos segundos viendo como la joven acariciaba la fotografia con sus dedos, como si con ello pudiese tocar a esas personas en la imagen, algo de pronto hizo clic en su cabeza...

-Ellos...son tus padres, verdad?

-Si...es la primera imagen que obtengo de ellos conmigo...ha sido complicado encontrar información...

-Que les ocurrió?-preguntó Loki con genuina curiosidad...

-Oh, es una larga historia...

-Bien-dijo él sentandose en el sillón-Tengo algo de tiempo...

Alexandra hizo una pausa, suspirando y luego iniciando su historia...

-Nunca conocí a mis padres...murieron, se supone, a los días de haberse tomado esa imagen -dijo ella señalando a bebé de ahi, ella, de unos 6 meses de edad-En un accidente de auto, luego de ello quedé al cuidado de mi abuela materna, que era una maldita nazi y que me envió a un internado en Inglaterra en cuanto comencé a caminar; ella se encargo de destruir todo rastro de ellos...además de parte de su fortuna...estos libros fueron de las pocas cosas que pude rescatar de ellos, los he revisando por años intentando encontrar pistas de ellos: imagenes, palabras...

-Ahora entiendo tu apego hacia estos libros...-dijo Loki-Son tus recuerdos...

-Es mas que ello, es mi pasado...todo el pasado y toda la familia que tengo...-dijo ella-Mi abuela murió cuando tenía 17, y sin recuerdos de mi familia quedé sola...

Familia...soledad...ella no tenía a nadie, no tenía a nadie y él recriminando de quienes que, pese a sus errores, lo siguen considerando parte de su familia. Era de verdad algo que debia resolver luego, Por lo pronto, el problema era ella...¿como consuelas a alguien como ella?

-Me alegra haberte ayudado en ello entonces-dijo Loki acercandose a ella y colocando lentamente su mano sobre la de ella-No dudes en volver a pedirme ayuda, de acuerdo?

-Gracias...-dijo ella con una sonrisa, mientras de pronto estalló en lágrimas

Loki solo atinó a abrazarla, colocando sus brazos en su espalda, y acercando su cuerpo, para sentarla a su lado, acariciando su cabello suave. Recordó que cuando él se caía o era golpeado en los entrenamientos por Thor su madre colocaba su cabeza en los hombros, y simplemente lo dejaba llorar...asi que hizo lo mismo...y extrañamente la sensación era agradable y embriagadora...lentamente su llanto comenzaba a disminuir luego de unos minutos, hasta que ella volvió en si...

-Lo siento...-dijo ella algo incomoda-Es solo que...nunca habia hablado de esto con nadie y...

En ese momento sienten unos pasos por el pasillo, era Thor, quien al verlos tan cerca uno del otro solo esbozó una sonrisa...

-No...!-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo...

-Que? Yo no he dicho nada...-respondió el rubio-Que hacen?

-Encontré una foto de mis padres...-dijo la joven con un entusiasmo repentino, que fue detenido por un sonido extraño afuera, que movió ligeramente el departamento...

Thor y Loki se miraron. Una explosión cerca de la Torre Stark nunca era una buena señal.

Algo atacaba la torre Stark y los edificios alrededor...Thor pensaba en donde habia dejado su martillo, Alex en sus ventanales nuevos...Loki en que, con todo, la joven descubriría quienes eran ellos...

-Alejate de las ventanas, Alex-dijo Loki-Sal de aqui y busca donde esconderte...

-Pero, estas loco? Que hay de mi casa? y ustedes que harán?

-Estamos preparados para esto, Alexandra...-dijo Thor pero fue detenido por un estruendo y la imagen de unas especies de robots que se abalanzaban sobre ellos...-solo vete de aqui...

-No voy a...

-Lo siento...lo siento de veras, hermano...-dijo Thor mirando a Loki, levantando su mano...luego de unos segundos, una luz destellante la encegueció, y vio a su compañero vestido de super héroe...Loki la observó y, usando su magia, invocó su traje asgardiano y sus cuchillos...

-¿Que demonios pasa aqui?-exclamó ella-Mis ventanas!

-No hay tiempo de explicar...vete de aqui-dijo Loki-Nos encargaremos...

-Ustedes son... héroes...Por dios!-exclamó dando unos pasos hacia atrás mientras los robots seguian llegando-Como es que no me dí cuenta...?!

-Filtro de percepción, usualmente funciona en humanos-dijo Loki lanzando media decena de cuchillos...

-Uds...son aliens?-Como es que...como?!

-Algo asi...Asgard no queda precisamente en Noruega-exclamó Thor...-Vamos Loki, debemos reunirnos con el resto...

Un ultimo grupo de robots fueron detenidos, salvo uno que atrapó a Alex, cuando Thor lo golpeo, el impacto lanzó a ambos por el ventanas, 35 pisos hacia abajo...

Loki sin pensarlo se lanzó en picada para alcanzarla...para cuando llegó a ella recién se dió cuenta que no volaba...la abrazó fuerte y miró el cielo, usualmente en esos casos siempre estaba el martillo de su hermano, y no lo defraudó...alzó la mano y ahi estaba...tomó la manilla que lo llevó de nuevo hasta el departamento... cuando llegaron, un grupo de personas estaba al lado de Thor...pudo identificar a uno, Iron man, el gran Tony Stark...

-Vaya...ella es la chica...-dijo Tony viendo como caía Loki en el suelo amortiguando su caída-Es linda...Tony Stark, mucho gusto, querida...

Alexandra se levantó ayudada por Stark y miró a su alrededor unos segundos...

-Me quieren decir que pasa aqui ahora!

-No te enojes...-dijo Thor-Es solo que...no somos de Noruega, somos de Asgard, un planeta al otro lado del universo, Loki y yo somos principes allá, heroes cuyo deber es la defensa de la Tierra

Las imagenes del ataque de hace un año comenzaron a llegar por alguna razón a su mente, como si recién las hubiese encontrado en su mente...

-Tu eres Loki, quien atacó New york hace un año...-le dijo apuntandolo con el dedo-...destruiste los ventanales de mi departamento! Perdí mi trabajo anterior por tu culpa...!

-Oh...lo siento?-dijo Loki mirando al resto sin saber si eso era lo correcto de decir...

-Esperen...de donde sacaron esa ropa? Y, de verdad son principes de otro planeta? ¿Quien va a pagar mi ventana?

-Vaya...-dijo Tony a Loki-Es exactamente como dijiste que era...

Los de Asgard la observaron, creyendo que se habia golpeado la cabeza, hasta que una voz interrumpió la escena...

-Muchachos, debemos irnos-dijo un tipo vestido con rayas y estrellas-Hay de esas cosas por Central Park, señorita, arreglaremos su problema doméstico luego...

-Problema doméstico? Problema doméstico?!-dijo ella ya furiosa-¿Vivo en mi casa con dos tipos que resultan ser 2 príncipes aliens que parecen haber salido de una fiesta de Lady Gaga y tu lo llamas problema doméstico? Y quien demonios eres tu?

-Capitán Steven Rodgers, mucho gusto...-dijo el capitán dandole la mano-Ahora debemos irnos...

Tony hizo una seña a Thor y éste a Loki, quien resopló resignado, fue hacia ella y tocó su frente...ella solo alcanzó a decir: "Que dem..." y luego se desplomó... la dejó con cuidado recostada en el sillón...para cuando se volvió a sus compañeros, lo miraban sonriendo...

-No-dijo él resuelto-No es eso...

-No es que?-dijo Iron Man

-Eso que siempre piensa tu mente retorcida, Stark

-Oh...claro que si...-dijo Tony-Pero no hay tiempo ahora, tenemos trabajo...

* * *

_**La verdad ha sido descubierta...¿como reaccionará Alex con ella? ¿Habrá algo mas entre ella y Loki?**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disculpen la tardanza...es que estoy de vacaciones! y tanto descansar me pone algo floja...**

**En fin...siguiente capitulo...disfruten!**

* * *

**5. NO SE VAN DE AQUI Y PUNTO**

Cuando despertó de ese extraño sueño, estaba en su cama, con la ropa y los zapatos, y evidentemente algo extraño pasaba...fijó la mirada y ahi estaba Loki, como esperando que en cualquier minuto despertara...parecía que todo habia sido un sueño, hasta que volvió a enfocar la mirada, esta vez a lo que llevaba puesto: la ropa de Asgard...

-Ah, no...no fue un sueño...

-No, me temo que no...-dijo Loki-Dormiste casi 10 horas...

-10 horas!Que me hicistes?!

-Un simple hechizo...

-Un...un simple hechizo-dijo levantandose de su cama, buscando una toalla y algo de ropa-Que es eso lo que eres? Un hechicero?

-Algo asi...-respondió Loki con desgano, la joven aún no salía espantada de su habitación, ni lo habia echado a patadas, eso era una buena señal...o bien el hechizo le habia freido el cerebro, sinceramente no estaba seguro, nunca lo habia usado...en mortales...

Alexandra entró a su baño y salió 5 minutos después medio vestida -con un vestido azul floreado y el cabello mojado. Pareció desconectarse de lo que le habia pasado el día anterior...

-Alexandra, yo...

-No, shhh-dijo ella mientras buscaba una bota debajo de su cama-Estoy haciendo tiempo para pensar ...espera un momento, ni puedo pensar si estoy descalza... Se colocó la bota y se sentó en la cama, mirando a Loki que seguia de pie frente a ella...

-Sé lo que hiciste hace un año...todo el mundo lo sabe!-dijo-Lo que no sé es como se olvidaron, pero no es el punto...lo cierto es que...mataste a mucha gente, destruiste cosas, vidas, familias...todo!

Loki parecía volverse mas pequeño al escuchar lo que ella le decía, su maldad y deseos de venganza enumerados en sus labios...pronunciados por ella...

-Yo...cuando tenia 17 y mi abuela murió-dijo entonces Alexandra-Me sentí libre de todo...y ya sabes como es tener 17, ser libre y rica...hice muchas cosas malas y cometí muchos errores...y solo desperté 3 años después cuando una sobredosis de droga me dejó al borde de la muerte...

Alexandra se levantó de su cama para buscar un sueter azul y tomar un par de cosas de su mesa de noche y colocarlos en su bolso negro desaliñado que llevaba a todos lados...

-El punto es que, todos cometemos errores y tenemos derecho a una segunda oportunidad, no?-dijo ella con una sonrisa, haciendo que él tambien lo hiciera-Además, me salvaste ahi afuera...¿quien salva de la muerte a su casera?

Alexandra fue hacia el y tocó su rostro con ternura, con una sonrisa que a Loki parecía quebrarle el corazón, además de considerar otras cosas de ella...en especial que probablemente estaba loca, que se veía hermosa de azul, y que sus labios eran la cosa mas exquisita que hubiese visto en los 9 reinos...

-Gracias...por todo...-dijo entonces Loki, sin atinar a decir nada mas-por decir lo que acabas de decir...

-Cuando quieras...de acuerdo?-dijo-Ahora, salgamos de aqui antes que llegue Thor y ponga su cara de tonto...hey! ¿de verdad Thor es un principe?

-Si...por que lo dudas?-dijo Loki mientras iban a la sala de estar-De hecho, él es el heredero al trono de Asgard...

-No...! él! Tiene asesores, verdad? Vaya...principes...

Iban a comenzar a reirse de Thor -un pasatiempo inventado por ellos-Cuando desde la puerta aparecieron Thor, el capitán, Iron man y un hombre alto y con un parche en el ojo y gabardina negra...

-Bien, listo?-dijo el capitán-No hay mucho tiempo...señorita...

Loki miró a Thor, quien parecia igual de afectado..."Triste", seria la palabra apropiada.

-Alexandra Parrish, ha sido un verdadero privilegio conocerte y vivir en tu casa pero debemos irnos...-dijo Thor-No queremos ponerte en peligro otra vez, no me hubiera perdonado jamás si algo te hubiese pasado...

-De que hablas?

-La identidad de Thor y Loki debe permanecer en secreto, ellos son extraterrestres, y Loki es un criminal con una condena pendiente-dijo el hombre del parche-Su identidad fue comprometida ayer...y por ello debemos trasladarlos...

-Pero no pueden, ellos viven aqui!-dijo la joven resuelta-es decir...tal vez no son los mejores compañeros de casa del mundo y, si...son alien, y Loki es extraño y Thor se pasea desnudo por la casa y asusta a la señora del aseo pero...

Miró a Thor con ternura, y a Loki con sentimientos que no iba a poder exteriorizar en ese momento, pero la idea de alejarse de ellos no la concebía...

-Los considero mis amigos...he vivido casi dos meses con ellos y no creo que causen mas problemas que los que ya causaron ayer o si?

-Thor puede partir tu cabeza por la mitad con solo una mano...-exclamó el capitán

-No creo que vaya a hacer eso sin una buena razón-dijo Alexandra...-Pero gracias por el tip...

-Y Loki es un criminal buscado a nivel global...-dijo el hombre del parche...

-Pues...todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, no? Por algo está aqui y no en una carcel en Howard o donde sea que viven...-dijo Alexandra-Dejen que se queden, ya me dieron el cheque de este mes... El hombre del parche -Nick Fury-la miró esbozando casi una sonrisa...

-Vas a subir el arriendo?-dijo entonces...

-No, pero deben arreglar la ventana...y las futuras ventanas mientras no sigan saliendo por la puerta para salvar el mundo-dijo ella mirando a Fury y luego y Tony-Ah...y nada de fiestas de superheroes en la casa, de acuerdo? Me levanto temprano para el trabajo...y no necesito leotardos regados por la sala...

-Bien señorita...usted está a cargo de los asgardianos...-dijo el hombre de gabardina negra-Sus aliens, sus problemas...

-Si, si...lo que quieran...debo irme!-dijo tomando su bolso, una chaqueta de camino y despidiendose con la mano-Lo siento, debo irme a trabajar...nada de fiesta y no ensucien...y Thor...

-Si, si...la basura...-dijo él

Alexandra les sonrió a todos , le dió un beso en la mejilla a los hermanos y luego salió por la puerta de su casa hacia el trabajo, pensando que era la primera chica sobre la Tierra que enviaba a un principe alien a botar la basura.

-Esta loca, verdad?-dijo el capitán-Digo...tiene que estarlo...

-No lo sé...parece la clase de chica para alguien como ellos...-dijo Iron man mirando a Loki-Que! No he dicho nada! Bien...vamos a usar nuevamente el filtro de percepción con ella?

-Creo que es la clase de persona que puede guardar un secreto...-dijo Fury-Además, trabaja con niños...eso la califica para ser su niñera...

Fury dió la vuelta, volviendo sobre sus pasos hacia la puerta y saliendo, dejando a los 4 superheroes mirando hacia la ventana vacia del departamento...

-Le debo una grande a Alexandra, no sé como pagarle...-le comentó Loki a su hermano-Lo que acaba de hacer por nosotros...

-Yo sé como puedes pagarle...lo que no sé es "cuan" grande sea...ya sabes...tu regalo!-dijo Tony con una sonrisa-No, en serio...la chica es...alguien poco común como para aceptar vivir con dos aliens en su casa...

-Nos lo dices a nosotros, hombre de metal...-agregó Thor resoplando-Viste la punta de la montaña...ya verás...

-Oh, eso espero...-agregó Tony-Eso espero...

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado...Gracias por leer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Siguiente capitulo...Loki está confunidido...es eso normal en el dios del engaño? Averiguenlo...**

* * *

**6. HAY VARIAS FORMAS DE AGRADECER, POR QUE ELEGISTE ESTA?**

Habia pasado dos semanas desde el incidente de su ventana...y desde allí en adelante, todo extrañamente se habia vuelto mas normal de lo que era antes...Thor no tenía que poner cara de estupido cada vez que metía la pata con algo de la tecnologia midgardiana...Loki al fin no tenía que inventar excusas frente a lo que hacian, Alexandra ahora comprendía por que eran tan extraños...

De vez en cuando ella hacia preguntas sobre Asgard, si de verdad eran de la realeza, como viven, que comen...quien es su sastre...Thor siempre respondía con amabilidad, Loki siempre con sarcasmo...la relación entre ellos tres comenzaba a volverse extraña...por ejemplo, las pesadillas de Loki...

-Un dia me vas a matar del susto! O yo te voy a matar a ti pensando que eres un ladrón...-dijo ella con disgusto...

Llevaba un pijama verde que resaltaba en la oscuridad, y las pantuflas de panda, su cabello extrañamente estaba igual de enmarañado que siempre...

-Solo ocurre...

-Cuando cambian las lunas...-dijo ella mirandolo-Verdad?

-Como...?

-Me he dado cuenta...digo, llevas casi 4 meses viviendo conmigo no?-dijo la joven-Cómo es que pasa?

-No lo sé exactamente-respondió Loki-A estas alturas, hay cosas que ya no me cuestiono...lo unico malo son las pesadillas...

Alexandra se paró a su lado, tomando su mano y tirando de ella hacia su cuerpo.

-Ven...intentaremos algo...de acuerdo?

Loki se dejó llevar por el pasillo hasta el cuarto de ella, que abrió con delicadeza...habia algo de ropa tirada en el suelo pero el solo estaba fijo en el cuerpo galopante de su compañera...

-Antes que digas cualquier cosa...creo que la mente de un hombre de Asgard funciona igual que los hombres de ahi, asi que no pienses mal, de acuerdo?-dijo la joven- Ven, recuestate aqui...intentaremos una terapia alternativa de sueño...

Loki se recostó a un lado de la cama y ella al otro, sentada, acercó con sus manos un cojín y puso encima la cabeza de Loki, mientras el de pronto adoptaba una posición fetal...ella comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos, tarareando una canción infantil...

-Solo trata de despejar tu mente y cierra los ojos...esto siempre sirve cuando los niños tienen pesadillas-dijo ella volviendo a la canción...

De a poco el sonido de su voz comenzó a hacerse mas lejano...perdiendose en la tibieza de su cuerpo. Cuando despertó...Thor y Alexandra lo miraban con rostros enternecedores...

-Mira...parece un bebé!-dijo Alex a Thor-Se vé tan lindo asi...definitivamente no parece el tipo que destruyó Manhattan...

-Que pasó?

-Dormiste 11 horas...-dijo Thor-Ya casi es hora de almorzar...

-Si, despierta y ve al baño...-dijo Alex-Es sabado, iremos a comer Pizza en el local de Central PArk...Vamos!

Alex le movió el cabello, mientras sacaba a Thor de su cuarto que ya a comenzaba a tocar la ropa interior que tenía sobre su escritorio...

-Deja eso! Ven y ayudame a recoger tu basura!-decía ella mientras ambos se alejaban...

De ahi en adelante, Loki terminaría siempre escabullendose en la cama de Alex cuando cambiaba la luna...

* * *

Caminaban por el medio de central Park como si fuesen dos tipos mas de Nyork con ella...Alexandra iba conversando con Thor acerca de como nadie se daba cuenta que ellos eran los heroes de Asgard mientras él simple y sencillamente no podia del asombro con ella. Lo habia salvado de tantas formas que no sabia que hacer con los sentimientos que comenzaba a tener hacia ella, por que, claro...el era Loki, y no era la clase de tipo que solía tener sentimientos lindos hacia nadie. Pero si, los tenía...

Era como si hubiesen aparecido de pronto, entre la vez en que lo defendió de Fury y cuando acarició su cabello para quitarle las pesadillas...en algun momento en ese tiempo, empezaba a sentir ese nudo en el estomago cuando estaba cerca de ella y que solo podía identificar como sentimientos de afecto...de cariño. No se habia preocupado entonces, ya que era inevitable no sentir viviendo entre humanos, sin embargo, de lo que no estaba seguro era de como esos sentimientos iban a evolucionar.

Y ese era el problema. Y para ello, debia saber que tantos de esos sentimientos eran correspondidos, por que claro, ella era una especie de chica veletta de la cual conocía algo, pero no todo...sabia de su trabajo, de sus amigos, pero nunca habia hablado del amor...y reconociendolo, era bastante hermosa para haber tenido al menos un par de pretendientes...el por que no habia ninguno durmiendo a su lado y el amor hacia un hombre era reemplazado por extensas jornadas de trabajo, gritos furiosos hacia su desordenado hermano y terapias de insomnio alternativas hacia él, era algo que ahora debia averiguar...

* * *

Al dia siguiente, Loki no se escabulló en la cama de Alex como solia hacerlo cuando tenia pesadillas...en vez de eso fue hacia su biblioteca. Observó sentado en el sillón los centenares de libros a su haber y recordó el hechizo, murmurandolo primero, luego pronunciando en voz alta.

Al despertar por la mañana, Alexandra pudo notar el camino de fotografias desde la biblioteca hasta su cuarto. Al abrir la puerta, Loki estaba sentado sobre el mismo sillón, observando algunas de las fotografias...

-Esta me gusta...-dijo Loki sin parecer impresionado por ver a Alex con el cabello revuelto y los ojos aún adormilados-Es de tu madre...de verdad que debió haber sidouna mujer muy hermosa...

-Que...Como hiciste eso?-dijo Alexandra viendo las decenas de fotos en el suelo

-Un simple hechizo...no lo recordaba de hecho-respondió Loki-Digamos que es mi forma de agradecerte por lo que has hecho por mi, por mi hermano y... consideralo un regalo...

Alexandra se le quedó mirando como si nunca antes lo hubiese visto, con sus ojos de distinto tono y la boca entreabierta. Miró directamente a sus ojos, acercandose a él lentamente...se arrodilló a su lado y lo abrazó. Un abrazo tibio que Loki respondió luego de la impresión inicial. No recordaba cuando habia sido la ultima vez en que le habia gustado tanto que alguien lo abrazara...tan calidamente...queria mas de eso...queria sentirla mas de cerca, siempre...

-Gracias...-le susurró al oído, haciendolo estremecer-Es lo mas hermoso que alguien ha hecho por mi...de todas las maneras de agradecer,ésta es la mejor de todas...

Y probablemente en ese momento ambos se dieron cuenta que se gustaban...

* * *

**Siguiente capitulo...Alex en una fiesta con los amigos de sus amigos...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fiesta, fiesta...!...una de las escenas es de la vida real mía...disfruten...**

**7. MEZCLANDO IMPULSIVIDAD CON TEQUILA**

Habia sido mala idea, desde el principio, dejar que Alexandra los acompañara a esta fiesta, aunque en realidad, no era el hecho de ser la fiesta de cumpleaños de Tony, o el hecho que no quisiera que ella se divirtiera...ni siquiera el exceso de alcohol que circulaba o estar rodeados de sus antiguos enemigos...no, el hecho que esto se hubiese convertido en una mala idea era que era él y era ella, y ella se veía simplemente hermosa y podía quitar el aire de una habitación solo con ese vestido, y claro, no era el unico que se dió cuenta...

Habia descartado al tonto de su hermano hace tiempo; Thor parecía mas atento en la comida que en cualquier otra cosa en el planeta Tierra...solamente quedaban una docena de heroes, agentes de SHIELD y amigos de Tony haciendo el intento de ligar con su amiga, que para ese entonces parecía sinceramente fascinada con tanta atención...claro, ¿quien no lo estaría?

Además, tenia que llevarla porque Tony la invitó personalmente y ella ya le habia comprado un regalo, y sinceramente, iba a ser gracioso ver el rostro de Stark cuando vea el hermoso abrelatas que ella le habia envuelto en papel y cinta de colores..."muy apropiado para el hombre de hojalata"-habria dicho Loki...

-Te dije que lo pensaras mejor...Loki...-dijo Tony, acercandose al dios de Asgard con un pequeño vaso de licor-Eso de traer a tu "chica" aqui, vestida asi...mala idea!

-Primero que todo...Alex no es "mi chica"-dijo tomando el vaso de tequila de un sorbo-Es una amiga...segundo, Thor insistió...supongo que necesitaba de alguien que lo llevara a casa en caso que yo estuviese enojado con su borrachera...Tercero...a Alex parece gustarle la atención de...¿como se llama tu amigo?

-Rhodey...es piloto de la Fuerza Aerea, sabes? Soltero sin hijos, un heroe nacional condecorado y todo...-dijo Tony entregandole otro vaso de tequila que bebió de inmediato-Pero Hey! ya que dices que entre tu y ella no hay nada...que mejor que Rodhey...no crees?

Loki lo fulminó con la mirada como si quisiera matarlo con ella, pero Tony estaba demasiado entretenido con ello asi que simplemente lo ignoró...Le entregó un tercer shot de tequila, Loki observó el vaso unos segundos, mientras veía a lo lejos como Alex le sonreía a Rhodey, como si el tipo fuese el payaso mas gracioso de de Midgard y se vio a si mismo ahi, solo y haciendo el papel de ex novio celoso como si tuviese algun derecho sobre ella, pero no lo tenía...asi que tomó el tercer vaso, seguido de por lo menos dos mas luego...en realidad no lo recordaba...y luego salió a tomar aire...esperaba que con suerte tropezara y pudiese caer del helipuerto, esa sería la muerte mas patética para Loki de Asgard, enemigo de la Tierra...

Para Alex, la sola idea de estar ahi no la encontraba tan espectacular como hubiese pensado, ver a los heroes de la Tierra, que habian salvado al planeta en tantas ocasiones inundados en licor, balbuceando incoherencias simplemente era un poco decepcionante...bueno, ya habia visto a Thor ebrio, pero al ser su amigo no contaba...

Aprovechó de escapar del piloto de la Fuerza Aerea cuando tuvo que ir a socorrer a Tony de un arranque de estupidez comenzado por el mismo...fue al bar por una cerveza... luego de su sobredosis a los 20, no era partidaria de beber hasta perder la conciencia...

-Pareces un poco decepcionada...-le dijo un hombre sentado en la barra vestido en forma demasiado correcta para una fiesta, y que tenia un vaso de whisky en la mano

-Algo...pero bueno, los heroes son personas...personas idiotas a veces...disculpa pero, ¿te conozco, verdad?

-Si...capitán Steve Rodgers...-dijo el militar-Nos conocimos hace unos meses atrás, cuando los robots de Hydra atacaron tu casa y la de los hermanos de Asgard...

-Oh..claro, el capitán-dijo ella-Thor siempre habla de ti, soy Alexandra Parrish...vine con los de Asgard...

-Si, lo sé...es dificil olvidar a alguien que te insulta con tanta inteligencia...no sabia si enojarme o darte un Nobel...-agregó el capitán sonriendo, haciendo que ella se sonrojara...

-Si, lo siento, capitán...

-No, solo Steve, por favor...se supone que es una fiesta...-dijo él-Entonces...donde están tus valerosos compañeros?

-Pues no lo sé...Thor debe estar comiendo, y con Loki nunca se sabe...literalmente...

Se hizo un minuto de silencio incomodo entre ambos, el tiempo suficiente para que el agente Barton llegara al bar y le echara una mirada de arriba a abajo, lo que a ella le pareció un poco insultante, mas aún a Steven...

-Agente Barton...algun problema?-dijo Steve

-No, cap...nada...-dijo observando a la joven mas de cerca-Tu debes ser la amiga de los asgardianos, no? Alexandra?

-Quien demonios eres tu?-dijo ella ya molesta, el capitán bajó la cabeza disimulando la sonrisa...

-Agente Clint Barton, alias Ojo de Halcón, mucho gusto-dijo Clint tomando su mano y besandola-Ya sabes lo que dicen que los Halcones, no...?

-Que se alimentan de cualquier cosa cuando no pueden cazar?-dijo ella mientras Rodgers trataba de no reirse...

-Si, me habian dicho que eras muy inteligente...además de hermosa...-dijo Barton-Capitán, no te importa que te la robe, o si?

-A mi no...-dijo el capitán-A sus amigos de Asgard si...

-Jah!-exclamó entonces Clint-Thor está a punto de romper un record bebiendo whisky...y el psicótico de Loki ya debe estar planeando alguna estupidez...

-Ten cuidado de como te refieres a mis amigos, de acuerdo...recuerda que son tus aliados...

-Trabajo para SHIELD, preciosa...-dijo Clint-Thor es fuerte y valiente, y eso es la unica razón por la que soporto al imbecil de su hermano...

Alexandra lo miró con desagrado, pero trató de ser diplomática y salir de ahi lo mas rápido posible, se despidió amablemente del capitán y luego de Clint, pero él no quiso darse por vencido...

-Espera...espera, siento haberte ofendido pero es la verdad...-dijo Clint

-No te preocupes...-dijo ella tratando de alejarse de él e ir al otro lado del salón...

-Te puedo invitar un trago?-dijo Clint-Una cerveza?

-No, gracias...-dijo ella-Me queda claro que todo el mundo aqui ha bebido demasiado...

Siguió caminando por la sala y Clint detrás de ella, algo que ya la estaba fastidiando...

-Me vas a dejar en paz?!-dijo entonces alzando la voz haciendo que las personas que estaban alrededor de ellos se dieran la vuelta-Que quieres?

Clint la observó, acercandose mas, no sabia si era el alcohol, la musica y el calor del lugar, pero el agente lo unico que quería era besarla...asi que simplemente la tomó de la cintura y acercó su cuerpo al de ella...

-Por que no vienes conmigo y te olvidas de tus estupidos amigos asgardianos-le susurró en el oido-Cres que les interesas? Solo te usan, en especial Loki...él no quiere a nadie, solo a si mismo...yo no dejaría a alguien como tu cerca de alguien como él...

Loki ingresaba al salon, y observó como Alex conversaba de cerca con el agente Barton...miró a su alrededor para ver a Thor, nada...vió que Tony le hacia señas a él para que se acercara y evitara lo que estaba a punto de pasar...y de pronto, lo impensado...

Alex míró a Clint con una sonrisa, y luego solo se escuchó un "pum" y vieron a Barton en el suelo. La musica se detuvo, las luces tintineantes desaparecieron...Alex lo habia golpeado con fuerza con una bandeja de metal...justo en la frente

-Por favor...!-dijo ella-Eres un agente de SHIELD y no pudiste esquivar una bandeja? Eres mas patético de lo que creí...si que no viste eso, Ojo de Halcón!

Media docena de armas apuntaron a su rostro inmediatamente, a lo que ella solo respondió con una sonrisa...

-Muchachos...nos vamos?-gritó mientras Thor se levantaba de un sillón y Loki bebía el ultimo shot de tequila...

-Que demonios pasa aqui?-dijo Tony-Bajen sus armas...la culpa es del imbecil de Clint...

-No se preocupe, señor Stark-dijo Alexandra-Siento que esta fiesta...apesta, sin ofender...Thor, Loki...nos vamos!

-Que pasó?-dijo Thor

-Golpee a un agente de SHIEld y me apuntan con sus armas...quieres dejar de preguntar estupideces e irnos de aqui...donde está Loki?

-Aqui...

-Todo esto es TU culpa!-gritó ella

-Mi culpa?...yo no te traje aqui, fue Thor...yo no quería que vinieras!

-Por que no querías que viniera...?

-No importa...-dijo Loki saliendo del salón hacia el ascensor, arrastrando a Thor y con Alex detrás...

-Por que no querias que viniera, ah?-dijo la joven cerrando la puerta de ascensor...

-Olvidalo...

-No, dime por que?

-Es solo que...porque eres tu-dijo Loki-Y tu eres tu...y esta fiesta estaba llena de estupidos que lo unico que querían eran clavarte los dientes y sabia que ibas a hacer una estupidez como la que acabaste de hacer...

-Clavarme los dientes?

-Metaforicamente hablando, sabes de que hablo...-respondió mirandola de frente con sus inmensos ojos verdes

-Sé cuidarme sola, Loki...no soy una niña...he salido a fiestas mucho antes de conocerlos a uds...

-Ya veo...y si todas las terminas asi-aclaro Loki con sarcasmo-Debes haber sido una gran acompañante...

-Por lo menos no me escondo de la gente tratando de saltar desde una cornisa...ah?

-No, claro que no...solo coqueteas con todos los hombres disponibles...

-No estaba coqueteando, solo traté toda la noche de quitarmelos de encima, y si fueses mi amigo, me habrias ayudado...que estabas haciendo mientras?

-Tony me dió una docena de vasos de algo llamado tequila-respondió Loki- que al parecer es alcohol, lo cual puede alterar mi estado de conciencia...pero el punto es ese, que eres tu...y siempre vas a actuar de esa forma...y es ese maldito vestido rojo...

-Que tiene este vestido?

-Que que tiene?-dijo él

Loki se acercó lentamente a ella, olvidandose por completo de su hermano al lado...Alex solo veia sus ojos, sus ojos verdes que lo inundaban todo. Desapareció la rabia, el alcohol, el dios rubio a su lado...solo estaban sus ojos y los de ella suplicantes por algo que deseaba escuchar hace tanto...

-Dime!-le dijo ella nuevamente. Mas que una exigencia, se oyó como una suplica...

Y entonces Thor cayó de cabeza en el ascensor, incosciente...

-Maldito Thor-dijeron ambos, levantandolo de inmediato, mientras el rubio murmuraba algo sobre un tan Frandal y la batalla del campo de Valheim...

Lo siguiente fue cargar entre ambos a Thor, llegar a la salida del edificio, y caminar las 4 cuadras que separaban su departamento de la fiesta en la Torre Stark... mientras Loki y Alex juraban por los dioses nunca mas salir de juerga con el dios del trueno...con mucha dificultad lo llevaron hasta su habitación, en donde su hermano debió quitarle las botas y la chaqueta mientras la joven observaba como lo arropaba...al parecer, no era la primera vez en que Loki debia hacer de hermano mayor frente a las salidas fiesteras de Thor.

* * *

Los ronquidos del rubio se escuchaban a distancia...Alex salió de la habitación y fue a la cocina por un té...Loki iba a acostarse, pero optó por ir a la sala a recoger el desorden de su hermano...

-Lo siento...-dijo entonces Alex desde la cocina-Siento haberte dicho lo que te dije...es solo que...

Loki frunció el ceño, confundido...yendo hacia ella, que estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina. Se afirmó en un mueble y la observó con su hermoso vestido rojo...

-Todos hablaban de ti como si fueses un monstruo y...yo no puedo verte de esa forma, no puedo entender como alguien como tu, que acaba de arropar a su hermano pueda ser un monstruo...no puedo aceptarlo...

-Golpeaste a Clint BArton por eso?-consultó Loki con una sonrisa en los labios...-Para defenderme?

-Bueno, si...por eso, y por tratar de agarrarme el trasero...

Loki entonces caminó hacia ella y se hincó a su lado, tomando su mejilla con su mano, la besó tiernamente, haciendo que ella se sonrojara completamente...

-Gracias...por ser tu-dijo él-Buenas noches...

* * *

**¿Que les ha parecido? Espero que si...**

**PD: Hace un par de años presencié una discusión que terminó, si...con una bandeja de metal en la cabeza de una persona. Fue un cóctel del trabajo y fue**

**IMPRESIONANTE...quise agregarlo, fue uno de los momentos mas inolvidables, bizarros e incómodos de mi vida por que fue en el trabajo...y me alegra**

**haber sido solo espectadora...EN FIN...espero que les haya gustado...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8: Incómodamente cómodo**

Nunca había sentido tantas cosas opuestas por alguien en tan poco tiempo y con tanta fuerza como con ella. No cabia en su cabeza el hecho que una persona pudieseser tantas cosas que él odiaba y al mismo tiempo sentir ese calor en el pecho que amaba pero que le desconcertaba...era el dios del engaño y la mentira, por todos los dioses! No estaba acostumbrado a vivir entre humanos, menos a los sentimientos humanos...

-Y bien...quien te las envió?-dijo Thor señalando un ramo de flores rojas que recién había llegado para ella-Algún admirador secreto?

Alex le sonrió, mientras Loki parecía algo molesto

-Barton, no?-dijo el dios del engaño

-Bueno, se supone que es una forma de disculparse por lo de la fiesta de Tony, y de paso invitarme a salir...pero no sé...-dijo la joven-No parece mi tipo...

-Tu tipo de que? De imbécil?

-Loki, es uno de nuestros compañeros...y todo fue culpa del alcohol...-aclaró Thor-Sería bueno que hicieras tu también las pases con él...

-Si, sería bueno...-dijo su hermano mientras salía de la cocina y regresaba a su cuarto. Tanto el rubio como Alexandra se miraron sin comprender, en especial la ultima...

-No te preocupes...le pasará, no está enojado contigo sino con Barton...-agregó el principe-Y bien? saldrás con él?

-Estas loco? No es mi tipo de hombre...-dijo ella también alejándose-Me gustan mas complicados...

Thor sonrió...tenía sus sospechas, pero ahora estaba seguro que las cosas se iba a poner extrañas en la casa.

* * *

Sábado a las 7 de la tarde...está sentado en el sofá junto a Thor, uno a cada extremo. Ella llega intespestivamente con un bowl de palomitas y se lanza en picada en medio de ellos, siempre cayendo encima de él...siempre tocándolo, moviendo su mundo...

-Que me perdí? Ya empezó?-dijo la joven mientras Thor le da las indicaciones...

Loki mira la pelicula con desgano, no le gustan las comedias románticas...no son reales, ni siquiera la vida de los dioses es tan perfecta...pero ella ama el drama y se acomoda, siempre se acomoda a su lado...sonrie para adentro porque ella siempre termina a su lado y nunca al lado de Thor, quien ahora duerme en el extremo opuesto de donde estan ellos...

La pelicula era empalagosamente predecible y por lo mismo aburrida, pero no podía evitar sentirse complacido de la compañía. Alex estaba inclinada hacia él, su cuerpo pegado al suyo y aun sin soltar las palomitas, podía sentir su piel debajo de la ropa...trató de moverse, sin exito...

-Me dejarías...sacar mi brazo?

-Eh..no...-dijo ella con media sonrisa-Estoy demasiado cómoda aqui...

-Por que siempre terminas encima mio?

-No lo sé...Thor es demasiado grande...además, necesito afecto, no tuve padres!...

-Yo tampoco tuve demasiado afecto de pequeño...pero eso no significa que voy a saltar encima tuyo...

Alex se separó un poco de él, justo en la escena en donde el tipo se declara a la chica. No se separa demasiado, su rostro queda a centímetros del suyo...

-Te molesta...-le dice ella-que sea asi?

Loki simplemente no sabe que hacer y que decir, y simplementa se queda sin palabras...algo extraño. Como tratar de explicar que lo ultimo que quiere es que ella se aparte de él pero al mismo tiempo odia que no sepa que hacer a su lado...ella la intespestiva, la cálida, la chica linda y tierna con todos...¿como actuas con alguien que abraza y besa a todos...desde los niños de la escuela hasta el jardinero?

Un gruñido seguido de un ronquido molesta a Alex, quien le lanza una almohada a Thor y éste queda sentado en el sillón de la impresión.

-Que? Ya terminó?!

-Te perdiste la mejor parte!

-Los créditos?-preguntó Thor incredulamente, y eso fue una broma muy buena, quizás demasiado y debía reconocer que le asombraba la brillantez momentánea de su hermano.

Loki sonrió, y eso molestó a Alex, quien olvidó de lo que estaba hablando y se levantó del sillón...

-No vuelvo a ver peliculas con uds...-dijo tomando el bowl de palomitas mientras hablaba sola-Pensar que les hice palomitas...

-Pero si te las comiste sola!

Otra broma inteligente de Thor y su recompensa...una zapatilla volando desde la cocina que el dios del trueno atrapó sin problema...

-Desde cuando te volviste tan agudo y gracioso?-le dijo Loki mientras tomaba el control remoto y cambiaba de canal

-No lo sé...quizás cuando tu comenzaste a quedarte sin palabras frente a una chica-le respondió Thor con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba y recibía otro cojín en la cabeza...

* * *

-Admítelo...te gusta...-le dijo Thor mientras su hermano solo queria estrangularlo y de paso dejar sin heredero a Asgard...seria muy buena jugada...tendría mas espacio en el departamento y dejaria sin hijo a Odín...

Estaban entrenando con el resto de la Iniciativa. Tony estaba combatiendo con el capitán y ellos esperaban que llegaran Natasha y Clint. Las pesas de 500 kilos escasamente hacían traspirar al gran dios del trueno por lo que la espera se volvía odiosa...

-El silencio otorga...-dijo Thor

-No...es solo que no creo necesario explicar nada...

-Si te gusta...he visto como la miras, te conozco y creo que nunca has mirado a alguien de esa forma-aclaró Thor

-Eres un maldito sentimental...crees que porque tu suspiras por cada midgariana ligeramente hermosa yo debo derretirme por una?

-Entonces reconoces que Alex es atractiva...

-No retuerzas mis palabras...ese es mi trabajo...vivimos con ella, es normal que interactue ¿acaso no era esa la razón por la que me enviaron a la tierra?-reclamó Loki- Para poder conocer a los humanos? Bueno...eso hago...me dijeron que sea amable, y eso hago...no la he matado, no la he insultado...¿ahora por comportarme vas a inventar tonterías?

-Esta bien...está bien...un insulto hubiera sido suficiente-aclaró Thor-No necesitas darme tantas explicaciones...

Loki le lanzó unos cuantos insultos en asgardiano y se marchó. Ahora Thor debia justificar su ausencia...

* * *

Y aunque odiaba reconocerlo, algo en lo que su hermano le habia dicho tenia a su favor ese grandulón bruto y rubio...Alex. Ella se habia transformado en una persona valiosa para Loki, lo quisiera o no, y le producía una serie de sensaciones que no sabia explicar bien. No era dado a las demostraciones de afecto mientras que ella practicamente vivía abalanzándose sobre cualquiera...Loki habia aprendido a hablar bien, a decir las cosas con palabras redundantes y arregladas, incluso a influir solamente con el poder de su lengua de plata..ella, aunque mas educada que el promedio de los humanos, hablaba estupideces la mayor parte del día, malgastando con creces su cara educación...se preguntaba siempre que le enseñaba a los niños expresándose como lo hacía...

Y era cálida...era imposible competir con ella en eso. Ni siquiera su madre o las nodrizas del Palacio podían superar esa cálidez que ella parecía exudar por los poros y que no sabia de donde venía...era una ráfaga dulce y cálida, una corriente de calor en medio de una tormenta y que hacía calentar el corazón del jotún mas frio... Era eso, ese misterio que ella encarnaba y que la hacía tan inmensa y misteriosa siendo tan pequeña y frágil la que parecía atraerlo, y le provocaba sentirse tan mal y tan bien al mismo tiempo...

-Te vas a comer eso?-dijo ella mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa que a él le hizo dudar que contestar. Thor lo miró desconcertado y para cuando pudo reaccionar ella ya estaba encima de él, abalanzandose sobre el plato de galletas, con su cuerpo encima de él y en una posición tan incómoda que él solo atinó a reclamar levantando las manos que de otra forma iban a rozar su trasero inevitablemente o no...

-Que haces? Deja de tirarte encima mio...de acuerdo?-dijo Loki levantando las manos-Por Hela...por menos que eso encarcelan a las personas en Asgard sabes?

-Que...por tirarse encima tuyo encarcelan gente en Asgard?!-dijo ella riendo-Vaya que debes ser popular allá...

-Técnicamente es cierto...-dijo Thor-Cosas de la realeza...aunque Loki puede exagerar un poco...

-Pues claro...no es mi intención "tirarme" encima de él-contestó ella tratando de salirse rápidamente-Solo quiero alcanzar las galletas...

-Son mis galletas-dijo Loki-Dijiste que estabas a dieta...

-Eso fue ayer, era lunes...todos los lunes las mujeres empezamos la dieta...-reclamó ella volviendo a su lugar en el sillón, acurrucándose como un ovillo-Como quieras...sin galletas, tus galletas son asquerosas, es decir...no son chispas de chocolate de verdad...

Vieron televisión durante un rato mas, hasta que Thor se levantó a buscar mas comida, dejando a ambos en silencio en la sala...Solamente ayer se habia enojado con ellos por la película y hoy ya se había olvidado..."Alex definitivamente tiene la concentración de un niño hiperactivo..."-pensó Loki

Y entonces la miro, su cabello caía por su espalda, castaño y ondulado como una cascada de agua...sus ojos claros resplandecían, el rostro blanco y serio como una estatua de marfil...sus piernas entrelazadas, sus manos delgadas y los dedos largos y delicados...sus labios, sus gruesos labios rojos, entreabiertos, ligeramente mojados y atentos a la maldita caja de Televisión...y entonces supo lo que su hermano ya sabia; que ella era mas para él de lo que se había dado cuenta...

Acercó el plato de galletas, hacia ella, quien volvió el rostro hacia él y lo observó...

-Puedes empezar tu dieta otro día, no? Te ves bien como estas, con o sin galletas...-dijo Loki, y esas palabras hicieron que sus ojos se iluminaran por que era un cumplido...y viniendo de él era un regalo, y a ella le encantaban los regalos...

-Gracias...-dijo ella, sin abrazarlo, sin molestarlo o abalanzarse sobre él...simplemente gracias...

Si...Alex era algo para él. Y eso iba a ser un problema.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Loki sigue confundido, pero todo se soluciona la noche de Navidad...es decir, el siguiente capitulo!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Estoy actualizando rápido debido a que he recibido muchos reviews...asi que de aqui en adelante las actualizaciones serán proporcionales a la cantidad de reviews que voy ****recibiendo...:)**

**En fin, este capitulo es laaaargo...lean con calma y espero les guste.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 9: LA CENA DE NAVIDAD**

-Esta va a ser la mejor navidad de todos los tiempos!-exclamó casi al borde del extasis mientras recorría con Thor y Loki los pasillos del supermercado-Solo faltan algunos vinos, y ya estamos...

Thor y Loki se miraron con cerca de dos horas en ese lugar desbordado de niños, personas y pasillos interminables...Loki habia deseado el RAgnarok desde hacía 70 minutos cuando Alex comenzó a discutir que tipo de relleno le iba mejor al pavo...Thor trató de explicarle de la forma mas amable posible que ellos no tenían idea de nada de lo que estaba hablando desde hacia por lo menos una semana ya que ellos venían de otro planeta. Ella le habia prometido contarle de manera mas o menos resumida en que consistía la festividad que celebrarían pero no parecía ahora con voluntad para ello. Loki, que era mucho mas inteligente que él, optó por asentir a todo lo que ella le decía...

-Es una fiesta religiosa, Thor...algo sobre un niño que nació en un pesebre y regalarse cosas caras que luego no ocupas...en tu caso sería como libros-dijo Loki mientras

Alex se divertía escogiendo vinos y Thor se atragantaba con las muestras gratis de comida...

-Un niño en un pesebre...estas seguro? Creí que era sobre ese abuelo vestido de rojo que va montado en unos renos...

Loki lo miró comer salchichas de una bandeja sin saber de donde habia salido, y luego sacó la tablet que le robó a stark con cuidado...

-Wikipedia rara vez se equivoca...-dijo LOki-Aunque no estaría mal considerar fuentes alternativas...

-Parece ser algo importante para Alex, es decir...está planificando comida para un pequeño ejercito...

Alex volvió de su recorrido vinicola con tres botellas y dos pequeño vasos de vino...le dió a cada uno de probar...

-Me gusta...-dijo Thor-Tienes mas?

-Tiene sabor frutal...aunque no se ha dejado reposar como es debido, tiene potencial...-dijo Loki haciendo que ella sonriera, él era por mucho, mucho mas refinado en sus gustos que su hermano...

-Bien entonces...ahora solo debemos preparar la cena...

-Debemos?-dijo Loki-Nos tienes prohibido entrar a la cocina desde...bueno, desde lo que pasó con la cafetera...

-Problema resuelto...compré otra...será divertido-respondió la joven-Vamos...es la cena de Navidad...!

Los hermanos de Asgard volvieron a mirarse, sin encontrar forma de rebatir el argumento tan solido, asi que solamente la sigueron mientras ella empujaba su carro y esperaron los siguientes 30 minutos para salir del supermercado.

* * *

El telefono sonaba con demasiada insistencia. Thor y Alex estaban en la cocina desde hacía mas de dos horas y no sabia bien si horneaban la cena o creaban una aparato de dominación mundial pero le habian dicho que no requerían su ayuda.

Seguia sonando el telefono. Odiaba eso. Levantó el auricular y escuchó la odiosa voz de Tony Stark...

-Hey, Cuernitos! Como estas?

-Que quieres, Stark?

-Dile a Alex que estaremos con Peppers a eso de las 7, llevaremos algo de beber...

-Algo de beber? Para que?

-La cena, Cuernitos...bien, nos vemos!

Caminó rapidamente hacia la cocina, y luego de tratar de inmortalizar en su cerebro la imagen mental de su hermano con un delantal de cocina blanco rellenando uan inmensa ave... terminó de ingresar...

-Invitaste a Stark a la cena, no?-le consultó a Alex, tomando a la joven por sorpresa...

-Bueno...si...-dijo ella-Es solo que...se supone que la NAvidad es para pasarla en familia, y yo no tengo y mis amigos están con las suyas, asi que decidí invitar a algunos de sus amigos...es decir, Pepper, Natasha y yo nos llevamos muy bien...

-Invistaste a la agente Romanof?-dijo Thor-Genial...es muy sociable cuando la conoces y en especial cuando está ebria, hay que darle vino!

-Alex, a quien mas invitaste?-consultó Loki-Al capitán?

-Si...y a Clint...

-Invitaste a Barton!

-Que? Es Navidad, iba a pasarla solo y...es Navidad! Es tiempo de perdonar y de olvidar...No te enojes...

-No me enojo, es tu problema si el tipo bebe demasiado y se pasa contigo...no voy a andar detrás tuyo cuidandote el...

-Ah...! Las galletas están listas!-gritó Thor, desviando la conversación...-lo siento, hermano...dejemos el trasero de nuestra compañera de casa en paz y celebremos esta festividad midgardiana...¿que tan malo puede ser? Comida, licor...regalos...es como Asgard solo que aqui la gente demora menos en caer borracha...

-Te recuerdo que nunca he sido bueno para las reuniones sociales?

-Como es que no me sorprende...-dijo entonces la chica, metiendose en la conversación con evidente ironía y ganandose una mirada foribunda de Loki que ella respondió con un suspiro-Loki, es solo una cena aqui en casa, no estamos en un palacio en tu "Reno-landia" ni nada de eso...

-No te burles...no lo haces bien...-dijo Loki finalmente, yendo a su habitación, quedandose solo ella con Thor y preguntandose por que se molestaba tanto...

* * *

Eran las 7 y los invitados estaban llegando. Steve muy puntual acompañado de Clint y Natasha, que parecía menos intimidante en ropa de civil pero suponía que aún llevaba debajo de ese vestido unas cuantas armas...

Ella terminaba de arreglarse. Tocó la puerta de la habitación de Loki pero nadie respondió, abrió la puerta lentamente y solo encontró a Loki, sentado en su cama, con un libro en las manos. El de inmediato la notó en su ajustado vestido negro hasta la rodilla y su cabello arreglado para la ocasión...quiso decirle algo lindo por como se veía pero sabia que ella debía hablar primero o debía terminar él pidiendo disculpas...

-De verdad me gustaría que estuvieses allá, pero no voy a obligarte si no quieres...-dijo ella-Debes tener tus razones...

-Las tengo. Gracias.

"Por todos los dioses", pensó Loki. Ella seguia ahi y si se veía muy hermosa...

-Bien...si no vas a acompañarnos...pues entonces ten ésto-dijo ella entregandole un paquete envuelto muy delicadamente en papel brillante gris y una cinta verde-Se acostumbra dar regalos en Navidad, y ya que no participarás...pues es mejor que te lo entregue ahora, no crees?

"Maldición"-pensó nuevamente Loki. Se veía hermosa y le entregaba un regalo y le estaba haciendo sentir mal..."Ah...ahora sonríe"...

Loki recibió el regalo y lo abrió, solo para descubrir que era un libro, y no cualquier libro...

-Es una primera edición de "Sidharta" de Hesse...-dijo ella

-Como sabias?

-Oh...recuerdas cuando estuvimos buscando ese libro raro en Brooklyn?-dijo ella-Entramos a esa librería y lo estuviste hojeando mucho rato...

Loki la observó y abrió la primera página, donde habia una dedicatoria para él, decía "Para Loki, un principe que también busca su destino, con afecto, Alex"...

-Con afecto?-preguntó él-No regalas un libro asi solo por "afecto"...-dijo Loki-No...al menos que...quieras algo mas de mi...es asi?

-Pude haber puesto "con cariño" o "con amor"...y me habrías dicho lo mismo, Laufeyson...-dijo Alex soltando una risa-Pero si quieres saber, deberás venir a la cena

-Ah...chantaje al dios del engaño...esa es buena...

-Tu decides, Loki-dijo ella acercandose lentamente a él, inclinandose para besarlo...sus labios parecía ir directamente a los suyos pero terminaron en su mejilla- Feliz Navidad...

-Eres buena en esto...

-Oh...he aprendido del maestro...

* * *

Comparado con lo anterior, la cena de Navidad fue pan comido. Pavo asado con relleno, mucho puré de manzana, patatas y ensaladas...pie de limón a destajo, vino y los ultimos chistes de Stark...el tipo si tenía talento para imitar a Fury...si hasta a Loki le pareció gracioso...

-Bien...dijo Steve luego del ultimo chiste de Iron man-Alguien debe dar las gracias...no? Es parte de la tradición?

-Creo que debe ser Alex, después de todo, ella preparó la cena...-indicó Barton guiñandole el ojo a la joven y sonriendole de una forma que tanto a Loki como Thor le desagradó...

-Oh...no creo que sea necesario, no soy buena dando discursos-dijo Alex-Además...me da mucha verguenza...

-Entonces...que tal un brindis de inicio?-dijo Loki levantando la copa a lo alto, algo que Thor y Alex imitaron, al igual que los invitados...

-Bien, y por que el brindis...?-consultó Natasha al dios del engaño

-No sé mucho de la Navidad...-dijo éste-Sé que esta celebración es sobre niño que fue enviado a la Tierra a morir y sé que puede sonar un poco cruel si lo lees asi, pero supongo que es mas bien para celebrar a alguien que llegó porque era necesitado, y aunque pudo ser un dios, decidió ser un hombre... aprendió a vivir entre ellos y luego no tuvo miedo a morir por los humanos...es un buen ejemplo para algunos de nosotros si lo analizan detenidamente...pero ese niño nació en un pesebre y fue acogido pese a no ser de este mundo, ¿que tal si celebramos por ello? Por quienes nos reciben en su hogar y sus vidas sin importar quienes seamos? Por los amigos...?

Que Loki considerara a alguno de ellos como un amigo, aunque tan solo fuera uno, era una revelación. Pero nadie quiso discutir y aceptaron el brindis...bebieron de sus copas y comieron a destajo...

Todos decidieron repartir sus regalos luego de la cena, ya que Tony y Peppers tenían planes para mas tarde y Steve debía levantarse temprano al dia siguiente para el desayuno con los veteranos de la II Guerra Mundial...

Y aunque nadie se puso de acuerdo, todos recibieron un presente esa noche. Lo mas lindo: el anillo de Tony a Peppers, que parecía decir algo mas aunque no quisieron insistir...lentes de diseñador para Barton, un afiche Gigante de Iron man para aumentar el ego de Tony...un Iphone para Steve, e instrucciones precisas y simples para usarlo...zapatos Jimmy Cho para Natasha, y el PSP Sony que quería Thor...una cartera gigante para Alex, que combinaba con sus ojos...y toda una serie de otras cosas que en mayor o menor medida todos recibieron, como perfumes, pañuelos, ropa, etc...

-No debí haberte dado tu regalo antes de la cena...-le dijo Alex a Loki mientras todos jugaban con sus regalos...-

-Está bien...mira!-dijo éste-Tengo una bufanda nueva...

-Si...pero lo que yo te dí fue mucho mejor...

-De eso no hay duda, Alex-dijo éste-

Todos seguían la conversación debio a lo sugerente de ésta, tanto que a comenzaron a molestarlos, pero ellos solo se limitaron a sonreír y bromear...mientras Thor y Alex levantaban las cosas de la mesa Loki fue hacia ella, que estaba sola en la cocina buscando algunas copas para mas champaña...

-Creo que ahora yo debo darte mi regalo, no crees?-le dijo Loki de una forma tan sugerente que la hizo estremecer de una forma no fraternal. Ella dió un paso hacia atrás y su cuerpo se encontró con el refrigerador...

-No es necesario...Loki...-dijo pero él parecía decidido. Se acercó a ella y colocó su puño derecho frente a ella, cerró los ojos y pronunció unas palabars, haciendo que en su interior comenzara a brillar...

Alex nunca habia visto a Loki hacer hechizos...habia sido victima de éstos en varias oportunidades y sabía que tenía talento para la magia, pero nunca lo habia presenciado, y el solo hecho de ver aquello ya era un regalo...unos segundos después abrió los ojos, y luego el puño...

Era una joya. Una pulsera de plata con piedras aguamarinas...

-Es lo mas hermoso que he visto, Loki...gracias...-dijo ella sonriendole

Loki acercó su muñeca y le colocó la pulsera. Mantuvo su mano izquierda unida a su mano derecha y lentamente se fue acercando a él. Estaba embriagado por la copa de vino y por el aroma de ella tan cerca. Nunca se habia sentido de esa forma...mareado, excitado y asustado, todo al mismo tiempo. Su cuerpo seguia cerca, demasiado.

Su boca comenzaba a secarse y sin saber que hacer, que decir ni que sentir, solo pudo seguir los deseos de sus entrañas...

En un impulso sin freno, tomó su rostro y le plantó un beso. Solo 3 segundos...sus labios sobre los de ella y una descarga electrica de millones de voltios sobre sus bocas...la soltó sin alejarse de su cuerpo, mientras ambos se observaban como si se vieran realmente por primera vez...

Loki tragó saliva. Y justo en ese instante aparece alguien por la puerta: Natasha.

-Alex...oh...disculpen, yo...-dijo ella-No sabia que estaban...¿Que hacían?

-Eh...Loki me daba mi regalo de Navidad-dijo Alex luego de tragar saliva también y levantando su mano-Lindo, no?

La sonrisa de Natasha les hizo saber que no habia creído aquello ni por un momento...

-Tony pregunta por las copas...-dijo ella-No se tarden

La agente Romanoff salió de la cocina sin decir mas. Iba a ser un secreto dificil de guardar, incluso para ella.

* * *

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO...SIGUIENTE CAPITULO...LAS COSAS NO SE QUEDAN ASI ENTRE LOKI Y ALEX...**


	10. Chapter 10

**_I'm sorry! El capitulo es muyyyy largo, y no soy muy buena haciendo escenas de accion. Aún asi, espero que les guste!_**

**CAPITULO 10: BATALLA**

Luego de la cena de Navidad, Alex se las habia ingeniado para desquiciar a Loki. Sabia que estaba confundido con respecto a ella, pero cada vez que ella queria preguntar las razones de ese beso, el simplemente se escabullía.

Asi que solo podía hacer lo que como mujer podía hacer frente a un hombre...desquiciarlo...después de todo, y aunque alien y principe...era un hombre.

-Ah...vacaciones de fin de año!-dijo ella haciendo su entrada triunfal a la cocina mientras sus compañero de casa desayunaba...Loki pudo notar lo fresca y despampanante que estaba, con un vestido gris y floreado y botas que combinaban...su cabello suelto y su rostro maquillado resaltaban sus ojos extraños... y su perfume...Por Hela, su aroma era embriagador!

-Planeas una salida temprano?-dijo Thor muy entusiasta, vigilando de cerca a su hermano que parece haberse perdido entre los pliegues de la ropa de Alex

-De hecho, si...Peppers me invitó de compras...tiene los mejores datos de ropa para las fiestas de fin de año...asi que, ¿van para la Torre Stark?-la joven se sentó al lado de Loki y se inclinó para tomar el café y el azucar, inclinandose hacia él, mientras Loki inevitablemente vió por entre la piel desnuda bajo su cuello...

-Si...debemos entrenar temprano, hay unos datos que Stark quiere compartir con nosotros...-dijo el principe rubio-Vienes?

Alex le sonrió y se desentendió disimuladamente de lo que su compañero estaba haciendo, pero lo miró de reojo, sin molestarse...Iba a ser un día muy largo...

* * *

Era la primera vez en esos meses en que vivía con los asgardianos y conocía a los Vengadores, que ella ingresaba a la cima de la Torre Stark, y si cuenta la fiesta de cumpleaños de Tony, la segunda vez que ingresaba a ese edificio...

Los guardias la identificaron y le dieron una contraseña valida solamente para el día...la registraron y pudo ingresar por el ascensor en compañía de Thor y Loki

-Debimos ingresar por una ventana, como lo hago siempre...-exclamó Thor-No me gustan los ascensores...

-Si, lo sabemos...-dijo Alex-Te desplomaste aqui en la fiesta de Tony, no lo recuerdas?...

Al ingresar a la cima de la Torre, vieron que todos estaban reunidos...ella levantó la mano a Steve, quien le devolvió el saludo, mientras Barton sonreía y trataba de acercarse a ella...Tony les gritó desde el otro lado de la sala...

-Hey...muchachos...y Alex...-dijo Tony-Vienes a unirte a la iniciativa?...Le encantaría a Fury reclutarte...

-Para que? Espiar niños?-respondió ella en una carcajada-Busco a tu novia...iremos de compras...

-Está ocupada en una reunión...ven con nosotros, iremos a entrenar...

-Creo que paso-dijo con una sonrisa mirando a Loki y luego a Barton-Demasiada testosterona...

-Excelente decisión-dijo Natasha ingresando a la habitación, mirando de reojo a Loki y luego a Alex-Peppers dice que te espera en el lobby...

-Excelente...-dijo la joven de cabello castaño-Bien...nos vemos!

La vieron desaparecer por el ascensor, mientras se hacia un silencio extraño. Alguien iba a decir una broma sobre el clima de tensión en la sala cuando una explosión hizo estallar las alarmas de la Torre. Estaban bajo ataque...

Alex alcanzó a subir en en el ascensor cuando, bajando, un ruido ensordecedor apagó todas las luces por varios segundos...luego de ello, las alarmas y luces de emergencia se encendieron...abrió la puerta del ascensor con gran dificultad y salió de éste, para darse cuenta que se hallaba aún a 15 pisos del lobby...hacia unos meses atrás, Thor le habia dicho que cuando atacaban la Torre -era probablemente la tercera o cuarta vez-los trabajadores eran llevados al subterráneo, a una especie de "habitación del Pánico"...solo debía llegar allá... Fue a una de las terminales computacionales del edificio, para intentar obtener información...

-Información, información...-pensó ella-Ehhh...Jarvis? Jarvis?

-"El edificio está bajo ataque, por favor dirigirse al subterráneo"...

-Estoy en el piso 15...¿son seguras las escaleras?-dijo ella

-Un 46% de los accidentes domésticos y un 49% de los accidentes laborales ocurren en las escaleras-aclaró la IA

-No me refiero a eso...olvidalo-dijo ella-Gracias, Jarvis...

-La base de datos no registra sus patrones de voz, identifiquese-dijo Jarvis

-Soy Alexandra Parrish, soy amiga de los principes de Asgard-dijo ella-Me dirijo al subterráneo

-Grabando patrones de voz...bienvenida a la Torre Stark, señorita Parrish-dijo la inteligencia artificial

-Gracias...-dijo ella corriendo hacia las escaleras-Aunque desearía no estar aqui...

* * *

El ataque de esta vez era de Hydra...querían algo especifico, probablemente alguna de las nuevas armas de Stark Industries...pero habia algo mas en ese ataque... la Encantadora iba con ellos. El solo hecho que una asgardiana poderosa como ella pudiese estar aliada con los enemigos de los vengadores, le hacia suponer a Loki y el resto que no iba a ser un ataque común.

En la cima de la Torre su hermano trataba de razonar con Amora, cuando ella lo vió aparecer...

-Vaya...me habian dicho que te habias reconciliado con tu hermano, pero ¿unirte a los Vengadores? Tenía que verlo con mis propios ojos...

Loki le sonrió con picardía...la encantadora siempre habia estado interesada en su hermano, pero no podía negar que debajo de ese "amor" por Thor era mas bien un interés en el trono de Asgard...al igual que él...tenían objetivos comunes, por lo tanto, una especie de historia ...

-Vete de aqui, Encantadora...o tendrás el mismo fin de los androides de Hydra...-dijo Thor-

-Amor mío...no vengo aqui por ti...-dijo la hechicera-Sino por él...no es asi, Loki?

El principe de cabello oscuro caminó hacia Thor, mientras éste vaticinaba lo peor...que su hermano estuviese detrás de los ataques.

-Vete, Amora...no volveré..-dijo entonces Loki-Sabes que puedo vencerte aún...mi magia solo está limitada para dañar humanos, no a mis enemigos...

-No puedo creerlo...el dios del engaño ha caido en su propia trampa...-dijo ella con una carcajada-Me dirás ahora que has cambiado? Por favor, Loki...te conozco...bastante, y sé que eres incapaz de hacer algo bueno sin segundas intenciones...ahora ¿me dirás que te has vuelto bueno?

-Bueno no, mejor...-dijo Loki lanzandole un rayo hacia la mujer que la hace saltar hasta el edificio siguiente, mirando a la mujer y luego a su hermano-

Ahora, si vas a combatir con alguien, será conmigo...Thor, vé y ayuda al resto, yo me encargo de la hechicera...

Thor asintió y fue ha auxiliar a Barton, quien estaba dentro del edificio junto a Natasha, quienes debían repeler la entrada de los androides...El capitán estaba en las calles, combatiendo a los androides desde el exterior, mientras Iron Man desde el cielo les disparaba...

-Loki,¿quien es la perversa lindura a tu lado?-le pregunto Stark-No me la presentas?

-No creo que te agrade...aunque en realidad viene a matarme, asi que tal vez a Barton le guste...

Se escuchó una carcajada por el radio, que fue acallada por el Capitán, pidiendoles que se concentren...

-Para esto te dejó aqui el Padre de Todo...-dijo entonces Amora-Para jugar al heroe con los humanos...eso te volverá debil, Loki...si es que ya no lo ha hecho...

-A que te refieres?

-Tu energía no está enfocada a la destrucción y el caos como antes-dijo la encantadora atacándolo-Hay algo extraño en tu magia...no puede ser...-agregó lanzando una carcajada-Oh...ésto será muy divertido...!

La hechicera desapareció, mientras Loki lo hacia también, bajando de la Torre para intentar dar con ella. Su hermano habia salido y lanzaba rayos a los androides... Le informó que Amora se habia ido, pero que creía que tramaba algo...

-Tramar algo? Contra quien?-preguntó Thor, y ahi fue cuando Loki comprendió...Alex, iba a ir tras de ella.

* * *

Le costó mas de 20 minutos llegar a la entrada, entre explosiones y derrumbres, finalmente encontró el Lobby hecho un desastre...las maquinas de Hydra estaban por todos lados, cuando de pronto se detuvo en alguien que yacía escondido entre los escombros. Barton habia sido herido y Natasha trataba de llegar hacia él, pero le era imposible...corrió hacia él, quien se sorprendio al verla...

-Que demonios haces aqui, Alex?-dijo él mientras la sangre salía a borbotones de una de sus piernas-Vete!

-Que?! Estas herido?-dijo ella mientras sacaba de su bolso un equipo de primeros auxilios y lo inmovilizó

Barton vió como la joven rompía su pantalón a la altura de la rodilla y trataba de limpiar la herida. Sacó alcohol y apositos y limpió la herida, fijándola bien para evitar que siga sangrando...

-Que estas haciendo? Como...?

-Soy profesora de pre escolar-dijo ella tratando de sacarle una sonrisa-Siempre llevo un equipo de primeros auxilios...una vez tuve que usar toallas higénicas para evitar que una nariz rota termine en tragedia...tienes suerte hoy, tengo vendajes...

Clint rió, pese a que el dolor en la pierna no le permitía hacer demasiado mas que aquello...Observó la paciencia con la que la joven trataba sus heridas, como si fuera una enfermera en un frente de batalla. Parecía no tener temor a estar en medio de un ataque y se preguntó si era el unico que se percataba de lo maravillosa que era...

Un explosión cerca de ellos lanzó escombros hacia ellos, pero Alex se abalanzó encima de él, cubriendolo delicadamente para impedir que se hiciera mas daño.

Su cuerpo se colocó sobre él, y por breves instantes olvidó hasta que estaba en medio de un enfrentamiento.

-Estas bien?-dijo ella volviendo al vendaje

-Yo debería preguntarte eso-dijo Barton mientras arreglaba su arco-Te recuerdo que yo soy el heroe aqui?

-Te recuerdo que estas herido...-dijo ella-Bien...estás listo...No deberías caminar, pero sé que no vas a hacerme caso...

En ese instante Natasha alcanzó a llegar hacia ellos...

-Que haces aqui, Alex?!-le gritó ella viendo sus manos manchadas de sangre y el vendaje de Clint para luego sonreía-Oh...vaya...estas bien?

-Ahora si-dijo Barton mirando a la joven con una sonrisa-Debemos ponerte a salvo, no puedes permanecer aqui...

En ese instante una serie de androides los atacaron...Alex corrió mientras era cubierta por Natasha...el subterráneo estaba bloqueado por lo que no podía acceder a ningún lugar donde estuviese a salvo, prácticamente, estaba en medio de fuego cruzado. Tomó un trozo largo de metal y cruzó el hall mientras usaba su arma como espada y esquivaba a los androides de Hydra...

-Vaya...es buena...-dijo Natasha a Clint

-No, es asombrosa...-respondió Ojo de Halcón

-Ya veo por que a todo el mundo le gusta-dijo Natasha gritandole ahora a la joven-Alex, hay un puesto de policía a 3 cuadras, corre hacia allá!

Alex les hizo una seña con la mano, sonriendole. Si que le agradaba meterse en lios, eso era seguro...

-Como que a todo el mundo le gusta?-preguntó Clint-que sabes?

-Bueno...Steve la adora, igual que Tony, Peppers...

-Que sabes? No me escondas las cosas, Nat, sabes que no puedes...-dijo lanzando una flecha que hizo cortocircuito en uno de los androides-Escupe...

-Concentrate en la batalla y no en una chica, por todos los Cielos, Clinton!

-Vale, vale...ya te lo sacaré...

* * *

Soldados de Hydra estaban atacando a la población civil...uno de ellos la atacó pero pudo deshacerse de éste facilmente, lo que le hacia preguntarse si eran demasiado estupidos o ella demasiado buena...desechó lo ultimo, ya que la ultima vez que tomó su espada de esgrima habia sido hacía 5 años atrás...

De pronto, vió acercarse a una mujer hacia ella...rubia, alta y vestida de verde...llevaba una especie de corona del mismo tono y sus ojos eran azules pero frios, tenebrosos...

Algo le hacia suponer que no era humana, una sensación extraña detrás de la nuca y todos sus instintos le hacian correr y alejarse de esa mujer, pero una fuerza la atraía hacia ella...

-Quien eres, insignificante midgardiana...?-dijo la mujer en una voz aguda y demandante, y entonces Alex supo, por lo que ella habia dicho, que era alguien de Asgard... algo le dijo que no le respondiera...-alguna mascota de los hijos de Odin, me supongo...hueles a ellos...pero ¿a cual de los dos perteneces?

Steve la vió a lo lejos...tratando de alcanzarla llamó a Tony...

-Stark, Alexandra está acá afuera...alguien la está atacando...una mujer...

-Que? Alex está con Peppers...ella...Oh no!-exclamó Tony llamando a Loki-Hey, Loki...tu ex está con tu novia...

Loki tardó dos segundos en comprender la expresión de Tony. La encantadora tenía a Alexandra...¿pero como?

Loki cerró los ojos mientras trataba de visualizar a Alex, mientras Steve atacaba a Amora pero solo consigió que ésta repeliera su ataque y lo lanzara encima de un automovil.

-Eres de Loki, no?-dijo la hechicera-Eres la razón por la que él se ha vuelto tan blando? Oh...es tan patético! Una simple chica mortal...

-Quien eres?-preguntó Alex sin poder moverse

-Amora, la Encantadora-dijo a mujer-Tenemos un pasado muy largo con tus principes asgardianos...

-Eres la novia de alguna de ellos?-dijo ella-Yo...solo son mis amigos, no te preocupes...y ya me iba...

-No, tu serás mi oportunidad, te mataré y él regresará para desatar el Ragnarok-dijo Amora-Será mi gran victoria...

-Te dije que eran mis amigos...no es necesario que te enojes...

En ese momento aterrizó Thor frente a ellas, miró a Alexandra, observando que llevaba un trozo de metal ensangrentado y disimuló una sonrisa. Sus ojos fueron hacia Amora...

-Dejala, Encantadora...-dijo el principe heredero

-O que? Vas a salvarla? Es tu mascota acaso o la de tu hermano?-respondió la asgardiana-Dime!

-Si le haces daño, te va a ir mal, Amora...dejala...

La encantadora le sonrio, pronunciando unas palabras cuando un rayo de luz golpeo a la joven, haciendola saltar por los aire justo para que Loki la alcanzara... El hechicero lanzó un hechizo sobre la mujer, dejandola incosciente. Tomó a Alex con delicadeza, apartando un mechon de su cabello y observandola..estaba viva, el hechizo de Amora no le habia afectado, y entonces comprendió las palabras de la hechicera. Su cercanía a ella la estaba haciendo inmune a la magia asgardiana... Thor se acercó a su hermano, quien estaba arrodillado con Alex en sus brazos...cuando ella abrió los ojos...

-Hey, que pasó?-dijo ella tratando de levantarse lentamente de los brazos del dios del engaño-Que pasó con la loca de verde?

-Está inconsciente...le hice un hechizo para que olvidara la batalla-dijo Loki mirando a la joven con una sonrisa, ayudandola a levantarse- ¿como te encuentras?

-Bien...-dijo la joven-Esa mujer...tiene que ser la ex novia de alguno de uds por la forma en que me atacó... ¿De quien?...Tiene que ser tu ex-agregó mirando a Loki-Solo tu tendrías una novia psicótica...

-Gracias, que amable...-dijo Loki-Fue mi alumna en las artes mágicas, en realidad está enamorada de Thor...

-Deben avisarme antes si sus ex van a visitarlos...de acuerdo?

Loki seguia sujetandola de la mano y no fue hasta que ella vió que aún estaba cerca de Loki que él se dió cuenta, sin embargo, no soltó su mano sino que la apretó con mas fuerza, consiguiendo que ella lo mirara a los ojos...

-Temí que...te pasara algo...-dijo Loki casi en un susurro, acercando su boca al oído de ella, para que le escuchara-No vuelvas a hacer una tontería como esta, si?

Alex le sonrió, justo cuando el capitán se acercó a ella.

-Que demonios hacias aqui, Alex!-interrumpió Steven visiblemente enojado-Deberías estar resguardada; este no es un lugar para ti...

El capitán miró a los hermanos de Asgard también algo molesto.

-Acaban de exponer a una civil a un peligro innecesario-dijo Rodgers mirando a la asgardiana que yacia inconsciente-Deben estar conscientes de ello, esa mujer iba a matarla...

-Cap, sé cuidarme...sé de los peligros-dijo la joven-No fue tan malo después de todo...

-Si, vimos lo que hiciste-dijo Tony llegando cuando los androides habían sido ya destruidos en su mayoria-Te proteges bien con un trozo de metal...me gustaría verte pelear con una espada real...

-No, gracias...la guerra no es lo mío...

Caminaron hacia el edificio, cuando vieron salir a Clint y Natasha, quienes habian evitado que los androides y los soldados de Hydra ingresaran al subterráneo o hacia alguna de las instalaciones científicas para robar información. Al ver a Barton, ella se acercó...

-Hey, mi salvadora...-dijo Ojo de Halcón-Buen vendaje de guerra...ya casi no duele...

-Cuando quieras, Halcón-dijo ella con una sonrisa-Creo que mejor vas a que te atiendan, el vendaje es provisorio...

-Si, espera...queria agradecerte...

Clint fue hacia ella y la abrazó, dandole un beso en la mejilla mientras Thor se daba la vuelta para murmurarle algo a su hermano, luego de lo cual se marchó de la escena yendo a buscar a Amora...Alexandra le sonrió a Clint tocando su mejilla con la mano...

-De nada, Halcón-dijo ella riendo-Pero...no vuelvas en enviarme flores, de acuerdo? Tu y yo...no va a resultar. Mejor y lo dejamos asi...

-Bien, tenía que intentarlo...-respondió Barton yendo a la ambulancia-Nos vemos...

* * *

Habian vuelto al departamento luego de todo un día de trabajosos intentos de detener un ataque de Hydra...estaba exhausta, sucia y un poco magullada. Fue a ducharse y luego a comer algo a la cocina. Al parecer, no era solamente su rutina, por que los hermanos de Asgard estaban asaltando el refrigerados. Comieron en silencio -señal inequivoca que estaban demasiado cansados para hablar-y luego ella prendió la televisión para ver alguna pelicula, Thor la acompañó pero Loki fue a su habitación sin decir nada. Pasada una hora, Thor roncaba al otro extremo del sillón.

Ella fue entonces hacia la habitación de Loki, y tocó dos veces, hasta que escuchó su voz que la invitaba a pasar...

-Podemos hablar?-dijo ella al mirarlo, sentado en su escritorio...Loki hizo una seña para que se sentara en la cama...sabia que tarde o temprano ella llegaría a interrogarlo y prefería que fue ahora, que la batalla habia terminado casi sin heridos y la adrenalina se habia disipado.

-Bien...-dijo Loki-De que quieres hablar?

Alexandra hizo una pausa, tragando saliva...eso era todo o nada...y Loki la seguia mirando.

-Estoy confundida...contigo, Loki-dijo ella-A veces parece que te entiendo y te conozco, aún debajo de esa cara de poker que llevas siempre...sé que somos amigos y confío en ti con mi vida, pero ahora...

-Ahora que, Alex?-consultó Loki tragando saliva pesadamente al verla ahi en su cama, comenzando a maquinar ideas-Que ha ocurrido?

-La batalla de hoy día...la forma en que me salvaste de esa loca...yo ya no sé que pensar de ti, Loki, y no sé que pensar de mi...

-Temes ser herida por mi culpa, en alguna batalla?-consultó él-Temes que yo te dañe...?

-No, no!-dijo ella acercandose a él sin abandonar la cama, tomando sus manos entre las suyas-Confío en ti, Loki...sé que nunca me harás daño...temo...temo que tu no vuelvas un día, y temo extrañarte cuando te marches...dime, ¿somos amigos, no?

-Pues...si-dijo Loki-Eso creo...

-Hay...algo mas aqui-dijo ella señalando el espacio entre ambos-Lo sé, lo sabes...no soy la unica confundida aqui, solo soy la unica que se ha atrevido a decirlo. Ahora, si sientes lo mismo, solo dilo...y si no, por favor usa alguno de tus hechizos para ahorrarme la verguenza...

Alex habia dado en el clavo y lo sabia. La unica diferencia es que ella enfrentaba esa batalla mientras que él la evitaba con todas sus fuerzas. Era el dios del engaño pero no podía mentirle a ella, no luego de lo que Amora le habia hecho pasar hoy. La encantadora tenía razón, ella lo habia hecho cambiar y no habia vuelta atrás...debia enfrentarse a esa batalla silenciosa entre ambos, sin importar las consecuencias...

Cerró los ojos unos segundos, sintiendo las manos de Alex sobre las suyas...se acercó un poco a ella y apartó sus manos, colocándola sobre sus mejillas. Acercó sus labios a los de ella, de la misma forma en que la noche de navidad, con suavidad, con la misma electricidad en el cuerpo...

-Si...hay algo mas aqui-dijo él respondiendo con ese beso la pregunta de Alex.

* * *

**Que les ha parecido? Espero que bien...dejen reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Se me está acabando la inspiración para este fics, asi que comencé otro...espero le guste. Mientras...lo que sigue! XD**

* * *

**CAPITULO 11: AMIGOS...CON QUE?**

-Esto se está haciendo muy extraño...en serio-dijo la joven mientras en silencio, trataba de evitar que Thor se diera cuenta que Loki no solo estaba en su dormitorio a las 7 de la mañana, sino que además estaba a cinco centimetros de tirarla sobre la cama, en piyamas-...me siento como Buffy, y que el cualquier momento vas a entrar por la ventana convertido en murcielago...

-Es solo esa estupida fantasia tuya de los vampiros...-dijo Loki susurrando con dificultad, mientras trataba de controlar sus manos-Pero estas en lo cierto, es muy extraño...si pudiera hacer hechizos como antes...Thor estaría de pie en la montaña mas alta de la Tierra y nosotros estaríamos...

-Cazando vampiros...

-Estaría clavandote los dientes...para empezar-agregó Loki con malicia, tratando de controlar lo que le provocaba Alex en su cuerpo

-Vaya...no sé si sentirme halagada o asustada...que tal si dejas que me duche y...dejamos la segunda base para otro momento...

-Cuando?

-Cuando no tengas un arranque psicótico?

-Entonces ponte cómoda-dijo Loki con una sonrisa saliendo de su cuarto, como si su comentario hubiese sido un cumplido

* * *

Habia algo perturbador en la necesidad de ambos de no arruinar lo que ahora tenían, pese a que ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de saber que era lo que tenían.

Los midgardianos tenían algo llamado "amigos con beneficios", que basicamente significaba tener relaciones sexuales con personas cercanas, no emparentadas, y con quienes tenían también relaciones de amistad...eso podía acercarsele a lo que ahora tenían, salvo por la parte de las relaciones...

Es decir...luego de esa tarde en donde se besaron por primera vez y en serio, ambos habian decidido no decirle a Thor nada de lo que pasaba entre ambos hasta no estar seguros que lo que sentían no era producto de algun hechizo de Amora o la adrenalina de la batalla. Además, habian dos hechos precisos que no le hacian avanzar: el miedo de Alex de tener sexo con un dios alien, y el mismo terror oculto de Loki de poder hacerle daño...

Bueno, el cuerpo de un asgardiano era igual al de un humano, eso Alex lo habia aprendido el tercer día de llegada de los asgardianos cuando Thor de paseo desnudo por la cocina...igual de un mortal solo que mas perfectos, musculosos, poderosos e inmortales. El problema era que Loki era un jotun, y ser un jotun era un problema para Loki. La sola idea de dañarla le hacia retroceder cada vez que las cosas comenzaban a calentarse entre ambos, y le daba razones de sobra a Alex para hacer lo mismo.

Y la sola idea de no poder hacerlo con ella, bueno, le daba mas ganas de hacerlo...

Ella habia vuelto a clases luego de las fiestas, y de hecho era un alivio, ya que le facilitaba la vida no verla revolotear todo el día con sus cortos vestidos y sus miradas provocativas...por Hella! Esa mujer si sabia como aprovecharse de él...y solo habian pasado dos semanas...la nieve también habia favorecido que llevara mas ropa puesta, pero no significaba que de vez en cuando no se paseara con sus cortos piyamas tratando de tentar su suerte...

-Que harán mañana en la noche, muchachos?-dijo ella-Algo en especial?

Ambos principes se miraron confundidos...

-Mi amiga Lucy está de cumpleaños...invitó a las muchachas y me pidió que les dijera si podían ir...¿sabes lo aburrido que es una fiesta entre puras maestras de escuela? En fin...¿quieren ir? Habrás muchas chicas...cerveza, comida y musica...

* * *

Loki soltó una carcajada ante el comentario...decirle eso al tipo con el que tienes un romance secreto raya en lo cómico, y solo serviría para convencer a Thor y arrastralo con éste...

-Suena bien...que dices?-le pregunta Thor a su hermano

-Está bien...pero solo para conocer a las mujeres con las que trabajas, Alex-dijo Loki-Quiero averiguar si todas están tan locas como tu...

Alex le regaló su sonrisa mas enigmática, haciendolo pensar si eso era la introducción a algo...

Llegaron a un bar en Brooklyn. Al entrar, un grupo de mujeres se abalanzaron sobre ella, entre ellas Lucy, la festejada...

-Feliz cumpleaños, amiga...-dijo Alex con entusiasmo, entregandole un regalo-Ah...ellos son mis compañeros de casa: Thor-dijo señalando al rubio-y Loki-mirando al moreno-Son lindos, no? Que te dije?

Lucy observó a ambos y detuvo su atención unos segundos en Loki, quien pareció sonreirle con amabilidad...de pronto, una joven se acercó a ello, de la altura de Alex, cabello castaño y ojos café...vestía sencillamente, con jeans y una polera corta, a diferencia del resto de las mujeres-incluida Alex-que se habian arreglado especialmente para la fiesta...

-Recuerdas a Jean, mi hermana, no?-dijo Lucy mientras ella saludaba a Alex con un beso en la mejilla...

-Claro...que tal!-dijo Alex y luego miró a sus amigos-muchachos...ella es Jean, Jean Foster, hermana de Lucy, es enfermera...

Si no conociera a Thor como ya lo hacia en los meses en que vivía con él, supondría que el tipo tenía serios problemas de aprendizaje, digo, por la forma en que se quedó mirando a Jean Foster como si la mujer estuviese cubierta de chocolate...claro que Jean era linda, y parecía la clase de chica buena que a Thor le movía el piso...Loki rodó los ojos con fastidio mientras miraba alrededor...

-Vengan conmigo...-dijo Jean-les buscaré lugares...este lugar es un desastre...pero supongo ya sabes como les gusta divertirse a mi hermana y sus amigas, no?

-No me lo me lo recuerdes, Jean...todavía no puedo regresar a ese bar en el Bronx, cuando Lucy se emborrachó y me obligó a cantar "Like a virgin"...que verguenza!

Jean sonrió mirando de reojo a Thor, quien ya parecía embobado con ella...acompañó a la enfermera por unos tragos, mientras Alex y Loki se quedaban en una mesa, viendo la exhibición algo desinhibida de dos de sus amigas en la pista de baile...

-Ella es Susan-dijo Alex señalando con el dedo a una mujer de unos 30 y tantos, de cabello rubio, tez muy blanca-es profesora en segundo grado...y la que baila con ella es Carmen-agrega mientras Loki mira a la acompañante, una mujer de la misma edad, morena y de cabello corto-Es maestra de español...

-Vaya...me estoy haciendo la idea de la educación que reciben los niños en la Tierra...creo que esperaré unos años para conquistarla-aclaró Loki mientras recibía un manotazo de Alex y él respondía con una sonrisa burlona-.

-Asi que...tu eres el famoso Loki...-dijo una voz, acercandose a ellos un hombre que bordeaba los 40...un poco mas bajo que él, cabello rubio y corto, ojos azules y muy bronceado-Yo seguía pensando que eras producto de la imaginación de Alex...el hombre sonrió, y le tendió la mano a Loki en forma de saludo...

-Gusto en conocerte-dijo el hombre-Soy Brian DeGea...el maestro de educación fisica...

-Loki Laufeyson-dijo éste sin agregar mas

Brian hizo una seña a Loki indicando la silla junto a Alex, Loki observó a su hermano, abstante ocupado con Jean, asi que lo invitó a sentarse. El hombre rubio observó de reojo a su compañera de trabajo que estaba enfundada en un vaporoso vestido lila y negro y luego a Loki...

-Asi que...a que te dedicas, Loki?

-Soy principe-dijo Loki esbozando una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios

El hombre lo miró y solo lanzó una gran risa fingida, esas que Alex odiaba...pero Loki sonrió también...

-Soy soldado...militar-agregó el asga...rdiano-Venimos de Noruega con mi hermano Thor-agregó señalando con el dedo al rubio

-Vaya...es grande!-dijo Brian-Asi que...Noruega? Debes estar acostumbrado a este clima entonces...yo no, fui a Bahamas para las vacaciones de fin de año, sabes? Quedarme aqui para las fiestas en este clima, no es lo mío...invité a Alex, pero tu amiga no quiso acompañarme, hubiese sido genial: Sol, playa, bikinis... ¿no crees, Loki?

-Desde luego...-dijo Loki sin quitar su sonrisa y la mirada de Brian-Pero si hubiese ido contigo a Bahamas se habría perdido el fin de semana que pasó conmigo teniendo sexo salvaje hasta volverse loca...estoy seguro que va a recordarlo por años...mientras que Bahamas ... sigue ahi ¿no crees, Brian?

Alexandra no sabia si fingir un ataque de aplopejia o lanzarse al piso a reir hasta orinarse, por lo que lo unico que hizo entonces fue asentir muy seria las palabras que antes habia dicho Loki, haciendo que luego de ello Brian se levantara de su asiento y fuera a buscarse un trago...

-Asi que...es muy común que tipos asi se te insinúen?

-No , y no era necesario todo eso, Loki...aunque fue divertido!-dijo ella lanzando una risotada tratando de evitar el tema-No puedo creer lo que le dijiste?!

-Hubiese sido mucha mejor idea matarlo...-agregó el asgardiano muy serio, Alex tardó 5 segundos en notar que hablaba en serio

-Espera, estas celoso de ese estupido? Que tal si mejor bailamos?-dijo entonces la joven-Es una fiesta despues de todo...

-No sé bailar...y no creo que quiera...-dijo el dios de Asgard levantandose de la mesa y yendo hacia la puerta...

Alex alcanzó a esbozar un "Que demonios!" saliendo detrás de él. Estaba comenzando a nevar, y hacia un frio de los mil demonios, pero ella iba tras él tratando de comprender por que se habia enojado tanto hasta que algo le hizo "click" en su cabeza...claro, él era un dios de Asgard, el dios de las mentiras y el engaño...un principe que probablemente azotaba gente solamente por mirarlo feo, y no sabia que hacer ahora que un simple tipo que trataba de coquetear con la chica que le gustaba.

-Te sientes igual que cuando yo conocía a Amora...-dijo entonces Alex, consiguiendo la atención de Loki, quien se dió vuelta y se quedó mirandola con una mezcla de rabia y asombro...

-Comparas a ese inutil humano con una hechicera asgardiana...!

-Una mujer con la que tienes una historia, Loki...sabia de de ti, te buscaba!-dijo ella-Creí que tu y ella tenían algo y yo, no soy una diosa, no soy un heroe...solo soy yo...

-Solo estas tratando de voltear esta situación...de enredar todo con las palabras pero te recuerdo que ese es mi trabajo...-dijo Loki aún molesto

-Que te molesta entonces?-dijo Alex ya rendida-Que no puedas matarlo? Que trabaje con él? Que trate de seducirme o algo asi...? Dime!

-Me molesta que seas humana!-dijo Loki al fin, gritándole Me molesta que por mucho que te quiera, seas una humana...alguien perecedero, Alex...alguien que va a morir...

Los ojos de Loki comenzaron a tornarse rojos, a su alrededor, un viento frio comenzó a invadir el ambiente...luces verdes salían de sus manos pese a que el dios de Asgard trataba de evitarlo...

-A veces solo quiero matarte, sabes?-dijo Loki entonces mas relajado-Tu...y tu calidez y tu cariño...me hace tan mal enamorarme de ti, Alexandra...una vida humana no es nada y tu pareces disfrutar coqueteando con quien te plazca, con Barton...y ese imbecil-agregó Loki señalando el bar a un costado del callejón donde discutían...-pero no puedo evitarlo...pasa que soy un dios, Alex! ¿Que dios se queda sentado, rindiéndose a los designios de una niña?!

Loki se marchó del callejón quien sabe donde, y Alex prefirió dejarlo asi. No podía irse demasiado lejos.

* * *

Se habia marchado. Loki se habia ido. Estaba desconsolada y Thor no podía hacer mucho por tratar de tranquilizarla. La primera noche no durmió, esperando que él regresaba y le dijera lo que sea...que la insultara si quería...pero verlo ahi, a salvo...

Ni siquiera Stark, con toda su tecnología, podía hacer muchos por dar con él...

Era casi media noche del tercer día. Preparaba un sandwich con un jugo, aunque estaba agotada. No habia podido dormir pensando que era luna llena y Loki no estaba en el departamento. Loki entró por la puerta sigilosamente y la vió en la cocina, ambos se quedaron mirando el silencio unos segundos. Alex acercó el plato con el sandwich y el jugo hacia él...

-Es solo pollo con algo de salsa...-dijo la joven-Por si tenías hambre...

Loki esbozó una sonrisa, mirandola a los ojos...pero no sabia que decir, o por donde comenzar...

-Yo...siento haberte hecho sentir mal, pero asi soy, y no voy a cambiar, ni siquiera por un dios...-dijo la joven

-Lo sé...no estoy acostumbrado que alguien me haga sentir cosas como tu lo haces...-dijo Loki-Es muy tarde para cambiar, ya estoy viejo para esto...

-Sé que eres un maldito bipolar insensible que no sabe relacionarse con la gente, pero te quiero...y tu a mi, asi que por favor no vuelvas a hacerme esto, vale? Generalmente la gente habla de sus sentimientos...debes comenzar por ahi...

-No soy un estupido sentimental...-aclaró Loki

-No... solo eres un estúpido, sabes que estaba muy preocupada?!, sin mencionar a Thor...me dijo que volverías, pero no me dijo cuando

-No lo menciones, de acuerdo?-dijo él-No quiero pensar en lo que va a decirme ahora que sabe lo de nosotros

-No lo sabe, no le he dicho nada...-dijo la joven-Sinceramente, Loki, ni siquiera yo sé lo que tenemos...

La risa de Loki ante el comentario hizo levantar a Thor, quien al verlo fue a abrazar muy fuerte a su hermano. Miró a Alex, quien ahora volvía a sonreír luego de casi 4 días...el no era muy inteligente, pero habia que sumar dos mas dos para saber...

-Estábamos preocupados...-dijo Thor-que bueno que estas bien...no, Alex?

-Por supuesto...ahora, es mejor que vaya a dormir, mañana debo trabajar...

Alex se dirigió al pasillo, cuando Thor queda mirando a su hermano, dandole un golpe en el hombro...

-Auch...que haces?!

-Que haces tu?-dijo el rubio-Vé por ella...dile algo...

-Que voy a decirle?

-Por Odin...y yo soy el tonto!-dijo Thor yendo también a su habitación-Idiota...

* * *

**_Espero les haya gustado...y que la musa me acompañe en estos días..._**


	12. Chapter 12

_**No he andado muy bien de animo en estos días...por suerte este capitulo lo escribí la semana pasada...asi que aqui va...**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 12: THOR**

-Golpeame...!

-Que?

-Golpeame...o un pequeño choque eléctrico...no eres acaso el dios del trueno?

-Alex...no voy a hacerte daño..¿.estas loca?-dijo Thor volviendo a sentarse en el sillón, visiblemente deprimido-Solo dejemoslo asi...

-Que? No puedes...y si es la mujer de tu vida? Ah?

Alex estaba decidida a ayudar a Thor, lo queria como un hermano, como el hermano que siempre quiso tener para rescatarla del infierno en donde vivió con su abuela, e iba a hacer lo que hiciera falta para reunirlo con Jane, la chica que habia conocido en la fiesta de su amiga...pero el pobre tenía menos estrategias de seducción de una ameba...le parecía tan extraño que un tipo tan grande, rubio, bronceado y musculoso fuese tan torpe para acercarse a una chica...

-No vas a sacar nada con Thor-dijo Loki llegando de su caminata por Central Park-Generalmente a Thor las chicas lo persiguen, no al reves...en Asgard no necesita ni siquiera hablar...

-Pues tendrá que hacerlo ahora...eso si quiere invitar a salir a Jane...-dijo Alex hacia Loki-la hermana de Lucy es una chica inteligente y sencilla, no va por la vida cazando principes...ahora, ¿que tal si me golpeas? Un poco?

-Estas perdiendo la razon?-dijo Loki-No voy a golpearte...

-Bien, bien...solo necesito...lo tengo!-dijo ella comenzando a quitarse los zapatos, los jean y el sueter que llevaba, quedandose solamente en ropa interior, una polera y calcetines...corrió al baño y abrió la ducha, desde donde escucharon un grito y solo se miraron desconcertados...

-Que es lo que intenta hacer?-preguntó Loki-Matarse?

-Intenta ayudarme a tener una citacon Jane...aunque no sé si funcione-aclaró el rubio-Matandose solo logrará que la cita sea en su funeral...

Tres horas mas tarde, Alex iba con Thor al hospital donde trabajaba Jane. Lo atendió el doctor de turno y le recetó un par de pastillas. Era entonces el momento de buscar a Jane, a la que encontraron en el pasillo apenas salieron de la consulta. Los ojos de Thor brillaron inmediatamente, y Jane trataba de mostrarse seria en su trabajo, pero también sonreía como una estupida colegiala...

-Que hacen aqui?-dijo Jane saludandolos-Paso algo malo?

-No...solo un catarro...ya sabes, la lluvia, el frio...-dijo Alex mirando a su amigo-Recuerdas a mi amigo Thor, cierto?

-Si, claro-dijo la joven enfermera con brillo en los ojos-Thor Odinsson...verdad?

-Si, me...alegra volver a verte, Jane Foster-dijo Thor con una sonrisa-Yo...bueno...

Esa era la señal de Alex, quien los dejó con la excusa de ir a pedirle al doctor la receta que habia olvidado...al regresar del pasillo notó que ellos estaban sentados pero que luego de unos segundos ella se levantó y salió muy rapido. Thor se dió la vuelta muy serio y se dirigió a ella...

-Y...que ocurrió?-dijo ella mientras ella veía el semblante serio de su amigo-Que paso? Que te dijo?

Pero Thor no era bueno mintiendo, a los tres segundos se asomó su sonrisa por la cara, luego de lo cual sacó del bolsillo de sus jeans gastados una tarjeta con su numero...

-La invité a salir...me dijo que la llamara en la noche, cuando salga de su turno...-dijo el dios de Asgard-Eso quiere decir que si, cierto?

Alex emitió un sonido cercano al grito...comenzando a saltar y lanzándose a darle un abrazo...

-Si...genial!-dijo ella mientras salían del hospital y caminaban por un taxi-Soy genial...me siento tan feliz por ti, Thor... es una buena chica...

-Crees que debería venir a buscarla a la salida de su turno...debe irse a su casa a las 10 de la noche, y es muy peligroso...-dijo el principe rubio

-Sería un lindo gesto de tu parte...un gran...detalle...-respondió la joven mientras comenzaba a toser-Vaya...creo que me enfermé en serio...

-Te debo un gran favor, Alexandra...que puedo hacer por ti?-dijo Thor

-Que tal mover tu martillo y llevarnos rápido a casa...creo que no me siento bien...

* * *

Era un viernes en la tarde, y en vez de ir al cine, a beber algo con sus amigas, de fiesta, o tratando de llegar a tercera base con Loki, estaba acostada en su cama, abrigada como un esquimal, mientras su temperatura seguia subiendo y tosía cada tres segundos...Loki abrió su puerta, y la observó unos segundos en silencio.

-Antes de venir aqui...creía que Thor era el cabeza hueca mas grande de los 9 reinos...no sabia que tenía tanto que aprender en la Tierra...-dijo el principe, sentandose en la orilla de la cama, mientras ella trataba de acomodarse...

-De que hablas? Me siento bien...solo un poco cansada...-dijo la joven-Solo necesito un abrazo y quizás algo mas..¿que dices? Thor se irá a su cita en un rato mas y estaremos solos...

-No voy a tocarte, Alex...estas enferma, sudando y tienes mucosidades saliendo de tu nariz y tu boca...ni lo pienses...

-Que desconsiderado eres...y asi dices que yo te gusto? Eres un insensible...

-Sabes bien que no soy Thor...-dijo Loki-No voy oliendo las flores o suspirando como estupido...-aclaró Loki-Todo esto te pasó por ser demasiado buena...ya lo ves?

-Que querias que hiciera? Dejar a tu hermano solo sin ayudarlo?

Loki le sonrió, mientras ella rodaba los ojos. Tosió unos segundos y luego tomó de su vaso con limonada caliente...

-Mira...sé que no te llevas bien con él, pero...Thor es un tipo genial, de esos hombres buenos e ingenuos que ya no existen-dijo ella-Yo siempre quise tener un hermano y ya que tu no lo quieres, pues bueno...

-Sabes bien que él y yo no somos hermanos...-dijo Loki molesto

-Bueno, yo siempre quise uno...un hermano mayor ¿sabes?-dijo ella-Asi como Thor...grande y musculoso...iba a irse lejos a trabajar desde muy joven y luego regresar por mi para sacarme de casa de mi abuela...e iba a ser bueno y apuesto, ibamos a vivir en una gran ciudad y todas mis amigas iban a estar enamoradas de él...

-Tienes una gran imaginación, Alex...o estas delirando por la fiebre-dijo el principe-Se nota que no conociste a Thor antes, cuando era un insensible arrogante que solo queria gloria y batallas...

-Bueno...me caes bien tu, no?-dijo ella lanzando una carcajada-Y creeme que en mi mente, mi hermano era genial...asi que tenía que ayudarlo ahora, no?

-Alex...de verdad estas bien? Acabas de confundir a Thor con tu hermano...¿el que no existe?

Loki fue hacia ella, tocando su frente con el dorso de su mano, luego sus mejillas, las cuales enrojecían.

-Tienes fiebre, lo ves?!-dijo el principe-Vamos...debemos ir al hospital, y esta vez en serio...

-Pero mamá...ya fui esta mañana...

La sola idea de ir a un lugar atestado de debiles humanos enfermos le sacaba de quicio a Loki...sinceramente, sabia que se estaba volviendo blando y no estaba seguro de las cosas que haria por ella ahora que ya sabia que la queria...

Al llamarla para revisarla, Loki la tomó en sus brazos, sentandola en la camilla, mientras observaba al mismo doctor que la atendió en la mañana...un hombre mayor, de unos 50 y tanto...

-Te recuerdo...-dijo el doctor-estuviste aqui en la mañana...que ocurrió?

-Empeoró desde esta mañana-dijo Loki muy brevemente-Ha estado cerca de 3 horas con fiebre...tose profusamente...

-Ud la acompañó en la mañana?

-No...fue su hermano, el otro principe de Asgard...-dijo ella sonriendo-El es mi novio, sabe? Bueno...él dice que no porque es un dios alien pero sé que me quiere...aunque es un maldito insensible...

Loki levantó los hombros, con cara de "tambien está delirando", algo que el doctor comprendió inmediatamente...Revisó su garganta, sus pulmones y tomó su temperatura...

-Bien...si antes tenía un catarro, ahora es gripe...te vamos a inyectar unos antibióticos, unas pastillas, mucho liquido y reposo hasta el lunes, vale?-dijo el doctor con una sonrisa de padre-Sabes...tengo una hija de tu edad, y a tu edad los chicos se creen inmortales...tu amigo hizo bien en traerte...

-No es mi amigo...ni siquiera sé si le agrado...-replicó ella pero el doctor solo asentía.

El doctor fue hacia una mesita para recetarle un par de cosas, luego a darle indicaciones a la enfermera...

-Van a inyectarme...ahora?-dijo ella-Ahora...ya?

-Solo un pinchazo, señorita...-dijo la enfermera...una joven de su edad-Ni lo vas a sentir, solo date la vuelta y baja tu ropa interior...

-Creo que te esperaré afuera...-dijo Loki-A menos que quieras una foto de esto?

-Eres un desgraciado...-murmuró ella con odio, mientras la enfermera limpiaba la zona en cuestion y le clavaba la aguja con precisión.

Cuando Loki volvió a la sala, ella seguia mirandolo con odio, llevaba un trozo de papel con una receta y su abrigo en la mano. El hombre le ayudó a colocarse su abrigo y guardó el papel en su bolsillo...la observó, sin poder evitar sonreir con malicia al verla destruida y enferma...

-De que te ries?

-No puedo creer que hayas sobrevivido a un ataque de Hydra y Amora, y ahora te derrumbre un resfrio...-dijo él. Lentamente tomó su rostro entre sus manos y posó sus labios en su mejilla derecha...

-Vamos a casa...debes descansar...

* * *

Habia hablado incoherencias durante todo el camino a su departamento. Tres cuadras antes de llegar, se quedó dormida. Le pagó al taxi y la cargó desde éste hasta llegar a la puerta de su hogar. Le intrigaba lo liviana y fragil que se veía y trató de apartar la mirada, pero era inevitable no mirarla...su cabello revuelto, su piel rosada por la fiebre...si solo tuviese su magia, ya le habria quitado el resfrío, pero no podía hacer hechizos contra humanos, ni buenos ni malos.

Al abrir la puerta notó que no estaban solos: Thor y Jean estaban en el sofá del departamento...se estaban besando pero pararon inmediatamente al ver llegar a Loki con la joven en sus brazos...

-Su fiebre aumentó-se limitó a decir el dios del engaño-Solo necesita descansar...

Dirigió sus pasos a la habitación de Alex, sin agregar mas. Tanto Thor como Jean se miraron confundidos, para luego sonreír...

-No sabia que Alex y tu hermano fuesen...ya sabes...

-Creo que ellos tampoco lo saben-dijo Thor susurrandole a su amiga

Mientras Loki le quitaba el abrigo y los zapatos a Alex, ella seguia murmurando como lo hacia desde que se quedó dormida...su fiebre seguia alta, pero fuera de peligro.

La acostó y abrigó. Mientras, Thor despedía a Jane, con quien se comprometía a salir al dia siguiente. Ambos hermanos se sentaron en la mesa, uno frente al otro. Thor con un vaso de leche, Loki con un café...

-Gracias por preocuparte por Alex, Loki...-dijo Thor sin querer preguntar mas...solo que esta vez su hermano no le lanzó un insulto ni degradó su inteligencia. Lo observó a los ojos...

-Serás rey de Asgard en poco tiempo, pero al entrar hoy, vi como le ponías la lengua en la boca a una midgardiana-dijo el moreno-Piensa bien lo que haces, Thor...no hay mas herederos en Asgard, Odín no puede vivir para siempre...y nunca permitirá que una mortal se siente en el trono...

-Eso no lo sabes...Jane es...

-Si, lo sé, la amas...pero Odin no volverá a arriesgarse, no después de lo que pasó conmigo...-le respondió Loki-Solo cuídate Thor, no puedo resguardarte como antes con juegos de luces y humos, tengo mis propios problemas...

-Tus propios problemas? Que quieres decir?-dijo Thor-Algún enemigo?

Loki lo miró...ahi estaba...el tipo bueno e ingenuo hasta la medula que siempre sería su hermano...el que ahora veía nuevamente por sobre el odio y el deseo de venganza. Su hermano el futuro rey habia abandonado todo para cuidar de él en el exilio y nunca en esos casi 6 meses le habia agradecido. Ni siquiera se habia percatado que sin importar nada, Thor siempre seguia a su lado. El hermano que todos quieren, el hermano que Alex siempre quiso para llenar su propia vida solitaria. Se limitó a sonreirle.

-Alex tiene razón...uds dos son hermanos-dijo Loki terminando su taza de café para dejar la taza vacía en el lavabo, luego de lo cual salió de la cocina no sin antes despedirse...

-Que duermas bien, hermano...-agregó, haciendo que Thor sonriera.

* * *

_Bien, espero que les haya gustado...el capitulo no está 100% centrado en Thor pero si en el impacto de éste en la vida de Alex y Loki...me gustó escribirlo y me sentí un poco emocional al notar que MI LOKI se está volviendo mas humano y considerado...(snif snif...)_

_En fin...**next chapte**r...finalmente Loki y Alex llegan a 3º base...**spoilers:** voy a evitar tanto lemon, porque se acerca Valentine's day y todos nos ponemos romanticos...asi que dejaré el sexo duro por ahora -no sufran-haré algo mas romántico...y tal vez en los siguientes capitulo regrese mi hermana gemela malvada y cachonda..._

_Gracias por los reviews..._


	13. Chapter 13

_**Bien bien, capitulo laaaargo y con un guiño a San Valentin. Disfruten!**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 13: ALGO MAS...**

-Esa herida de ahi?

-Creo que fue cuando me lanzaron un vehiculo...

-Y el moretón?

-Eso...ah...¡eso si fue un vehiculo!

-Thor!-dijo Alex ya disgustada-Tienes una cita hoy con Jane-Que se supone que le vas a decir cuando te vea llegar asi?

-No te preocupes, amiga Alex...sano rápido

-Y mañana es San Valentín...recuerdas, el día de los enamorados, debes comportarte decentemente-dijo ella moviendo la cabeZa con disgusto-Que le compraste? Debes darle un regalo...

-Eh...rosas?-dijo Thor

-Cursi-respondió la chica-Jane debe estar loca!

* * *

Los dioses de Asgard tienen la cabeza dura. Y a veces también hueca. Esa era la conclusión de Alexandra a 6 meses de vivir con ellos...pero bueno: morenos, rubios, dioses de asgard, tipos con poderes mutantes, millonarios hombres comunes, daba lo mismo, todos eran iguales...impulsivos, incoscientes, arriesgados.

Si hasta Loki, el ejemplo mas patente de un mago con trucos suficientes para no ensuciarse las manos, terminaba envuelto en esa mezcla extraña de testosterona, superpoderes y habilidades aliens que eran Los Vengadores.

Y para colmo, siempre llegaban sucios...y ahora heridos...

-Sano rápido, sano rápido...si, claro-dijo ella golpeando la puerta de la habitación de Loki-Hey...enfermera para principes aliens...voy a pasar y espero que estes decente...

La verdad es que no lo esperaba...en realidad esperaba que al menos esté limpio. Pero al entrar a su habitación notó que seguía en la ducha...recorrió su habitación: algunos libros, un ajedrez encima del escritorio, la tablet que robó a Tony, si hasta la ropa sucia del canasto parecía ordenada...

Y ahi lo vió salir...su cabello revuelto y mojado cayendo por su rostro, sus ojos de genuina sorpresa al verla ahi...y claro, la toalla que le cubría solamente lo necesario, dejando su pecho y espalda al descubierto. Alex parpadeó varias veces porque, aunque habia llegado ya a segunda base con Loki, él era mas bien pudoroso con su propio cuerpo y todas las veces terminaba ella a medio vestir, nunca él...

-Viene a ver si necesitas atención médica-dijo mostrando el botoquin-Ya sabes: desinfección, una sutura...vendaje...

Loki sonrió bajando la vista al notar que ella realmente se sentía atraida por él...y que se avergonzaba un poco al verlo desnudo, o casi. El sabia que Alex no era una mujer timida, y probablemente haya tenido cierta cantidad de hombres, por lo que la situación no debia parecerle extraña...a menos que ella...

La observó. Habia visto esa mirada antes en las mujeres que muchas veces observaban a su hermano: Deseo. Excitación. Sacudió levemente su cabeza y fue hacia ella, Alex retrocedió unos pasos...justo antes de rozar su cuerpo sobre el de ella, se sentó en la silla del escritorio con las piernas levemente abiertas y haciendo un gesto para que se acercara y observara una herida en el hombro...

-Veamos...-dijo acercandose a él, colocando su cuerpo en medio e inclinandose para elevar la altura de la silla, haciendo que sus muslos rozaran la entrepierna de Loki, que escasamente la toalla lograba cubrir-Te hiciste esto con un automovil también?

-Una espada...-dijo Loki-Muy afilada-Nunca he sido bueno esquivando espadas...

-Solo necesita una sutura pequeña y vendaje...-dijo ella mientras tomaba sus utensilios y comenzaba a trabajar.

Cada cierto rato, inclinaba mas su cuerpo contra el del asgardiano, haciendo que la postura se hiciera placenteramente tortuosa, en especial porque ambos habian retrasado ese tipo de cosas durante por lo menos dos semanas...y la espera comenzaba a molestar...Loki se inclinó hacia atrás, haciendo que el cuerpo de Alex lo hiciera también, y que, de paso, deslizara sus muslos y caderas encima de él...

-Loki, no te muevas...estoy tratando de no dejar cicatrices...-dijo ella-Será solo dos minutos mas...

-Mujer, estas casi encima mio...como quieres que no me mueva?! Esto debe ser una clase de tortura midgardiana, no? Yo desnudo, y tu rozandome la entrepierna con tus caderas...

Alex le sonrió. Iba a seguirle el juego...soltó la aguja unos segundos y con dos agiles movimientos colocó sus rodillas una a cada lado de las caderas de Loki, sentandose a escasos milimetros de él...

-Por Hella, esto es maldad...-dijo Loki con una sonrisa-Ya sabes como voy a responder a esto, verdad?

-Solo dame un minuto...-dijo Alex, quien la terminaba la sutura y ahora desinfectaba y colocaba un vendaje.

Al terminar, solo se quedaron mirando frente a frente. Alex quitó un mecho de cabello humedo del rostro de Loki, y pudo ver en sus ojos el deseo a punto de estallar en el, y él pudo ver lo mismo en ella...Alex, sin dejar de mirarlo, dejó sus implementos sobre el escritorio, y se quitó el sueter que llevaba, quedando solamente con una corta polera sin mangas, un brasier deportivo, y el pantalón de ejercicio que siempre llevaba cuando estaba en casa.

Los ojos de Loki se posaron en sus labios rosados y carnosos que pedían los suyos, respondiendole de inmediato. Las lenguas entrelazadas y sus brazos estrechando su cuerpo pequeño frente al suyo. Mientras sus lenguas jugaban, él ya le quitaba la polera, dejandola solamente con el brazier, y comenzaba a bajar por su cuello mientras ella lanzó un quejido de placer.

Era desesperante. Y placentero. Y habia sido un desperdicio de tiempo no haberlo hecho antes, pensó Loki. No estaba pensando, y cuando no pensaba no era capaz de articular algo coherente en su lengua. De ahi que cuando Thor entró a su habitación y los vió...cubierto con una toalla a penas, Alex sin polera y encima del asgardiano...los labios hinchados de ambos, la joven con las mejillas rosadas...pues, Loki no supo bien que decir.

-Lo sabia, lo sabia!-dijo Thor mirando a su hermano-No tenía pruebas pero ahora lo sé...tu dandome sermones sobre como como comportarme con las mujeres de Midgard, ah?

-Te hé dicho que nunca entres a mi habitación sin tocar...

-No entrar...sin tocar...-dijo Thor-Dile eso a Alex que te estaba tocando la...

-Thor!-dijo Alex bajandose lentamente de la silla-Solo estaba, ya sabes, haciendo una sutura en su pecho, de una herida de espada...

-Soy tan estupido? No creo-dijo Thor-A mi me suturaste, no estabas haciendo eso, diganme algo, ¿desde cuando ustedes dos estan haciendo esto?

-De que hablas?-dijo Alex nuevamente, tomando su polera desde el piso y luego el sueter-Bueno...¿quien quiere un café?

Salió de la habitación mientras Loki se levantaba de la silla y regresaba al baño, saliendo luego de unos minutos vestido con su ropa habitual: camisa blanca y pantalón negro...pero al salir, Thor seguia ahi...

-Te conozco, hermano, mas de lo que tu crees-dijo Thor mientras una mano en su pecho detenía al principe de cabello oscuro. Su mirada era seria, demasiado considerando lo que acababa de pasar. Algo de lo que habia visto no le habia gustado...

-Me vas a dejar salir?

-No hasta que me digas que pasa entre Alex y tu, y quiero la verdad, no tus palabras adornadas de mentiras-dijo el rubio-La quieres?

-Podemos no ponernos sentimentales...ya sé que te sientes como su "hermano mayor" y todo eso pero...

-La quieres?-dijo Thor nuevamente

-Thor...por favor...

-La quieres, Loki?

Ahi estaba el problema...que Thor solo se concentraba en una cosa a la vez y esa cosa era ahora lo que habia visto. Y que si la queria, mucho...reconocerlo frente al tonto de su hermano sería cavar una tumba y poner todo el resto de sus sentimientos reprimidos ahi para que Thor se regocije con ellos y tal vez le ayude a colocarles tierra y flores...suspiró derrotado.

-Por supuesto que la quiero-aclaró Loki-Sabes bien que es asi...y no hemos estado haciendo "nada mas" aparte de lo que ya viste. Tu sabes como son estas cosas, yo no. No soy el tipo mas agradable y accesible y no sé como tratar los sentimientos...

-Basta, hermano-dijo Thor, mientras LOki se sorprendía que no le sonriera estupidamente o le diera algún consejo infantil-Debes saber primero con seguridad que es lo que sientes por Alex antes de hacer algo que pueda dañarte a ti o a ella...si no estas seguro, es mejor que no sigas...

-Y si no es asi...¿y si es algo serio?

-Entonces tendrás suerte, mejor que yo al menos-dijo Thor saliendo también de la habitación-Por que podrás elegir a quien ames y no a quien requieras, aunque sean una mortal insignificante y efimera.

Loki se quedó mirando la puerta vacia donde habia salido recién su hermano, ¿Desde cuando se habia vuelto tan sabio?

* * *

Alexandra estaba haciendo dos de las cosas que mejor hacia...negar y huir. Su vida era una constante huida y negación de todo lo que le significaba dolor. Huyó del dolor que le significó la muerte de sus padres creyendo que era mejor una vida sin nadie, creando fantasias a su alrededor, ocupando su tiempo en miles de cosas que le impidieran pensar y sentir...negó por años que necesitaba a alguien, negó su amor por Noah, el unico hombre que habia amado, huyó de sus vacios con la droga, las fiestas y el alcohol. Negando y huyendo, cambiando de ciudad y de amigos cuando las cosas se volvían dificiles, huyendo de facultad de medicina porque se veía complicado, de las clases de danza porque le dolían los pies, de las clasesde violín porque dolían las manos...

Huyendo del amor porque dolía.

Y ahora hacia lo mismo, solo que no podía ir demasiado lejos ahora que los sentimientos por alguien eran tan fuertes. Ahora que ya no deseaba huir. Ahora que la persona que habia empezado a amar negaba y huía tanto como ella.

Se lavó el rostro, tratando de bajar la temperatura de su cuerpo luego de ese encuentro interrumpido por Thor. Dios...lo queria, queria a Loki, lo queria simplemente por que si y eso le empezaba a dar miedo. Porque era un dios y ella una niña, porque aun con sus miles de defectos y errores, ella lo queria.

Habrían miles de preguntas que Thor iba a hacerle, pensó ella. Gran error. Cuando llegó a su cuarto, no era el rubio quien estaba sentado en su cama. Era Loki.

-Soy el hijo adopado de un dios...-dijo Loki-Alguien que vivió una vida que en realidad era una mentira, y cuando me dí cuenta de ello, quise buscar mi lugar en el universo, solo que lo hice de la manera incorrecta, matando y destruyendo...convirtiendome en un monstruo insensible y arrogante. Ahora dime, ¿Cual es tu excusa para comportarte como acabas de hacerlo?

-Disculpa?

-Le acabo de abrir mi corazón a un tonto sentimental al cual yo deseaba abrirle el propio...pero con un cuchillo, mientras tu huías a preparar café y hacerte la tonta, hasta yo sé que eso no es normal...

-Quieres que...defienda nuestro amor, o algo asi?-dijo Alex-Estoy tan confundida como tu, yo tampoco sé que es lo que pasa...

-Yo no estoy confundido. Te quiero para mi. Te deseo. Todo esto es claro. Lo complicado es, ya sabes, los sentimientos

-Sentimientos?-dijo enTonces Alex, llevandose la mano en la boca para evitar reirse-Y luego de concretar lo que tengamos...¿Podré tomar café?

-Sarcasmo para evitar la realidad...que maduro de tu parte-dijo Loki-Yo soy bipolar a veces, pero tu eres una niña...ya es suficiente que deba reconocer estos sentimientos por ti, sino que además tu te burlas...

-No me burlo...para ti es facil decir que me quieres y que me deseas, no para mi!

-Por que?!-gritó Loki ya desesperado-Por que no puedes decirlo?

-Por que yo te amo...y es algo demasiado fuerte, y peligroso...y claro que quise a Arthur, pero nunca tanto como ahora te amo a ti! Y eres un dios, por los cielos! Y eres perfecto y majestuoso, y nunca he necesitado el amor de nadie como ahora necesito el tuyo y ya no puedo huir!

Fue una bala. Una flecha de realidad directa a su corazón. El empujón que necesitaba para dar esos tres pasos hacia ella y besarla. Para que ella le respondiera.

Para quitarse mutuamente la ropa y lanzarse a su mucho mas mullida cama de edredón de abuelita bordado en lila y blanco. Para dar vuelta las mantas y tomarla ahi mismo, entre el cojín de seda blanco y los peluches de conejo...

Y escucharla gemir entre sus brazos será, de ahora en adelante, su melodía favorita. Y tocar su cuerpo desnudo temblando de placer sería adictivo, eso Loki lo aseguraba. Alexandra parecía desearlo tanto como él por la forma en que simplemente se entregaba y eso lo hacia feliz...

Feliz...

No recordaba cuando habia sido la ultima vez en que se habia sentido tan feliz, una felicidad que le llenaba por completo y luego de lo cual parecia ya no necesitar nada, solo a ella...

Loki tardó unos segundos en reaccionar luego de haber terminado dentro de ella. Se tendió de espaldas, mientras trataba de apartar un almohadon en forma de frutilla. La observó, sus ojos estaban aún cerrados y los labios entreabiertos. Sudaba y su nariz arrugada era una de las cosas mas dulces que habia visto.

Sonrió sin dejar de mirarla.

-Y entonces...que te pareció?-dijo Loki mientras acariciaba su cabello-Lista para una relación mas seria? Para algo mas?

Alexandra arqueó una ceja, abriendo los ojos.

-No iré a conocer a Odín y Friggia, verdad?-aclaró ella-Podemos comenzar con una actualización en Facebook, y por ahora, aclarar que fue el sexo mas genial que he tenido en mi vida...

-Lo sé, Alex

-Presumido-respondió ella lanzandole un cojin, mientras Loki lo esquivaba con la mano, se acercaba y la besaba, antes que ella cayera dormida...hizo una pausa

-Sabes que te quiero, verdad?-dijo el mientras se quedaba dormida y el la observaba-Lo sabes, verdad?

-Claro...-respondió la joven mientras era vencida por el cansancio...

* * *

Al llegar esa tarde, Thor se sorprendió de ver a su hermano mirando por la terraza en algún punto al infinito. Solo. Oscurecía y hacia mucho frio, pero eso a Loki no le molestaba.

-Estas solo? Y Alex?

-Está durmiendo...-dijo Loki

-Ya veo...uds...?

-Si, y no diré mas, a menos que quieras detalles...

-No, no...claro que no...es solo que...

-Estas preocupado-dijo el dios del engaño-No te preocupes por ella, no le haré daño, la protegeré de mis enemigos, de los tuyos...de todos quienes quieran hacerle algún mal, sabes bien que puedo hacerlo...

Thor le sonrió. Y como pocas veces, su hermano le respondió...

En ese instante llegó Alex junto a ellos. Con el cabello revuelto y un sueter de lana muy grueso.

-Que hacen aqui? Hace frio!-les gritó desde la entrada a la pequeña terraza de su departamento-No me digan que Stark volvió a hacer estallar su laboratorio-agregó mientras miraba hacia la Torre, frente a su edificio-Entren, rápido...

-Creí que te quedarías mas tiempo en la cama-le comentó Loki a la joven en casi una insinuación

-Eres un dios, Loki...no EL DIOS...!-respondió ella-Además, tengo hambre...¿les parece unas pizzas y vemos TV?

-Me parece...-dijo Thor a Alex, mientras encargaba las pizzas-Mañana es un día importante...debo ir temprano a comprar algo para Jane...¿que debo comprar?

-Llevas menos de un mes con ella, algo lindo, elegante y que no sea muy costoso-dijo Alex-Tal vez unos pendientes de perlas, ah, y flores...pero no rosas, las rosas son para los casados y los amantes de motel...compra jazmines...o gardenias.

-Vale...gracias, Alex-dijo Thor yendo a la cocina por refrescos mientras Loki la observaba confundido

-Es San Valentín-dijo Alex-El dia de los enamorados...

-Me imagino que le comprarás algo, no?-dijo Thor a su hermano-Uds...ya concretaron...

-Concretar?-Alex lanzó una carcajada...de verdad que le encantaba como Thor hablaba a veces-¿Así le dicen en Asgard?

-No, asi le dice Thor...la palabra sexo le incomoda...-agregó Loki-Si le digo que lo hicimos en el sillón, no va a volver a sentarse ahi...

-Lo hicieron en el sillón?

-Si...dos veces, y en tu cama también...

-Mentira, Thor...-dijo ella-Ni en el sillón ni en tu cama...Digo, 3 veces en 2 horas...si, claro...ni que fuera el dios del sexo!

-Hey...no te quejastes...

-Ya basta...va a ser asi ahora?-dijo Thor-No me gusta la idea de uds dos insinuandose y haciendo cosas por la casa, debemos tener reglas sobre eso!

-Bien...tienes razón-dijo Alex mientras Loki la miraba furioso-Que? Tiene razón...Ah...y vas a comprarme flores mañana, vale? Y no rosas...

-No voy a comprarte flores...-dijo Loki-Eso es cursi...

-Por Asgard...este romance va a matarme-pensó Thor antes de regresar a su lado del sillón.

* * *

_Espero que les haya parecido bien, aunque un poco largo...**SPOILERS**! que incluyen sesiones de entrenamiento para Alex, algunas visitas familiares, la reacción de los vengadores ante su relación y...conocer a los vecinos..._

_Asi que tenemos fics para rato, por que en realidad no sé como terminarlo.._.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Usualmente no me demoro tanto en mis actualizaciones...pero estoy en sequía creativa. ¡Donde están mis musas!**_

_**En fin, espero que disfruten este capitulo.**_

**CAPITULO 14: RELACION**

Era marzo. la temperatura habia aumentado considerablemente y la nieve de Febrero comenzaba a disiparse. El sol salía a ratos calentando el cielo de Manhattan. Loki y Thor se encontraban entrenando con los Vengadores en la cima de la Torre cuando Clint y Tony ingresan muy rápido al gimnasio de uso exclusivo de la Iniciativa.

Ambos llevaban binoculares, saliendo a la terraza.

-Oh, tienes que ver esto!-le dijo Tony a Steve, quien ingresaba a gimnasio a paso lento-Por los Dioses...esto es un cuerpo esculpido por la naturaleza...

-Stark, no es correcto espiar a la gente...menos a tus vecinos...

-No son mis vecinos-respondió el billonario-Son vecinos de los de Asgard...

Thor y Loki se miraron. Indudablemente en su edificio habia algo que captaba la atención del hombre de acero y el arquero. Ambos sabían que debia ser una mujer...

-La distingues?-le preguntó Tony a Clint

-No...pero si tuvieses unos binoculares mas potentes, podría ver hasta la talla de su brasier...

-Hay que averiguar que piso del edificio es...verificar los numeros del departamento y tendremos el nombre de la mujer...JARVIS...-se dispuso Stark a iniciar su investigación, Cuando vieron a Thor contando los pisos del edificio. Lo hizo dos veces, mientras Clint y Tony lo observaban.

-Que...no me digas que la conoces?

-Claro...es nuestro departamento-respondió el rubio mientras volvía a sus ejercicios-Debe ser Alexandra...

-Alex...ella!-dijo Tony colocándose os binoculares nuevamente-No puede ser...desde cuando ella hace...eso!-agregó señalando una posición corporal casi imposible de realizar sin años de ejercicios de elongación...

Tony comienza a contar los edificios, cuando de pronto ve a Loki a su lado, mirando hacia la ventana que daba a su departamento.

-Que día es hoy?-preguntó el jotun

-Martes-se limitó a decir Clint

-Ah si...las clases de yoga...-dijo entonces el principe-Es una de las cosas mas impresionantes y por lo demás utiles que se han inventado en Midgard...deberían usar sus lentes ridiculos los días jueves, hace pilates...

-Me estas...

-Para nada...-dijo Loki-Fijate en el tatuaje...obviamente es Alexandra. Recien Tony caía en cuenta que los Asgardianos le decían siempre "Alexandra" cuando estaban frente a mas gente, mientras que ella siempre se presentaba como "Alex", ¿sería una costumbre asgardiana no referirse a los amigos con tanta cercanía?

-Es imposible que veas un tatuaje a esta distancia...-dijo Clint

-Por supuesto que es imposible...-dijo Loki también volviendo a su entrenamiento-Pero tu no sabias que tenia un tatuaje...asi que...

Clint y Tony se miraron, mientras Steve miraba a Thor para tratar de explicar como y en que momento la compañera de casa de departamento de los asgardianos se convertía en el centro de la conversación en esa sesión de entrenamiento

-No sabia que Alex y tu...-comentó Natasha a Loki-eran tan cercanos...?

-Define cercanos?

-Duermen juntos?-dijo Natasha-Sexo?

-Oh...¿eso es ser cercanos?-se limitó a decir Loki-Por que Clint y tu también son cercanos..

-Es una de las definiciones, pero no es mi problema-respondió la pelirroja tratando de zafarse del problema en donde su misma lengua la habia metido-Te parece si terminamos de entrenar en el ring de Tony, estos tendran mucho de que hablar...vienes, Thor?

-Claro...

Los tres salieron del gimnasio mientras dejaban a todos colgados...

-No puede ser...-dijo finalmente Tony a Clint con sorna-El dios del engaño te levantó la chica!

-No dijo que se acostaron...-respondió Clint

-Tampoco dijo que no-respondió Iron Man-Demonios...ese maldito nos tendrá especulando todo el resto de la semana...

* * *

Alex no era estupida. Era un poco distraida y algo ingenua, y generalmente la ingenuidad era confundida con estupidez. Sabia que a Loki le incomodaba tener que dar explicaciones sobre lo que hacia, en especial si se trataba de ella, asi que no quiso insistir ante las preguntas de Tony y de Clint sobre ellos, y para el resto de los mortales, ellos serían siempre compañeros de casa. Tampoco es que a ella le molestara ser secuestrada por algún enemigo de los asgardiano solo por acostarse con uno...o ser tratada como la "chica" de un reformado dios alien.

Y conocía lo suficiente a Loki para estar segura que, aunque lo suyo fuese una situación normal -no sabia como podía serlo-él tampoco sería James Blunt... Por eso cuando lo que escuchó de los labios del jotun fue un dejo de celos, le fue casi imposible reaccionar con algo que no fuese una carcajada...

-Que te parece tan gracioso?-dijo Loki, ofendido...

-No...es que-dijo ella tratando de parar de reir-Eso de los binoculares lo ha hecho Tony Stark desde que construyó su maldita torre ahi enfrente. Las chicas del departamento 38 debieron poner una orden de restricción contra él...Audrey, del 78, ella es modelo...y tuvo que invertir 500 dolares en cortinas mas gruesas..

-Mira...entiendo que las mujeres en tu planeta no tengan problemas en ser el objeto de estudio cientifico de algunas otras especies...pero ésto raya en el voyerismo...

-Espera, Laufeyson...dijiste "estudio cientifico"?...y "otras especies"?

Loki se quedó en silencio, castigandose mentalmente por decir lo que dijo. Hizo una seña para darle un segundo.

-Mide tus palabras...te estas hundiendo como el Titanic-aclaró ella

-Sabes? Esto iba a ser una escena de celos muy bien planeada que iba a terminar como me gusta que terminen las escenas de celos-dijo él-O sea, en mi cama con una mujer desnuda pidiéndome sexo...no sé en que momento esto se volvió un ataque en mi contra...

-Bueno...digamos que eso de "lengua de plata" ya no te sirve, Loki-dijo ella al fin-Solo dime lo que quieres decirme, y no lo adornes...

Loki resopló resignado. Tornó los ojos y volvió a resoplar...

-Bien...como quieras-le respondió Alex volviendo a sus cosas-Tengo cosas que hacer...

-Espera...es solo que no me gusta que otros hombres te vean de la forma en que te ven...

-Con los ojos?

-Que te vean como la mujer hermosa y deseable que eres...en especial hombres que no dudarían en engatusarte con regalos o palabras hermosas...

-Te refieres a tus compañeros de trabajo, no?

-Me refiero a Stark, Barton y el capitán para ser exactos...-dijo Loki-Ellos no te ven como Thor, no te consideran su "hermanita"

-Dime de nuevo, ¿como me engatusaste?

-Yo no te engatusé...te enamoré...

Alex miró al asgardiano tiernamente. Sabia que le estaba costando demasiado abrir su corazón, y no podía hacer mas que hacer lo mismo con el suyo. Pero antes, debia resolver un dilema emocional a la vez.

-Mira...Stark es un mujeriego declarado pero tiene a Peppers...Steve no me vé como su hermana, eso es verdad, me ve mas bien como una nieta suelta de "cascos"...y Clint, no, lo siento...demasiado empalagoso para mi gusto...asi que, puedes estar seguro, porque no te vas a deshacer tan rápido de mi, Laufeyson...

Fue hacia el y haló de sus ropas para besarlo, aunque el beso duró mas de lo pensado y terminó sentada en la mesa de la cocina mientras Loki intentaba probar la resistencia de los muebles...

-Que tal si...terminamos esto en mi cama mientras me pides que te desnude y te dé sexo de forma salvaje?

-Mañana es dia de trabajo...me vas a dejar dormir luego?

-Tienes mi palabra...-dijo Loki mientras la empujaba por el pasillo...

-Bah...como si la palabra del dios del engaño valiera-se dijo a si misma mientras entraba a su habitación...

Luego de un par de horas, ella sabia que para mantener a Loki sin ganas de matar a nadie no necesitaba comprar cortinas mas gruesas, pero si tal vez cambiar sus horas de ejercicio para las mañanas y los fines de semana...

* * *

-Que tal si invitamos a Alex de parranda?-dijo Clint-Ya sabes...un par de tragos, un baile...

-Te acuerdas de lo que pasó la ultima vez que quisiste propasarte con ella? No necesitó a Loki precisamente...

-Sin bandejas entonces...ya sabemos que Thor no nos dirá nada y ...

Natasha entró a la habitación justo cuando Barton y Stark planeaban su gran estrategia para saber si Loki y su compañera de casa estaban durmiendo de contarle el plan, Natasha suspiró resignada.

-Ustedes son estúpidos...reciben su facebook...-dijo ella

-Con que espía principiante crees que hablas?-respondió Tony-Nada...solo dice: "En una relación"...no dice con quien...

-Y uds suponen que es con Loki? Que tal si sale con alguien mas, digamos, ¿una persona normal? por que no la dejan tranquila, la chica es una persona común, un poco loca perouna civil, ¿quien te dice que Loki siquiera sabe usar su...?

-Agente Romanoff, no queremos saber tanto...-respondió Stark simulando ofensa-Solo queremos lo mejor para nuestro ex enemigo...

-Habla por ti, yo quiero levantarle la novia-aclaró Barton riendo-Y tal vez romperle una pierna, pero por ahora, levantarle la novia...

-Invitenla a un bar...junto a los asgardiano...-dijo entonces la pelirroja luego de un rato-Pero eviten que Thor llegue, ese tipo vive haciendole el heroe y salvando damiselas en peligro...tal vez a algun bar de la 38 con muchos motociclistas y testosterona...y una vez que alguien trate de meterle mano a Alex, tendrás un novio celoso destruyendo todo...y les será imposible negar lo que sea que tienen...

Clint y Tony miraron a Natasha con una mezcla de admiración y miedo. Era terrible, eso lo sabían, y su nivel de maldad estaba en aumento...

-Nat...a veces das miedo-dijo Stark...

-No tienes idea...-respondió Clint, mientras era fulminado por la mirada asesina de Natasha...

* * *

Anthony Stark hizo un esfuerzo de producción sobrehumano para encontrar un bar con las características que describió Natasha y que tuviese un minimo de higiene, vias de escape y una buena conexion a internet. El lugar se llamaba "El Valhala", y eso a Iron man le pareció una especie de señal...

Lo verdaderamente malo, es que cuando llegó no estaba lleno de motociclistas, sino que también habia un destacamento completo de soldados de quien sabe donde...Alex sabia que habia algo extraño en esa invitación, hasta que vió el karaoke y, luego de una cerveza, olvidó por completo la suspicacia detrás de cualquier invitación de Tony Stark...no asi Loki, quien, sacando su mejor sonrisa, solo se limitó a beber...y claro, no pudieron evitar la llegada de Thor, pese a darle la dirección incorrecta...el tipo estaba creado geneticamente por los dioses para saber dos cosas: donde estaba su hermano, y donde habia cerveza gratis.

A la hora y media estaban todos mareados, hablando incoherencias y Alex se negaba a salir del escenario, desde donde la bajó Thor cuando los guardias amenazaron con correrla de ahi ante su insistencia...

-Esto es un bar de rock, princesa...-le gritó uno de los guardias-No vas a cantar nada de Madonna...

-Aguafiestas! Y no soy princesa-resoplando con su extraño acento proveniente de tantos años viviendo entre británicos y suizos-Soy de Texas, maldición!

Luego de un rato, Steve levantó la vista para tratar de verificar donde estaba junto a sus compañeros de batalla alzando la voz entre el ruido y la música.

-Dime de nuevo Tony, ¿por que estamos aqui?

-Relajate, Capi-dijo el millonario dándole una palmada en la mejilla-Solo nos estamos relajando, tanto trabajo...nos merecemos un par de copas!

-Eso pudimos hacerlo en cualquier bar...-dijo el capitán-Teniamos que venir hasta aqui?

-Solo queriamos que te sinteras como en tu casa...mira! Soldados, tipos en motocicleta, ¿ya ves como pienso en ti?-aclaró Stark ya algo mareado-Este lugar es tan...¡vintage!

-Que es Vintage?-preguntó Loki

-Esa palabra se inventó para nombrar cualquier cosa de hace 30 años...-dijo Alex riendo-No te preocupes, Tony es tan tecnológico que lo unico que no le parece "vintage" son las "amiguitas" con las que lo encontró Peppers ayer...

-Peppers sobre exageró, y...en mi defensa...todas eran mayores de edad. Clint lo verificó,¿ verdad, amigo?

La amistad entre el arquero y Iron man se habia vuelto una mezcla peligrosa, como Tequila y Vicodín, y nunca sabían lo que ibna a hacer una vez que se juntaban, y todos en el fondo sospechaban que habia algo extraño en esa invitación...

-Iré por algo de vodka-dijo Natasha que ya no soportaba escuchar tanta estupidez

-Voy contigo...-dijo Alex levantandose de su asiento, yendo con la rusa. Los hombres sigueron bebiendo, cuando sintieron que algo pasaba cerca del bar. Tony y Clint se dieron vuelta en el momento justo, antes de una botella de Vodka les pasara a centímetros de su cabeza, chocando con la pared, haciendose pedazos.

-Que pasa?-preguntó Thor, pero ya era demasiado tarde porque un soldado lo empujó, éste a él, y dos amigos del militar se lanzaron encima de é a poco la batalla se tornó epica...Clint pasó a botarle los tragos a unos motocilistas y lo siguiente que vieron fue al agente Barton siendo expulsado sobre una mesa de billar...Steve trató de detener a Tony, quien tenía a dos motocilistas -o mejor dicho, que tenían a Tony-contra el bar...justo cuando vió a Natasha golpeando a un grupo de soldados, y prefirió ir de ayuda a ella...con terribles resultados, porque Natasha Romanoff con vodka y molesta, era peor que Hulk...

Extrañamente, en una esquina cerca del baño, Loki seguia bebiendo...y a él llegó Alex, quien se las arregló para traspasar la batalla con su vaso intacto...

-Has probado ésto?-dijo ella sin darle importancia-Es un "appletini", martini de manzana...

Loki tomó el vaso y luego se lo devolvió. Tomó su vaso y lo chocó con el de ella.

-Creo que me quedo con el...tequila-agregó el dios del engaño, mirando la escena-Que crees que pase?

-No sé, generalmente yo empiezo las peleas, ¡es tan surrealista!-agregó la joven-Deberíamos llamar a la policía?

-Llegaron hace rato-dijo Loki señalando a un grupo de policias siendo golpeados por unos motociclistas-Mejor esperamos...te apuesto 10 a que llega Fury en menos de 5 minutos...

* * *

Alex perdió. En 4 minutos...Fury estaba ahi, la pelea habia terminado, y miraba a su genial grupo de superheroes con golpes, moretones, ramillones, uñas clavadas y marcas de haber estado en la pelea del siglo de Brooklyn...

-Era la primera vez en semanas donde no tengo al villano de turno dominando la tierra, conquistando la Tierra, invadiendo la Tierra...-dijo Fury-Estaba tranquilo viendo el juego de Football y tomandome una cerveza...cuando me informan que mis heroes estan siendo masacrados por un grupo de marineritos y motociclistas...¡¿alguien quiere decirme como empezó esto?!

Los ojos de todos fueron hacia Alex, y Loki, quienes seguian de pie al lado de los baños bebiendo sus tragos...

-Yo ni siquiera me he movido de donde estoy...-aclaró Loki-Y he cumplido mi promesa de no dañar seres humanos...

-Si, bien, lo sabemos...sigue siendo culpa de uds y sus secretos...y tus malditos juegos de palabras...-dijo Tony

-Que demonios...-alcanzó a exclamar Fury

-Señor, es mi culpa..-dijo entonces Natasha-Estabamos en el bar con Alex cuando un tipo nos pasó a mover y botó mi trago, y me molestó...

-Te molestó?Te molestó? Eres mi mejor agente, Natasha...que te pudo haber molestado tanto como para inicar esto!-indicó el jefe de SHIELD y señalando el desastre en que se encontraban-35 personas heridas, daños por miles de dolares, 5 policias hospitalizados...

-Me llamó "pequeño rayo de sol" (little sunshine), señor...-dijo Natasha apenada...

Alex trató de reprimir su risa, al igual que Tony y ciertamente Clint, que sabia lo que generaba tan expresion...pero no Loki...quien comenzó a reirse frente a todos...su compañera de departamento le dió un codazo para que se callara...

-Es tu culpa y lo sabes...-dijo entonces Tony a Loki-Solo los trajimos aqui porque creimos que Alex comenzaría alguna pelea y Loki saldrían a golpear a alguien y podriamos confirmar que duermen juntos...

-Esperen...Todo esto es...es por ellos!-aclaró Fury señalando a la pareja-Stark, este desastre va a cuenta tuya...

-Si, si...-dijo él mientras trataba de levantarse con su pañuelo sosteniendo su nariz-Es mejor que salgamos de aqui antes que llegue la prensa...

* * *

Los 7 salieron por la puerta de atrás del bar, donde tomaron unos taxis hasta llegar a la Torre de los Vengadores...el llegar al Penthouse Alex se encargó de limpiar algunas heridas y hacer puntos...mientras Loki veía televisión.

El asgardiano seguía desconcertado por todo el lio que se habia generado. Es decir, Tony y Clint trataban en forma desesperada sacarle algo de información sobre Alex y él, algo que, si lo pensaba, en realidad no le importaba. Ellos ahora eran sus aliados. Queria proteger a ella de sus enemigos, y quizás para ello debia asumir que la quería mas de lo que imaginaba, y frente a sus compañeros de batalla.

Cuando Alex terminó, fue a sentarse con el resto de los Vengadores, quienes terminaban de ver el juego de football acomodados en los sillones de Tony y su plasma de 80 pulgadas y alta definición...fue cuando un movimiento sutil en el moreno aclaró finalmente las dudas; pasó su brazo por detrás de la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo, mirando luego a Clint, quien estaba sentado junto a su novia...

-Ni siquiera la mires, arquero...-le dijo, mientras Alex bajaba la vista y Tony sonreía...

Ahí, en ese momento, ella se transformó oficialmente en la novia de Loki.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado...si es asi, dejen reviews!


	15. Chapter 15

**Siguiente capitulo, es un poco mas triste, pero le gustó escribirlo, para ir atando los cabos sueltos. Enjoy it!**

**CAPITULO 15: FANTASMAS DE HACE UN AÑO...**

No solía entrar en la habitación del final del pasillo desde que habia empezado su "tira y afloja" con Loki, hace ya 4 meses...ya estaban juntos casi 2 y, pesea su pesimismo inicial, las cosas no habian resultado tan mal...excepto que habia llegado tarde a trabajar tres veces en esos dos meses, y eso nunca le habia pasado. Salvo por eso, atribuido a la necesidad de vacaciones, nada habia cambiado tanto desde que colocó esas magicas letras en sus status en en común, dos camas para compartir, baños separados y un hermano que los ordenaba de vez en cuando, todo era una maldita pelicula Disney. Solo que cada vez que pasaba por la puerta del final del pasillo...su mente regresaba a lo ocurrido hace un año, sus fantasmas regresaban, ahora mas que nunca, ahora que sabia que él habia regresado...

Habia sido una casualidad...la amiga de una amiga del trabajo, lo habia visto regresar...justo ahora, justo ahora que su vida parecía estar balanceda. Llega de nuevo a darlo vuelta todo, llegaría a su departamento en cualquier momento, lo sabia. No iba a dejarla, o nunca habria regresado.

Llegó a su casa temprano ese día. Callada, mas seria que de costumbre y habia que ser imbecil para no notarlo. comió algo, y en vez de quedarse dandose vueltas por la casa, viendo TV o en su computador, fue hacia la habitación cerrada, abrió el cerrojo...y cerró detrás de ella...hace unos meses pasaba horas ahi, pero desde que llegó Loki a su vida, parecía no tener sentido volver a torturarse.

Su piano estaba ahi, solía tocarlo a veces. Su violín, herencia de su madre. Los libros de su padre, las fotografías de su familia. Pero habia algo mas...un par de secretos ahi adentro que no le habia dicho a sus nuevos inquilinos. Secretos que ni Loki sabía. Sintió el timbre a lo lejos, luego los pasos de Thor hacia la habitación...

-Alex, te buscan

Thor lo dijo con tanta naturalidad que por un segundo olvidó de quien se trataba, hasta que al final del pasillo vió a Arthur de pie, apoyando en el sillón, y a Loki a su lado...la mirada que le dió al moreno lo dijo todo. El asgardiano miró al hombre a su lado: unos 30 años, cabello castaño y ojos pardos, piel bronceada. Movía en forma insistente su mano derecha, eso significaba que estaba nervioso, y miraba a Alex como alguien que la conoce...mucho. Habia que ser idiota para no darse cuenta...

-Loki, él es Arthur...mi ex-dijo Alex mientras observaba a Loki- de hace un millón de años. Arthur, él es Loki, es mi novio.

-Tu...¿novio?-dijo Arthur mientras trataba de no tartamudear-¿Viven juntos?

-Si, con su hermano-dijo ella-Pensé que las cosas habian quedado claras entre nosotros, Arthur...

El hombre miró a Loki unos segundos, Arthur era alto, pero seguia viendose mas pequeño estando al lado del moreno.

-Puedes darme un momento con Alex, seré breve, lo prometo-dijo el hombre hacia Loki y luego a Alex-Solo un momento, Alex...

La joven asintió, mientras le pedía a Loki que se retiraba. Esto si iba a ser doloroso, asi que queria quitar el vendaje de una sola vez, para poder dejar al fin que la herida sanara...

* * *

Fue hace un año. El hombre que ahi la observaba habia sido su vida y razón de ser hace solo un año. No era una vida extraña como la que tenía ahora, con heroes en armadura, y dioses de asgard y ataques de hechiceras aliens. No, era solo Arthur y ella. Ambos. El era arquitecto y se habian conocido cuando la empresa en la que él trabajaba habia llegado a su escuela a realizar algunas mejoras. Fue un flechazo; al mes ya salían y él era todo lo que una mujer queria para su vida: atento, simpático, lindo. Sus padres eran adorables y tenía una hermana pequeña, Flora...que era la cosa mas dulce que habia visto, con sus lentes y sus pecas...

Todo era perfecto. Hasta la primera vez que la engañó. A los tres meses, contestó su celular de casualidad, y le sorprendió la voz de una mujer y una sugerente propuesta. El lo negó, y ella le creyó...

La segunda vez...lo encontró en su oficina, probablemente la misma chica. Mas sexy y osada que ella. No pudo negarlo, pero le pidió perdón y ella lo aceptó. Todo perfecto por un par de meses mas, hasta que esta vez fue otra mujer...

Y fue allí donde metió la pata con él. Hasta el fondo.

* * *

-Veo que estas bien...te ves hermosa

-Que quieres, Arthur?-dijo Alex-Por que estas aqui? Fue un año, no supe nada de ti y creo que fue lo mejor pero, ¿por que vienes ahora? Porque? Mi vida está genial ahora...tengo a Loki, tengo nuevos amigos...

-El ¿en que trabaja?

-No te interesa que es lo que hace, no lo metas...!

-Te trata bien?

-No me engaña en forma descarada, como lo hacias tu!-dijo Alex-Ahora vete, si querias saber como estaba, no te preocupes, estoy bien, muy bien...

-Yo...perdí mi trabajo-dijo él al fin-Estoy aqui de regreso con mis padres mientras las cosas se estabilizan, supongo que tenías razon, te hice daño y en algun momento tenía que pagar. Solo queria verte para saber como estabas y para decirte que...que fuiste lo mejor que me pasó en la vida, y solo ahora me dí cuenta. Siento haberte perdido...

-Debiste decirlo antes...hace un año, cuando valía la pena..

-Alguna vez te pusiste a pensar que hubiese sido de nosotros si...no hubiesemos terminado?-le preguntó a la joven

-Al principio si...luego seguí con mi vida, Arthur-respondió ella mientras se levantaba para tratar de despacharlo-Y es lo que tu debes hacer ahora...

-¿como pudiste seguir, Alex? ¿como pudiste continuar? Te ves tan...tan maravillosa! Siento nunca haberte visto como realmente eras...

-Si, yo también lo siento...-dijo ella en un murmullo

* * *

Era el dia de San Valentín. Habian tenido una pelea dos días antes debido a que habia encontrado algunos mensajes extraños de la secretaria de la empresa donde trabajaba. Ese día él llegó con un ramo de rosas rojas y un pequeño regalo para ella...al abrirlo, su corazón dió un vuelco.

-Alexandra...quieres casarte conmigo?-le dijo, y ella ni siquiera podía respirar. Simplemente dijo si. Lo amaba, que mas podía decirle?

Luego supo que habia comprados dos ramos de rosas ese día. El otro era para la secretaria.

El matrimonio iba a ser la primera semana de Abril. Algo simple, solo amigos y familiares. Una iglesia pequeña y una recepción en un hotel cerca de central Park. Nada mas, no queria mas, solo llegar al altar con el hombre que amaba. Pero no podía ser asi, porque dos semanas antes del matrimonio, llegó a su departamento de sorpresa y lo encontró con Carla, la secretaria...

No recuerda haber llorado tanto en su vida. Nunca. Ni cuando murió Noah, su antiguo novio. Ni cuando murió su abuela, claro. Lloró por que para ella era perfecto y ahora sabia que lo perfecto no duraba. Nunca duraba.

Escondió todo ese pasado en esa habitación. Y se torturaba mientras los días pasaban. La boda se canceló y él ni siquiera se despidió cuando partió a Miami con Carla a dirigir una sucursal de la empresa donde ahora iba a ser jefe. No volvió a hablar con él, hasta ahora.

* * *

-Carla me botó...después de todo lo que hice por ella...-dijo Arthur-Me dejó por un anciano 30 años mayor que ella, un ricachón dueño de la mitad de Florida... le dijo a mis jefes que falseaba datos para la empresa y me botaron también...

-Que quieres aqui, Arthur, no puedo hacer nada. Está hecho, tu mismo hiciste esto!

-Dame una oportunidad, Alex...cambiaré, lo juro. Podemos ser amigos ¿que dices?

-¿De verdad crees que voy a dejar a Loki por ti...?-dijo entonces Alex

Thor y Loki estaban en la cocina. Ambos escuchaban todo. Thor estaba listo para arrastrar a ese imbecil por el edificio en cuanto Alex se lo pidiera. Pero por lo pronto, tenia que evitar que su hermano lo despedazara, haciendole recordar que si dañaba a un humano le darían mas años de castigo...

-Loki no es perfecto y gentil como tu al principio de nuestro noviazgo-dijo ella-Pero me quiere y yo lo amo mas que a cualquiera que haya querido, incluyendote. El...haría lo imposible por mi. Me ama, que es mas de lo que tu puedes hacer; asi que solo vete de aqui y no regreses...ahora tengo mas amigos que antes, y si ellos saben que me sigues fastidiando, te van a lanzar desde la cima del Empire State...

Alex no supo de donde sacó tanta valentía para decirle lo que le habia dicho. Ella siempre habia sido debil frente a Arthur. El hombre la observó por ultima vez y salió del departamento, mientras ella se desplomaba sobre la alfombra de la sala...

Loki fue hacia ella, tratando de levantarla, cuando notó que lloraba. Thor estaba detrás, viendo la escena desde lejos...Ella tiritaba y no podía parar de llorar, algo que a ambos hermanos les preocupó, ya que nunca la habian visto de esa forma...

-Esta bien, no pasa nada...-dijo Loki tratando de calmarla-No vamos a dejar que regrese, ¿de acuerdo? Mañana llamaremos a Stark, le pediremos vigilancia...Thor te acompañará en las mañanas al trabajo, y yo iré por ti en las tardes...

-O podemos desaparecerlo...-exclamó Thor-Podemos hacerlo parecer un accidente...un dia de lluvia, un pequeño rayo...

El rostro de Alex quedó quieto, mientras sus lagrimas desaparecían un momento. Le habia hecho mucha gracia la forma en que Thor trataba de calmarla...

-No puedes matarlo, Thor. Pero gracias...

Alex miró a Loki, quien trataba de hacerla entrar en calor ya que sus manos estaban heladas.

-Lo siento...debí hablarte de él antes...-dijo la joven

Fue hasta la habitación cerrada, y abrió dos cajones, desde donde sacó una caja y algunos objetos. La caja mas grande, un vestido de novia...las cajas mas pequeñas, fotos, regalos y cucherias...todas de Arthur

-Iba a casarme con él-dijo señalando el vestido-Me dejó hace casi un año, dos semanas antes de la boda...cuando uds llegaron a vivir aqui, yo recién estaba saliendo de aquello; fue muy doloroso y no queria hablar de ello, luego... Miró a Loki, y a Thor que observaba desde la puerta...

-Luego me enamoré de ti, y de verdad queria contarte...pero no sabia como-dijo Alex a Loki-Lo siento...tu has abierto tu corazón frente a mi, y yo no lo he hecho...

-Ibas a casarte con un vestido blanco? En serio?-dijo entonces Loki, casi saliendo del asombro de sus palabras-Es decir...no es un poco, ¿mentiroso de tu parte?

Thor estalló en carcajadas, mientras sin querer contagiaba a Alexandra y luego de unos segundos los tres no podían dejar de reir...Loki no era un tipo demasiado carismático, pero sabia cuando algo era demasiado para una persona. Thor, en cambio, sabia siempre que decir en momentos trágicos...era un soldado, alguien criado para proteger a otros, alguien que arrastraría las cadenas de alguien para hacerle la existencia mas llevadera...

-Sabes que deberíamos hacer con esto?-dijo entonces el rubio haciendo una pausa mientras tenía la atención de los otros dos-Una parrillada!

Alexandra lo observó unos silencios muda...¿quemar los recuerdos de su ex novio junto con el vestido de novia que nunca usó para asi freir hamburguesas?

-Voy por la carne...-agregó ella luego de unos segundos, consiguiendo Thor sacarle con ello una verdadera sonrisa de felicidad.

Mientras Alex salía de la habitación, Loki miró a su hermano y vió por primera vez en él la razón por la cual iba a ser rey de Asgard. Pero también, por primera vez, no sintió envidia de éllo.

* * *

-Estas seguro que debo hacer esto?-dijo nuevamente Alex a Thor-Es decir...nunca lo usé...podría guardarlo, por si lo necesito. Uno nunca sabe cuando debes ocupar un vestido de novia asi...

-De verdad pensabas casarte con eso?-dijo Loki señalando el vestido

-Que tiene de malo?

-Parece un pastel...-comentó Thor-En Asgard las novias deben verse hermosas el dia de su boda, no como un...pie de limón

-Yo iba a decir un pastel de merengue-agregó el moreno

-Es un vestido hermoso, es solo que se vé mejor puesto-aclaró ella-Y el diseño es único, además ¿que saben dos príncipes de otra galaxia de vestidos de novia o matrimonios?

-Yo solo veo dos posibilidades...-dijo el Loki-Que nunca te cases o que te cases conmigo...y en ninguna de las dos posibilidades vas a usar eso...

-Espera...y si me caso con alguien mas?-preguntó ella, desafiante-No eres tan irresistible, Laufeyson

-Eso, nunca va a pasar-dijo Loki besándola en los labios-Ahora, el vestido, rápido! El fuego se apaga!

Por supuesto que Loki todavia podía hacer unos trucos de magia para atizar el fuego, pero ver arder el recuerdo mas triste de Alexandra era por ahora mucho mejor que la magia. Y las hamburguesas tampoco estaban tan mal.

* * *

Spoilers...siguiente episodio, los vecinos...


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 16: LOS VECINOS...

-Deben haberte pillado con la guardia muy baja...-se dijo Loki a si mismo mientras caminaba por el final del pasillo y tocaba el citófono del departamento 93. Luego de unos segundo, una mujer le respondió...

-Soy Loki, me envia Alexandra del departamento 91...-dijo él-Hablo con la Sra Adams?

La puerta se abrió de inmediato, y una anciana de 1,50, cabello corto y cano, y unos inmensos ojos pardos le sonrió de inmediato...

-Ah...pasa, hijo-dijo la anciana-Soy la señora Adams...no sabía cual de los dos eras tu, ¿sabes? El rubio o el moreno. Alex me dijo que uno de uds vendría a darme una mano con las cosas y...¡Howard! ¡Howard!

El señor y la señora Adams, Howard y Rita, eran una pareja de anciando que vivían al final del pasillo. Vivían en el edificio desde que éste fue construido hace como 15 años, al parecer habian tenido una vida muy buena, ya que, aunque viejos, conservaban un estilo de vida y refinamiento que no solían tener los ancianos en Midgard.

Alex les tenía mucho afecto, y solía ayudar a la señora con sus mascotas, con las bolsas del mercado o con sus chequeos médicos...pero ahora Alex tenía reunión de padres en la escuela, y en algún momento durante la noche anterior, cuando jugaban entre las sabanas de su cama, cuando aceptó ayudarla en ese "favor"...

-Mi hermano Thor vendrá en un momento...-dijo Loki solo por decir algo, esperando que el sr Adams llegara. Era un anciano cuya figura le recordaba a Odin, también su pose de majestuosidad. Apoyaba su paso lento con un bastón.

-Que no te moleste Rita, muchacho...no vamos a necesitar mucha ayuda...solo que mientras no estemos riegen las plantas y cuiden a Balthasar...

-Balthasar?

-Si, querido...nuestro perro-dijo la anciana mostrando a una bola blanca y rizada que le ladraba desde el piso...

-Alex sabe que hacer, siempre se queda con Balthasar cuando nos vamos donde nuestra hija, solo será una semana-aclaró el viejo-Es un bueno chico..."Verdad, muchacho, verdad"?

El pequeño animal comenzó a mover la cola y tratar de trepar por las piernas de su amo, y luego por las de él...

-Te gustan los perros?-dijo la anciana, mientras Loki no sabia que decir en realidad. Hasta hace unos meses atrás, no le hubiese importado lanzar a esa inutil mascota por el duodécimo piso donde vivían...pero ahora, por alguna razón percibía que no era correcto.

-Nunca tuve perros...pero estoy seguro que Alexandra sabrá que hacer...

-Si, ella es una buena niña...la mejor!-dijo el anciano-No sé que sería de nosotros sin ella...¿te ha contado, verdad?

-Sobre que?-dijo Loki con naturalidad, sin perder de vista a la bola de pelos que se hacia llamar perro gaurdian

-El ataque de lo aliens de hace un año y medio...-interrumpió la mujer-Ella nos salvó, es una heroina!

Resulta que Alexandra vivía hacía hace 3 años en ese edificio, y estaba presente en su departamento cuando él atacó con los chitauris. Habría logrado esconder a los niños y ancianos en el departamento al final del pasillo para evitar que les hiceran daño...

-Atacó a tres de esos monstruos...¡con un palo de golf del Sr Tanaka del 97!-aclaró la señora Adams-Esa chica es asombrosa...pero luego pasó lo de su novio y se derrumbó, por suerte llegaron uds, le han hecho tan bien, está tan feliz! Escuchamos que es novia de uno de uds...

Loki le sonrió a la anciana, mientras ella le respondió de la misma forma...

-Ah...eres tu entonces-dijo la mujer-La quieres mucho, no? Es imposible no quererla...no es la clase de chica que le gustan las joyas o lo autos de lujo, no es asi...

-Bueno, es millonaria-aclaró su esposo-Podría tener todas esas cosa, Rita...

-Pero no las tiene, por que es una chica sencilla, como eramos las mujeres antes!

-Eramos? Tu me pediste un anillo de diamantes para nuestra boda!-respondió el anciano a su esposa, iniciando una discusión que solo terminó cuando Thor tocó el timbre y vió a su hermano en medio de elos ancianos. Quiso sonreír, pero le iba a costar caro...

-Señores Adams...ya llegó su taxi-dijo el rubio-Hermano, ayudame con...¿que es eso?

-Al parecer-dijo Loki en voz baja-Un animal...

* * *

Thor siempre era el mas asertivo con las personas. Ayudó a los ancianos y los embarcó en su taxi, deseandole buen viaje y saludos a familiares que él no conocía pero que para fines prácticos, eran comentarios necesario. El, por otra parte, solo trataba de sujetar fuerte a la criatura que le habian encargado, no vaya a ser que se le escape y deba recorrer las calles de Nueva York buscando a una bolsa de pelo...

Subieron por el ascensor de regreso a su casa, mientras Thor llevaba las cosas que supuestamente eran de la mascota...

-Tiene nombre?-preguntó Thor mientras Loki lo miraba con sarcasmo en los ojos asi que no pudo evitar agregar-Le hablo al perro...

-Que gracioso...-respondió su hermano-Se llama Balthasar...¿ a que hora llega Alex? Esta criatura me pone nervioso...

-Si, eso mismo debe pensar el perro...

Para sorpresa de Thor, Loki le respondió con casi una sonrisa, una forma de decir que habia sido garciso. Luego de ello miró el reloj impaciente- Media hora mas tarde, Alex llegó de su reunión de padres...el perro la reconoció tan pronto abrió la boca y ella lo tomó como si fuera una bolsa del mercado y lo llevó directamente a la cocina con sus cosas...le dió agua y algo de comida, acomodó su cama bajo la mesa y el animal se quedó quieto y en silencio.

-Los perros son animales de costumbres...-dijo ella-Recuerden eso...son como hombres, pero con pulgas

-Vaya, me alegra ser un dios-respondió Loki con ironía, haciendo que la joven soltara una carcajada.

Fue hacia Loki y le dió un beso en la mejilla. Loki respondió pero un par de cosas seguian dandole vueltas en su cabeza, no habia querido darle importancia, pero si no las conversaba probablemente luego se arrepentiría. Esperó a que Thor saliera a casa de Jane para sentarse junto a Alex, que tomaba una taza de té para hacerle frente al frio que todavia se mantenía en la tarde de Nueva York pese a ya ser primavera...

-Los señores Adams me contaron lo que hiciste hace casi dos años cuando...ya sabes...cuando ataqué Nueva York-dijo Loki-No entiendo como puedes quererme sabiendo todas las cosas que hice, que pude haberte matado o a tus amigos y conocidos, no entien...

Las palabras de LOki se estaban juntando en su boca y salían a una velocidad increibe, asi que Alex solo atinó a taparle la boca con su mano, mientras que con la sujetaba su nuca...acariciando sus cabellos oscuros...

-Espera y respira, por favor...-dijo la joven-Eras una persona diferente entonces-agregó ella haciendo una pausa-Haz cambiado, eres mejor ahora y te amo aun sabiendo lo que haz hecho, creo que es tiempo que te empieces a perdonarte y a quererte, Loki, por que eres alguien maravilloso...Por los Cielo! Me sacaste del agujero desde donde estaba luego de lo de Arthur...has hecho amigos...¿no te das cuenta que el Loki del pasado ya no existe...?

-Lo sé, pero. Eres maravillosa...aún no creo que...alguien como tu pueda amarme...

-Sabes?-dijo ella sonriendo-Para ser un dios, tienes serios problemas de autoestima! Hay que remediar eso!

Alex se sentó encima de él, mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Loki le sonrió, esa sonrisa retorcida y perversa que ella amaba y que era el anticipo antes de terminar sin ropa...se comenzaron a besar en silencio, hasta que los latidos de su corazón se hicieron mas rápidos y Alex dejó escapar un suspiro que mas bien sonó a gemido. La boca de Loki fue hacia su cuello, mientras su mano le quitaba el sueter con cierta facilidad.

-Laufeyson...que haces! En el sillón no, es zona neutral...recuerda lo que dijo Thor

-No estamos en Asgard, no voy a jugar a la guerra con Thor-le respondió él mientras le mordisqueba la oreja haciendo que un gemido de placer saliera de sus labios- Además, no creo que alcancemos a llegar a la cama de ninguno de los dos...

Alex sonrió. Y no debió haberlo hecho, porque eso fue un SI para Loki, quien la movió de encima de su cuerpo hasta dejarla debajo de él, recostada en el sillón mientras intentaban quitarse algo mas de ropa, mutuamente...cuando sonó el timbre, dejandolos a ambos detenidos en lo que estaban haciendo.

-Que demonios!-exclamó Loki, mientras Alex se arreglaba el cabello, yendo a ver quien era a esa hora...

-Alex, tengo una emergencia!-dijo la voz de una mujer joven que ingresó de pronto hablando muy rápido hasta que se topó con la imagen de Loki abrochandose la camisa y ordenando su cabello y sonrió con malicia...

-Disculpa, no sabia que estabas...acompañada-dijo la mujer con un extraño acento, mientras observaba a Loki de arriba a abajo-Soy Nadia, NAdia Ivanova del piso de abajo...tu eres?

-Loki Laufeyson, mucho gusto-dijo Loki muy amable, luego de lo cual siguió en su tarea de terminar de abotonar su camisa y arreglar su ropa...

-Eres el noruego! Del que hablan las chicas...oh, tu hermano tiene babeando a mi hermana, lo sabias?-dijo la joven mirandolo con insistencia mientras el esbozaba una sonrisa-Eres mas alto de lo que pensamos...Olga dijo que medías 1.85, pero yo creo que eres mas alto...

-Olga?

-Si, mi hermana-dijo la mujer-Vivo con mi hermana también, y dos chicas mas, una de grecia y otra de alemania, deberíamos invitarlos a cenar o algo asi, ya sabes, para que te sientas como en tu continente. Los americanos a veces tienen unas costumbres muy extrañas...

-¿Que querias tan urgente, Nadia?-dijo entonces Alex, tratando de parar la forma en que insistentemente su vecina seguia mirando a su novio

-Ah, tengo una cita de trabajo esta noche...necesito que me prestes esos zapatos divinos que te pedí esa vez, ¿los recuerdas? los azules con ribetes dorados, Jimmy Cho?

-Claro, iré por ellos-dijo Alex mientras iba a su closet-Que es tan importante?

-Una fiesta de Tony Stark-dijo la mujer mientras veía que Alex desaparecía por el pasillo y volvía su mirada a Loki-Espero conocerlo, sería genial!

Loki asintió guardandose su rostro de desagrado ante el solo nombramiento de él, esbozando en cambio una sonrisa. La mujer seguia observandolo.

-Asi que...Alex y tu, son novios o algo asi?

-Si, es correcto-dijo el principe-Si me disculpas, tengo que...

-Espera...a que te dedicas?-consultó la joven-Con mi hermana y mis amigas nos dedicamos al modelaje, es decir...yo hago catálogos, pero mi hermana que es mas alta y delgada se dedica a pasarela...

-Modelo?-dijo Loki intrigado ante el trabajo-Yo, bueno...trabajo en seguridad con mi hermano...

-En serio? Y dime...¿te gustaría pasar por mi departamento un día de estos, a tomar algo...? entiendo que estes ocupado pero quizás si vas con tu hermano podemos ayudarte a aclimatarte a Nueva York...esta ciudad puede ser muy solitaria, tan lejos de casa...

La insistencia de la mujer le parecía un tanto patética pero hasta graciosa. La observó un momento. Era alta, al menos comparandola con Alex, y sus rasgos le recordaban a muchas de las cortesanas asgardianas, probablemente sería del gusto de Thor...

-Le preguntaré a mi hermano, y te avisaré...

-Estamos en el 87, piso 11-respondió ella mientras veía a Alex llegar con los zapatos-Ah, Alex...me salvaste!

Le dió un abrazo a Alex, y luego se acercó a Loki y lo besó en la mejilla. Se despidió, saliendo muy rápido del departamento...

-Alex...-dijo Loki cuando la mujer ya se habia ido-Que es una modelo de catálogo?

-Ni se te ocurra, Laufeyson!

* * *

Llegó a su casa esa tarde como a las 6, luego de una semana agotadora. Sinceramente lo unico que queria era tomarse una ducha, cenar algo y recostarse a ver una pelicula, no sabia de los planes de Loki, y sinceramente le tenía sin cuidado...iba a ser su noche de relajo lo quisiera su novio o no. Que el mundo sea invadido por alien o monstruos marinos, ella no se iba a mover.

Solo que Loki y Thor no estaban...a las 8 de la tarde comenzó a preocuparse. Los llamó, pero el celular de Thor sonaba desde su dormitorio, y el de Loki, como siempre, la mandaba a un buzón de voz...

-Para que demonios le regalé ese maldito Iphone si no lo ocupa!-resopló ella

A las 9 de la noche llamó a Tony, pensando que quizás estén en una misión...Nada. Salió a la terraza para mirar al cielo, no vaya a ser que Thor ande por ahi lanzando rayos...hasta que se fijó en el piso de abajo, a unos metros de distancia...la terraza del departamento de las modelos rusas...luces, musica...¿tenían una fiesta? Es que esas chicas nunca se cansan de estar de parranda?

Su mente fue del punto A al punto B en medio segundo luego de escuchar una conversación entre dos chicas...

-Lo viste? Quien crees que es mas sexy? El rubio o su hermano?

* * *

Thor siempre habia tenido mas suerte con las mujeres. En Asgard, las cortesanas literalmente se lo peleaban, y usualmente Sif debía arrastrarlo para evitar que no cometiera la estupidez de acostarse con la esposa o la hija de algun dignatario importante. El, por otra parte, habia tenido sus conquistas, la mayoría de éstas habian sido tan discretas, que su hermano podía hasta creer que nunca se habia acostado con nadie...pero ésto, esa fiesta...era algo que el proporciones asgardianas no tenia comparación.

NO sabia que las mujeres midgardianas eran tan abiertas en el tema sexual. Solo habia conocido a algunas pocas: La mujer de Tony, una mujer adulta, seria y profesional; Natasha, una asesina despiadada; Jane, de quien no tenia ninguna opinión salvo que debia estar loca por estar enamorada del estupido de su hermano; y Alex, que debia al menos tener algo en común con estas mujeres...cosa que no era...

Alex era una mujer a quien le costó conquistar, tenía personalidad, inteligencia , caracteristicas propias que no habia visto en nadie...le habia costado comprender lo que decia, su cultura, lo que pensaba y le habia sido complicado saber si ella sentía algo mas que cariño. Pero estas chicas parecían no hacer nada mas que tratar de conquistar hombres y se preguntó si eso era asi siempre o solo parte de una estrategia...Thor la estaba pasando de maravilla, pero sospechaba que Alex iba a enojarse con él por estar ahi. Después de todo, y aunque ninguna de ellas se le podía comparar en inteligencia y complejidad a ella, estas mujeres estaban creadas bajo un parámetro de belleza dificilmente superable aun en Asgard.

-Vamos...ven a bailar!-le dijo una de las mujeres que vivía en el departamento-No te creo que no sabes!

-Disculpame...

-Inger...te dije mi nombre 3 veces!

-Disculpame Inger-dijo el hacia la mujer, una rubia platinada de casi 1.80-Debo irme, quedé con Alexandra para salir...

-No puedes irte...vamos! Llamala y dile que te vas a demorar, ella va a entender-dijo Inger-No estás casado con ella o si?

Loki resopló, mientras veía a lo lejos a Thor bebiendo un vaso gigante de cerveza.

Inger seguia en el intento de llevarlo a bailar cuando escucha a lo lejos el timbre del edificio. Otra de las mujeres de la casa, Olga, va a abrir la puesta...y se

encuentra cara a cara con ella.

-Alex? Que hace...?

-No te hagas la imbecil...¿donde están?-dijo la joven entrando al departamento. Al fondo, Inger tratando de ligarse a su novio, a unos metros, Thor con Nadia. Los 4 miraron a Alex, quien llevaba una cara de poker que solo alguien como Loki, que la conocía a la perfección, sabia de que se tartaba. Odio. Puro y sencillo odio.

Se miraron los 5 unos segundos. Era peor que enfrentarse a un gigante de hielo. Tragó saliva, y Loki habló.

-Thor, es hora de irse...-dijo el moreno

-En serio...?-dijo Alex-Acabo de llegar...

-Insisto-le respondió, dejando su vaso y apurando a Thor para salir-Ya es tarde...

"Los zapatos para mañana, Nadia...y trata de no mancharlos...si no tienes para un Jimmy Cho no creo que tengas para mandarlos a limpiar", fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir. El silencio era insoportable mientras subian el ascensor, caminar hasta la puerta del departamento y entrar.

-Ale...-alcanzó a decir Loki..

-Shhh...silencio-dijo ella-Son las 11 de la noche, trabajé todo el día y estoy cansada. Buenas noches.

Fue hasta su cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de ella. Loki se apoyó en la pared de la cocina y Thor lo observó.

-Hermano, estas en problemas!

-Por que seguí tu maldita idea!-dijo Loki resoplando

* * *

Era casi de madrugada cuando Loki entró a su habitación. No habia podido dormir...la sola idea de irse a la cama solo no le habria molestado hace unos meses. Ahora, no podía cerrar los ojos sin sentir el aliento de ella sobre su pecho. Y saber que estaba enojado con él, tampoco le parecía.

Se sentó a la orilla de la cama, y la observó unos segundos...

-Hace un año atrás, habria destruido este planeta con todo y su gente-susurró él-Ahora, solo quiero ser digno de ti. Perdoname. Yo nunca haría nada que te hiciera sufrir.

Le acarició el cabello...cuando se pronto ella abrió un ojo, y luego el siguiente...y ella esbozó una sonrisa...

-Eres solo mio, Loki...y no voy a compartirte con nadie ¿de acuerdo? Es lo primero y unico que debes tener siempre presente. Eres mio y de nadie mas.

El le respondió la sonrisa, besando sus labios y saltando a su cama para la reconciliación. Iba a ser una madrugada de sabado muy provechosa.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado!

Primero que nada, perdón por no haber actualizado antes, pero estuve ocupada y me deprimí al ver que nadie mas actulizaba...pero ya me repuse y volví!

Estoy preparando otros fics de Loki, incluso un AU...solo esperen!


	17. Chapter 17

Bien...me he demorado un poco pero aqui tienen. He agregado un nuevo personaje que aparecerá en los capitulos siguientes en donde...VAMOS A ASGARD!

La historia se termina y en enhorabuena porque no quiero dar la lata estirando el chicle como novela venezolana...

* * *

CAPITULO 17: FAMILIA

La ultima vez que alguien "golpeó" la puerta de su departamento con tanta insistencia, venía un dios de Asgard con un agente de SHIELD. Por alguna razón en el camino del pasillo de su cuarto hacia la puerta, esa imagen vino a su mente... 9 de la mañana un día Domingo. La ducha la esperaba luego de su salida a correr. Amaba correr por Central Park -una actividad no compartida por ninguno de sus compañeros de departamento-asi que debia hacerlo sola. Ahora, el sonido de la puerta era insistente y debia hacer algo.

Al abrir, una mujer mayor pero de edad incalculable, alta y majestuosa está de pie frente a la puerta. De la mano de ella, un joven de unos 15 años de cabello oscuro y revuelto, tez blanca y ojos color verde...ambos se quedaron mirandola sorprendidos...

-Soy Friggia...-dijo la mujer-He venido a ver a mis hijos...

Ahora era ella la sorprendida...

La invitó a pasar y sentarse en la sala, mientras el joven parecia maravillado ante la vista de su departamento.

-Los chicos duermen...es decir-aclaró ella haciendo una pausa-Sus hijos...si Thor y Loki son sus hijos, ud es la reina de Asgard?

-Entonces sabes la verdad sobre ellos? Tu debes ser Alexandra...

-Ud...¿quien le ha contado de mi?

La mujer sonrió, haciendo una seña para que ella se siente. La miró a los ojos con la mirada cargada de ternura. Ella nunca habia conocido a su madre, e imaginaba que asi justamente debia verse una madre. Debia sonar además, igual de tierna y dedicada como ella. Justamente lo opuesto a su abuela.

-Thor suele ir a Asgard a informar de su hermano, alli no hemos enterado de todo lo bueno que ha hecho, de como ha creado vinculos aqui con sus amigos y contigo. Estamos muy orgullosos...su padre le envia saludos...

Alexandra le sonrió. Justo en el momento en que el joven que iba con ella se acerca. Ella lo observa unos segundos y cree conocerlo de alguna parte, pero no sabe de donde...lleva ropas extrañas, al igual que Friggia, se supone que son ropas de Asgard. No parecen querer quedarse mucho tiempo, ya que no traen maletas. Tampoco sabe bien como llegaron a la Tierra y frente a su puerta, pero no cree que es momento de interrogatorios...después de todo, era como su suegra ¿no? -Quieren algo de comer o beber?-dijo ella

-Solo agua...-dijo la mujer viendo al joven-Tu, querido, ¿quieres algo?

El joven se quedó observando a Alexandra a los ojos, él era unos cms mas alto que ella pero tenía aún en aspecto de un niño. Parecia no tener idea de donde estaba ni que hacia allí...conocía esa mirada, ella la tuvo cuando llegó al internado en Suiza...

-Creo que tengo algo justamente para ti-dijo la joven guiñandole el ojo-Ahora vuelvo...

Llegó unos segundos después con un vaso de leche con chocolate y un sandwich de mantequilla de mani. Además de un vaso de agua, te y una par de galletas para la reina.

-Iré por Thor y Loki, esperenme aqui-dijo ella...

Corrió a su cuarto a ducharse en dos minutos y se colocó ropa limpia. Luego fue al cuarto de Loki a despertarlo. Siempre era mas facil que despertar a Thor, que dormía como una morsa muerta (disculpando a las morsas) siempre , es decir, donde la noche lo encontraba y en las condiciones en que estaba, generalmente desnudo. Ambos miraron a Alexandra con la misma mirada desconcertada...¿Su madre en casa?!

No sabe como sus compañeros de casa se levantaron y ducharon con una rapidez digna de unos dioses pero ahi estaban. Primero Thor, quien abrazó muy fuerte a su madre, y luego Loki, quien se quedó impávido frente a lo que veía...no solo a su madre, sino que...

-Fenrir...¿eres tu?-murmuró Loki mientras iba hacia su madre a saludarla con un beso en la mejilla, y luego hacia el joven, quien lo miró y comenzó a llorar. El moreno lo abrazó fuerte, mientras el niño murmuraba algo en un idioma incomprensible...

-Por favor, Thor...dime que ese niño no es quien yo creo que es...-expresó Alex mirando a su novio y apreciando el parecido pero Thor no supo que decir, hasta que Loki soltó al joven y miró a Alex mientras limpiaba las mejillas del muchacho...

-Alexandra...él es Fenrir-dijo Loki-Es mi hijo.

* * *

-Esas son cosas que se dicen en una primera cita cuando empiezas a conocer al alguien ¿sabes?; me gusta el mar, soy alergico a las frutillas...tengo un hijo adolescente...

-Alex, nunca tuvimos una primera cita-aclaró Loki

-No es ese el punto, tuvimos tiempo suficiente para ponernos al día con nuestro pasado-dijo ella sin alzar la voz mientras iban en busca de mas comida para improvisar un desayuno-Oh, por Dios...eres casado? Eres casado! Tienes una esposa en Asgard?!

Alex casi quiebra tres tazas en el suelo si no fuera por que Loki tiene reflejos de un dios y los alcanzó a tomar en el aire. Se acerca a ela y la toma de los hombros para evitarle el ataque de pánico que ya veía venir

-No soy casado, no tengo una esposa en Asgard...-respondió bajando la vista-Sigyn y yo estuvimos juntos poco tiempo, antes que mis errores la alejara de mi; me enteré al poco tiempo que de esa relación habia nacido Fenrir, y muy pocas veces me dejaron verlo. Lo desterraron de mi lado cuando vieron que habia heredado mis dones...mas aún cuando me convertí en un tirano y luego en un traidor...

Alexandra fue hacia él, y acarició su mejilla...

-Tu vida ha sido miles de veces mas triste que la mía, y sé que has vivido siglos, pero aún asi debiste decirmelo...-dijo Alex-Entiende algo, Loki...que él esté aqui no es un error, que sea tu hijo tampoco. Es un niño que como cualquier otro necesita a un padre, ambos sabemos lo que pasa cuando no tienes una familia a tu lado...

-Entonces...no estas enojada conmigo?

-Contigo si...y tenemos mucho que hablar-dijo tomando algunas cosas de la despensa-No con él, a él acabo de conocerlo y ningún niño tiene la culpa de los errores de sus padres. Ahora vé y trata de comportarte como uno...

* * *

Alexandra tenía un don con los niños. De eso no habia duda. Loki la observaba y veía como en tres o cuatro frases Fenrir pareció ceder completamente ante ella, como cuando trajo a la mascota de sus vecinos. Desayunaron casi en silencio los 5, pero en unos minutos, el adolescente ya perseguia a Alexandra de un lado a otro de la sala...aprovecharon que la joven y el niño iba a su cuarto multiuso para hablar de lo que traía a su madre a la Tierra de forma tan desesperada...

-Entonces...-dijo el niño mientras tocaba las teclas del piano de Alexandra y miraba el paisaje con los rascacielos de New York-Tu eres como la novia de mi padre?

-Pues, si...se podría decir-dijo ella mirando al ñiño y evidenciando el parecido entre él y su padre-Eso te molesta?

-No, su majestad dice que eres buena para mi padre y yo también lo creo-responde el niño levantandose y observando otros instrumentos mientars ella lo sigue a lo lejos-Dice que lo has hecho bueno...

-Su majestad...¿tu abuela, no? La llamas asi?

-Ella me dice que puedo llamarla Abuela cuando Padre de todo no está presente...

-Padre de todo? Odin, el padre de Thor y Loki?-dice ella en una pausa-Me disculpas pero aqui en la Tierra no tenemos reyes dioses y esas cosas. Tu padre y tu tio no hablan demasiado de ellos. Supongo que los mortales no deben saber demasiado...

-Lo amas, a mi padre?-dice entonces el niño mirandola de frente, con esos ojos verdes tan parecidos a los de su padre, solo que eran mas jovenes, mas ansiosos de saber cosas que probablemente su padre ya sabia de sobra.

-Si, claro que lo amo

-Pero, eres mortal-aclaró él casi en un susurro, sabiendo que podía ser una ofensa pero la mujer solo le sonrió, con esa misma sonrisa con que le ofreció alimento sin saber quien era...

-Aun asi lo amo. El amor es asi...a veces no puedes elegir a quien amar o a quien no, pasa. Es como tu padre y tu. Sé ve en los ojos que uds se aman, aunque estén separados y él haya hecho cosas malas. Es como el amor que siente tu tio hacia él, aunque sea adoptado...¿entiendes, verdad?

-Si, entiendo...

El muchacho esbozó una sonrisa con la misma picardía que su padre. La mortal le estaba pareciendo mejor de lo que pensaba. Era joven pero sabia. Amaba a su padre y queria que él se sintiera comodo. Sabia que le costaría poco tiempo encariñarse con ella. Además, era linda.

* * *

Mientras ellos conversaban en forma animada. Loki recibía las noticias de su hijo...

-Pero aun es un niño...no pueden hacerle eso!

-Sabes bien que tu padre no lo va a aprobar, quiere todo el tiempo posible para tu hijo, por eso lo he traido aqui...-dijo la mujer-Sabemos que has hecho un gran bien y enmendado el camino, pero los nobles temen que Fenrir pueda usar sus poderes para el mal...sabes bien que hay que encauzarlo...

-Me encargaré de él...

-Ambos lo haremos...-respondió Thor mientras apoyaba una mano en el hombro de su hermano con una sonrisa, mientras Loki tornaba los ojos...

-Que hay de...la joven mortal? Ella y tu, tienen una relación? -consultó su madre con una sonrisa-Como va a tomar ella a Fenrir...?

El moreno iba a hacer una pausa para contestarle, cuando unas risas desde el fondo del pasillo le hicieron volver la mirada...

-Asi no, Fen, vas a lastimarte!-decia ella riendo-Y tu padre va a matarme!

-Soy un dios, no va a pasarme nada!-respondía el adolescente...

Vieron pasar una patineta por el pasillo seguida de Fenrir y Alex, quienes trataban de pasar desapercibidos...

-LO siento, estoy tratando de enseñarle a Fenrir como usarla, los chicos aqui aman las patinetas...-dijo Alexandra-pensabamos ir al parque...¿no les molesta, verdad?

-Solo será un par de horas, padre...-dijo el muchacho-Por favor...

-Bien...una hora...-dictaminó Loki con aire autoritario de padre

-Traeremos el almuerzo, de acuerdo?-le dijo Alex antes de salir de la habitación, dandole un beso rapido en los labios y saliendo delante de adolescente-Lo cuidaré, no hay cuidado...

Apenas desaparecieron por la puerta, Loki resopló mientras agregaba: "Bien, madre, creo que ya sabes lo que piensa la joven mortal de mi hijo"...

* * *

Fenrir no disimuló su sonrisa cuando Friggia le dijo que se quedaría en Midgard un tiempo mientras su abuelo trataba de evitar su exilio...él habia sido un niño solitario desde pequeño, la muerte de su madre cuando era bebé...el exilio de su padre y luego su desapaición...ser criado por sirvientas de su abuela alejado de todo no habia incentivado su lazo con nada ni con nadie...sabia que tenía sangre Jotun por parte de su padre, y sangre elfa del lado de su madre, sabia que Asgard era su hogar pero no lo sentía como tal. Queria un lugar en el universo, pero sabia que habia formas buenas y malas de buscarlo. Su padre no era un buen ejemplo de ello, pero estaba de acuerdo en que aprendería con él. Desde que habia descubierto sus poderes mágicos, habia deseado alguien que le enseñara, y esa persona era Loki.

-Bien...no es el "Plaza", pero servirá...-dijo Alexandra mientras cedía su espacio de "paz y zen" para su nuevo asgardiano-Mañana iremos por algunas cosas para que te sientas mas cómodo...

-Está bien...Alex-dijo el niño pronunciando su nombre con una mezcla de inocencia y timidez-Gracias...

-No era necesario, podía haber dormido en mi cuarto-aclaró Loki

-Ah, si? Y tu donde si se puede saber?

LOki iba a responderle con alguna frase descarada o sugerente pero miró a su hijo adolescente, quien queria esbozar una sonrisa sobre la situación, ya que era evidente que él comprendía a la perfección lo que Alex trataba de sugerir...

-Alex!

-Ah...vamos Loki, Fenrir ya es un muchacho grande, ¿que edad tienes, cariño?

-567

-567! En serio?-dijo ella-Yo pensé que sería unos 15...

-Tiene 14 años humanos-dijo Loki

-Cumpliré 15 pronto-dijo Fenrir

-Si, en 80 años mas...-dijo Loki-Mientras tanto, sigue siendo de 14...

Alexandra rodó los ojos al ver la reaccion sobreprotectora de Loki con su hijo. Siguió en su labor de ordenar algunas cosas del improvisado dormitorio, bajando cobijas y almohadas para la cama y haciendo a un lado sus cosas...

-Entonces...-dijo Fenrir-Uds dos duermen juntos?

Loki levantó las cejas ante la pregunta mientars Alex lo miraba para que lo tomara con calma...

-Fenrir, si tienes 14 entonces ya sabes que los niños no nacen de calabazas, cierto?-aclaró Alex-Asi nos vamos a ahorra mucho trabajo...

-He tenido tutores privados desde pequeño, sé lo que hay que saber sobre el sexo-respondió el muchacho

-Excelente...¿algo que quieras saber en especifico?

-Tengo muchas preguntas...

-Fenrir!

-Dale, Loki...es un niño y quiere saber, además, será nuestra responsabilidad educarlo de una forma competente, y si se queda aqui en la Tierra tarde o temprano va a conocer a alguna chica, o chico...

-Alexandra, no estamos llegando a ninguna parte con ésto...

-Yo solo queria saber...-dijo el adolescente timidamente-Si el sexo es tan genial como dicen todos...

-Bueno...-dijo la joven-Lo es, cuando lo haces con la persona correcta, ya sabes, alguien a quien quieres-agregó Alex mirando a Loki-Necesitarás pensar eso, no crees?

-Uds dos duermen juntos?´consultó nuevamente Fenrir agolpando sus palabras en la boca con verguenza

-Creo que hoy no...-dijo Alex sonriendo-Tu padre acaba de querer matarme con los ojos, digo, como si pudiera hacerlo!

-Puede, pero no va a hacerlo-agregó Fenrir-Gracias por dejarme quedar aqui

-No hay cuidado cariño-agregó la joven acariciando su cabello y besandolo en la mejilla-Buenas noches, si necesitas algo...

-...golpearé la puerta de mi tio?

-Eres un buen chico, Fen, y aprendes rápido...-agregó Alexandra mientras Loki la empujaba fuera de la habitación-Que duermas bien

Loki y Alex salieron de la habitación sabiendo que muchas cosas iban a cambiar en su hogar ahora que de pronto tenían un hijo adolescente.

* * *

Bien, antes que nada, la idea de Fenrir no es original mia, lo sé...la he leido de unos fics y me dije: Hey! Yo quiero a mi Fenrir. Y claro que lo imaginé como

Loki pero mas inseguro porque tiene otra historia, y en mi historia es mago como su padre, no un lobo como en el mito. Ah! y va a vivir una etapa de

enamoramiento de la novia de su padre, eso es obvio, pero se le va a pasar.

Espero no infringir derechos de autor con ésto. Si alguien se molesta mis perdones anticipados, les prometo que mi Fenrir será diferente...


	18. Chapter 18

_He demorado, lo sé..no tengo perdón, pero es por que estoy cerrando una etapa con este fics que me ha llevado parte de mis vacaciones y mi regreso al trabajo. El capitulo es largo, y pretendo cerrar el fics de mejor manera que los anteriores._

_Mientras tanto, el capitulo 18. Y la siguiente semana, el capitulo final. Gracias a todos los que siguieron la historia._

**CAPITULO 18: PRUEBA**

De todas las cosas raras que habia hecho, en las que incluía quedar de pane en medio del desierto, tirarse en paracaidas, enamorarse de un dios alien y quemar su vestido de novia, esto...esto lo superaba con creces.

Porque simplemente no podía pasarle a cualquiera, y por que le estaba pasando a ella. Por que resulta que estaba en Asgard. Si. Asgard. Ese mismo Asgard del que Thor y Loki no hablaban demasiado pero ahora que veía bien, estaba segura que el universo tenía un centro, y ese centro era ese lugar con el cielo al revez en donde el solo respirar parece mas exhuberante que en la Tierra.

Que hacia ella ahi, con una espada, una armadura rota y cansada al extremo de no poder levantarse, era algo que debia explicar ahora que LOki llegaba a ella y le ayudaba a ponerse en pie...ahora que sus rodillas dejaron de fallar...

* * *

Una mañana fría en Nueva York, no tanto considerando que aún era Primavera. Abril...un dia cualquier de abril es cuando sale con su novio y el hijo adolescente de éste a pasear por central Park, cuando desde el cielo cae y rayo que parece fulminarlos, y de entre ese rayo, un hombre grande, corpulento, de aspecto grave y vestido con una armadura dorada...camina hacia LOki y Fenrir con una espada. El muchacho mira al sujeto con miedo, sabe quien es...insitinvamente el toma su mano y ella la recibe... y lo siguiente que ve es el cielo al revez, dorado y azul de Asgard, el oleaje que rompe bajo sus pies, un puente en forma de arcoiris...y varios soldados que sin decir mas se los llevan...

El camino por el puente fue largo, considerando que ella batalló por soltarse la mayor parte del tiempo, sin exito. Al llegar, un trono giganetsco de marfil y oro, en donde un anciano de aspecto majestuoso estaba sentado. Se veía abatido y algo cansado. A su lado, a madre de Thor y Loki. Solo debía sumar dos mas dos para saber quien era...

-Que hace ella aqui?-dijo Odin-Saben bien que los mortales no deben viajar a Asgard!

-Es mi culpa, Padre de todo-susurró Fenrir-Yo la he transportado hasta aqui sin querer...

-Silencio-dijo Odin con mas calma en la voz-Fenrir, hijo de Loki, has escapado de tu encierro y por ello el consejo ha decretado...tu muerte...

Muerte...¿Muerte?, pensó ella. ¿Donde demonios estaba que un abuelo condenaba de muerte a su propio nieto solo por escapar? Ese instante de silencio solo fue interrumpido por la llegada de Thor volando con su martillo, mirando a su hermano, su sobrino y a Alexandra con extrañeza, queriendo preguntarle que demonios hacia ahi. Ella solo encogió los hombros.

-Padre, no puedes condenarlo a muerte, es solo un niño...

-Es un monstruo!-dijo un anciano, de la nobleza que formaba parte del consejo-Sabes bien que la ley del consejo es fija e inmutable, como el poder de Odin-Ese monstruo debe ser encerrado como el engendro que es!

-Mi hijo no es un monstruo!-gritó Loki-Ustedes lo son por condenar a un niño al silencio y el aislamiento, el no tiene la culpa de sus poderes, no tiene la culpa de ser...mi hijo...Odin, te lo ruego, dejame tomar su lugar!

-Padre, no!-gritó Fenrir

-La ley está por sobre todos, incluso por sobre Odin y sus hijos-dijo el anciano-Nadie puede evitarla

-Esperen...-dijo Friggia levantandose de su asiento, habia estado escuchando la conversación en silencio, sin poder contenerse-La ley de Asgard es fija! Nadie puede ocupar su lugar, nadie puede pedir levantar su condena...salvo, que alguien que nos sea un familiar luche por él...y pruebe su inocencia!

-Majestad...-dijo el anciano-Esa ley es arcaica y bárbara...y nadie aqui va a pelear por ese monstruo! Nadie ha enfrentado y sobrevivido a un Jörmungandr en miles de años...

-Yo lo haré!-dijo entonces Alexandra, mientars todos los presentes se percataban recién que ella estaba ahi-Yo pelearé por él...

-Alex, no...-dijo Fenrir-No puedes hacer eso, es un monstruo invencible, te matará en segundos!

Alexandra avanzó entre la multitufd, acercadose a Odin, Friggia y los nobles.

-Eres solo una mortal...-dijo el noble con desprecio-Que puedes hacer?

-Hay alguna ley que impida que yo, siendo mortal, pelee por la vida de Fenrir?-dijo ella-Si es asi, lo haré. Solo necesito una espada. Y una armadura si es posible.

Odin casi esbozó una sonrisa, o al menos eso le pareció a Loki, que seguia ahi sin decir nada...Odin asintió y le permitió acercarse mas. La miró unos segundos, mientras Friggia esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa complice.

-Estas consciente de lo que vas a hacer? Jormungandr es un monstruo marino, gigante, voráz, podrá despedazarte en segundos...

-Señor, soy mas fuerte de lo que cree-dijo ella-Si yo venzo a ese tal...a ese gigante marino, ¿que pasará?

-La ley es clara-dijo Odin-Si un extranjero pelea por la vida de un asgardiano y logra vencer, probará la inocencia del asgardiano. Liberarás a Fenrir de su condena

-Tengo su palabra y la de los nobles de Asgard de que será asi?

-Somos una civilización que respeta las leyes, mortal-dijo siseando el noble-No una manada de salvajes...

-Mi nombre es Alexandra Parrish-Sheridan, imbecil-dijo ella-No "mortal"...¡y recordarás mi nombre por mucho tiempo!

* * *

La llevaron a una habitación para prepararla para la batalla...una serie de sirvientes y doncellas de un gris ceremonial comenzaban a prepararse para ayudarla mientras a lo lejos Fenrir era sacado con un docena de guardias hacia las mazmorras...fueron las 6 horas mas largas de su vida. Sola, sentada en un sitial mientras un grupo de mujeres le ayudaban a vestirla...sus jeans y un hermosa blusa CK que se habia puesto esta mañana habian sido reemplazadas por un traje de amazona, una armadura en el pecho de cuero y metal, un escudo y una espada...

Sabia de armas, era un pasatiempo de su abuela como buena tejana, y algo de espadas, por algo habia practicado esgrima los 10 años de internado y habia sido campeona de su escuela, lo que sin embargo no la hacia experta. Aún asi, desechó las tres primeras y cuando estaba por fin acertando en su arma, Loki entró a la habitación, haciendo con un gesto que las sirvientas salieran...

Era un Loki diferente el que veía ahi: un verdadero principe, altivo, orgulloso e incluso hasta pedante. Nada comparado con el hombre con quien habia vivido por meses y que parecía un humano mas en la ciudad, el tipo que madrugaba por el diario o que le preparaba té con limón por las tardes cuando llegaba del trabajo. Era un Loki diferente el que se acercaba a ella. Pero el mismo Loki al fin, y vió en sus ojos con solo acercarse la preocupación, el miedo, los sentimientos confusos...

-Uds hacen de todo una ceremonia...-dijo ella al fin-Al parecer, la pelea no se realizará hasta que no me haya vestido apropiadamente y elegido un arma...

-Es la tradición. Deben cumplirla, aunque esta no sea una situación normal...

Se acercó a ella y le pidió la espada, revisandola minuciosamente mientras ella lo observaba. Al devolversela, tomó su mano, mirandola a los ojos por primera vez desde que se ofreció de voluntaria

-Alex, yo...yo no sé...

-No, por favor, Loki...no te tortures-dijo ella cerrando su labios con su mano-Todo saldrá bien, lo prometo. Debia hacerlo. Tenia que hacerlo, por Fenrir, por ti, incluso por tus padres y tu hermano...no es culpa de nadie esta situación, menos tuya. Lo arreglaré, me conoces y sabes que lo haré bien...

Loki a brazó, fundiendo con impotencia y desesperación su cuerpo en el de ella, por sobre el metal y el cuero de la armadura. Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que queria contener tanto como las de ella que batallaban por no salir de los propios.

-Mantenlo lo mas alejado posible del agua, eso lo debilitará-le dijo el principe-Su punto ciego es detrás de la espalda. Muevete rápido, es torpe en espacio cerrados... cuidate mucho... En ese momento entraron sus padres, su hermano y un grupo de guardias para escoltarla hacia la batalla...él iba detrás tan altivo y majestuso como siempre se mostraba en Asgard, a lo lejos. Fenrir seguía engrillado y custodiado por los guardias...

-Mataré a ese monstruo, Fen!-le gritó la joven-Lo haré y te sacaré de este maldito lugar lleno de dementes!

Loki bajó la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa. Esa era la mujer de la cual se habia enamorado, alguien que era capaz de enfrentar monstruos y dioses y destinos funestos por lo que creía justo y correcto. Ella frente al universo con una espada y un escudo. Ella con sus ojos aguamarina y su traje de amazona. Ella y su cabello al viento.

Fue allí cuando luego de tantos meses y meses se dió cuenta que ella era quien el destino le tenia deparado. No solo amaba a esa mujer, esa mujer lo amaba a él. No necesitaba nada mas que ella. No necesitaba reinos ni coronas, ni subditos o titulos. Solo a ella y a su hijo, y ella peleaba por ambos.

Fue allí cuando fuera de todo protocolo como nunca antes en Asgard, a tres metros de cruzar el umbral para la batalla, él tomó su brazo, haciendola voltear. Tomó su rostro y la besó como nunca lo habia hecho, con la necesidad y el miedo de no volver a hacerlo...y con una sonrisa de epifania que le decia que no importa que pasara, ella era suya.

-Acaba rápido, de acuerdo? Y ten cuidado...

Ella le sonrió. Antes de que las puertas se abrieran y ella saliera a pelear.

* * *

Si alguien de la Tierra le hubiese visto pelear, le habria guardado un puesto en alguna organización secreta de protección del mundo, o en alguna organización criminal, todo depende de quien hubiese podido verla. Eso lo agradecía, ya que no era el tipo de cosas que le gustaría hacer siempre. Alexandra siempre habia pensado que la violencia era una situación de extrema necesidad, algo que se usa solo cuando no puedes retroceder ni convercer. Como ahora. Algo que se debe evitar hasta el máximo.

Eso no significaba que no disfrutara de la adrenalina de la batalla de vez en cuando.

Ese tal Jörmungandr era de verdad un monstruo en cada una de las intrincadas letras con la que se escribía. Apestaba a todo, medía como 2o metros y pesaba varias toneladas... Uno de los golpes de su cola le hizo saltar mas de 10 metros y casi le costó una costilla. Pero su espada fue lo suficientemente rápida para poder salvar su pellejo, y cortar su cola con rápidez. Sin ella, el monstruo tambaleaba y se volvió mas lento, dandole tiempo para alejarlo de la cosa como dijo Loki y marearlo entre medio de los pilares de la gran palestra donde se desarrollaba la lucha.

"Arena"...pensó ella de inmediato...

El monstruo tenía un olfato muy desarollado, pero no muy buena vista, asi que impregnó su cuerpo con la misma sangre que brotaba de la cola del animal y la mezcló con arena, dandole un camuflaje perfecto. Cortar un ojo fue fácil, aunque el golpe al ver lanzada nuevamente no era algo que quisiera recordar.

-"Debería dedicarme a esto"-pensó ella luego de la batalla, cuando la adrenalina se esfumó viendo que en realidad y modestia aparte, habia hecho un gran trabajo-"Sería una vengadora o una espía...o una heroina como las de SHIELD, solo que sin tener que usar un ridiculo traje de spandex amarillo".

Iba ganando, al menos eso parecía. Pero esa cosa no moría tan facilmente. La batalla pudo haberse prolongado mas tiempo de no haber sido por el consejo de Loki. El punto ciego le costó trabajo, el animal engulló su escudo de un bocado, y perdió su espada en una de las patas de la criatura, de no haber sido por los cuchillos que Loki colocó en su pierna izquierda antes de entrar en batalla, habria perdido. Con dificultad enterró varios de los cuchillos en la espalda del animal, y luego corrió a su espada, enterrándola en su cuello...

* * *

Se sotenía con dificultad, su corazón latía a mil por minuto. Estaba cansada, sucia y llena de toda clase de fluidos corporales del Jörmungandr. Recuerda vagamente que sacó la espada del animal y cayó con pereza de rodillas junto al monstruo.

Vió como en una nebulosa que alguien se acercaba y le tendía una mano. Era Loki.

-Apestas...-le dijo él levantandola y tomando la espada llena de sangre, limpiandola el mismo y dandosela de nuevo-Ven...el rey te espera...

Thor hubiese matado por una fotografia de como la novia de su hermano entraba a la sala del trono del rey de asgard con moretones, algunas magulladuras, una costilla lesionada, llena de arena y sangre de monstruo, pero con su espada en la mano y triunfante...sonrió, mientras los nobles murmuraban sobre la mujer del principe bastardo...

-Las leyes de Asgard son inquebrantables-dijo el rey Odin mirando a los nobles, en especial al anciano que habia pedido la pena de muerte de su nieto-Fenrir de Asgard debe ser liberado y declarado inocente ya que su protector ha combatido y vencido. Además, debemos cumplir las tradiciones antiguas...Alexandra de Midgard, tienes derecho a llevarte riquezas de Asgard como premio a tu hazaña...

-Riquezas?-dijo ella-No entiendo señor...

El rey envió por sus sirvientes, dejando frente a él cofres llenos de armas, joyas de oro y plata, diamantes, piedras preciosas y ¿manzanas?

-Puedes llevarte de Asgard todo lo que tus dos manos puedan cargas, nada mas que ello, ni nada menos...-dijo Odin-Puedes llevar incluso las manzanas de Idun, las que te darían inmortalidad y el poder de los dioses...

Alexandra miró a Loki, quien ya estaba junto a su hijo. Fenrir le sonreía, al igual que Loki. Ya sabia lo que debia hacer...

-Señor...¿tengo su palabra?

El rey dios asintió, mientras el anciando noble cuestionada a Odin sobre darle a una mortal el premio de la inmortalidad...

Alexandra caminó hacia ellos, deteniendose frente a Loki y Fenrir...

-Lo unico que quiero de Asgard cabe en mis manos...¿Desean volver a la Tierra conmigo?-les dijo a Loki y Fenrir mientras extendía sus manos

Loki miró a su hijo, quien sonreía, y ambos tomaron la mano de Alexandra...el principe de Asgard miró a su madre y su padre con una reverencia, mientras Fenrir iba a despedirse de su abuela con un beso en la mejilla...

-Que eres, niña? Que eres que rechazas las riquezas, el poder y la inmortalidad por amor?...eso es algo que muy poca gente hace...-exclamó Odin-Acercate...

La joven fue hacia Odin, quien se levantó de su asiento para observarla...

-Tienes un extraño poder, niña humana. Fuiste capaz de enamorar un dios, de hacerlo sanar. Eres capaz de un amor incondicional y desinterado...he juzgado mal a los humanos, todos lo hemos hecho...

-No necesito riquezas ni joyas, señor. Solo quiero regresar con Loki y Fenrir a la Tierra. A mi hogar, con ellos que son mi familia...

-Tu destino es morir tarde o temprano...por eso el amor entre mortales y dioses es prohibido

-Son sus reglas, no las mías-respondió mirando a Loki-Hay un lugar ahi afuera en donde eso no importa, en donde sus leyes pueden irse al carajo, señor...

Loki se acercó a ella, haciendo una reverencia a sus padres...

-Este ya no es nuestro hogar, Odin-dijo Loki-Alguna vez lo fue, ya no...no hay nada que puedas hacer. Me volveré humano, no me importa, tampoco a Fenrir...he vivido mas en estos meses con ella que los miles de años antes estando aqui...

Se dieron media vuelta, alejadose del rey. De pronto, una manzana rueda a un costado, Alexandra la recoge, mirando al rey.

-Un ultimo recuerdo de Asgard-dijo Odin-Usala sabiamente...

Alexandra se separa de la mano de Loki y corre hasta donde está Thor. Lo mira con una sonrisa, mientras el rubio con extrañeza vé como ella le entrega la manzana

-Tampoco quiero inmortalidad-dijo ella-Pero conozco en la Tierra alguien que con esta manzana puede estar aqui pronto.

-No entiendo...-murmuró Thor mientras Alex lo golpeaba en la nuca...

-Tonto principe...el futuro rey de Asgard necesita que su futura esposa sea inmortal, no?-dijo ella mientras corría y alcanzaba a Loki.

Thor esbozó una sonrisa. Antes que esta aventura acabe, el regresaría a la Tierra por su amada Jane y la llevaría a Asgard para convertirla en su esposa. El trono de Asgard custodiado por una mortal...eso era ironía, pensó Loki.

* * *

Varios años después de ese día, Loki llegaría a pensar que la frase de Alexandra "Recordarás mi nombre por mucho tiempo" no se refería al noble que quiso matar a su hijo sino que a Asgard mismo, ya que ella causó no solo que un principe renunciara a su inmortalidad, sino que puso a una humana mortal como reina de Asgard...

-Pudiste ser tu la reina de Asgard-le dijo Loki cuando meses después fueron invitados por Thor a su boda en Asgard-Contigo hubiese sido rey, y tu mi reina...

-Eres mi rey, soy tu reina...y nuestro departamento en Manhattan es nuestro reino-le respondió-Aceptalo. Y disfruta.

* * *

**_Espero les haya gustado. Actualizo el proximo sabado con el capitulo final (quizás) de la historia..._**


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPITULO 19: EVENTUALMENTE-CAPITULO FINAL**

Se habian cumplido exactamente dos años desde la mañana en que abrió la puerta de su departamento para que los hermanos de Asgard entraran en su casa y en su corazón. Dos años desde la tarde en que golpeó a Loki con su bolso de mano, dos años desde que miró a través de sus ojos verdes.

Luego de unos meses de regresar de Asgard, Loki fue perdonado por sus crimenes y recobró sus poderes, Alex temía que con ellos regresara el Loki del cual él mismo hablaba a veces con tristeza, a quien ella llamaba el "Loki bordenline"...pero no.

Fueron a la boda de Thor y Jane, se alegró al ver que su amigo era feliz con una chica como Jane, alguien como él, compasiva, generosa, sincera. El destino de 9 reinos en un tonto bonachón y una enfermera. Fenrir sugirió que ahora era turno de ellos casarse y tener hijos, y la idea a Loki lo dejó pensando. Alexandra nunca seria inmortal, él nunca moriría. Era una realidad, un hecho del cual no podía huir...que ella moriría algún día y él debería seguir...¿como podría hacerlo?

-Quiero una vida contigo. Alex-le dijo entonces muy serio, mientras ella lavaba un dia cualquiera la loza de la cena-Una vida real, tu y yo...

-Loki, tenemos una vida aqui, los dos con Fenrir...

Loki la observó. Ella no le iba a pedir ser inmortal, ser rica, ser una reina. Ella le pediría que la ame, y como ya lo hace, no necesitaba pedirle nada mas. Pero aún asi el quiere entregarle algo, algo que sea de ambos, algo que rompa el destino, el tiempo y las profecias sobre él y el fin del mundo. Algo que demuestre que ya no es el monstruo que es, algo que le diga al universo que ha cambiado solo porque ahora ama, ama a una mujer que solo lo quiere por ser Loki y no por ser un principe o un dios.

-Quiero un hijo. Contigo.

Alex deja el vaso que está restregando a un lado y lo mira. A veces ella es tan inmensa y sabia que sabe sin que siquiera él le diga nada. A veces Loki no sabe de donde ella saca tanta sabiduria.

-Loki...yo...-alcanza a decir ella pero Loki lo interrumpe

-No, escuchame-le respondió-Sé que es egoista de mi parte porque no es solo mi decisión pero quiero una vida. Quiero una familia con Fenrir y contigo, quiero hijos, quedarme aqui en la Tierra y envejecer...lo he discutido con Fenrir, él es inmortal y a su debido tiempo se irá de aqui para vivir su vida en los 9 reinos de Asgard, pero yo no, yo no me iré...

Alexandra lo observó unos segundos, luego de lo cual esbozó una gran sonrisa, abrazandolo. La calidez de ella siempre le sorprendía, no importaba cuantas veces la abrazara, le asombraba siempre su calidez.

-Te amo. Y si, yo también quiero una vida aqui contigo...

* * *

Eventualmente el tiempo pasaría. Loki hizo un hechizo para darle un pasado a su hijo y a él mismo. Loki Laufeyson y su hijo Fenrir, de Noruega. El sería profesor universitario de alguna cosa por que el conocimiento no se va aunque se vaya la magia. Fenrir tendría 14 años y crecería como los humanos hasta hacerse adulto.

9 meses después de su decisión, una niña de cabello negro y ojos aguamarina. Loki la tomó en sus brazos y lloró. Primero una lágrima, luego varias. Alex nunca lo habia visto llorar. Nunca lo vería de nuevo...

-Es hermosa, es lo mas hermoso que he visto desde que tomé en brazos a Fenrir-dijo Loki mirando a ese bulto fragil que no lloraba y cuyos ojos eran mas inmensos que la esperanza-Como se va a llamar?

-Quiero un nombre sencillo...nada de cosas asgardianas, de acuerdo?-le dice ella-Su apellido de por si será complicado...

-Una niña con nombre de niño, ¿que dices?-le responde Loki-Para hacer de esto una tradición...

Alex le sonríe ya siente. La niña es Charlotte Laufeyson, Charlie hija de Loki y de Alexandra, la anomalía mas hermosa del universo porque nació de un hombre que alguna vez fue un dios vengativo, y de una mujer a la cual le habian dicho que nunca engendraría...

Pasan los años y su hermosa Charlie crece. Eventualmente. Eventualemnte Fenrir debe irse a buscar su destino. Es un joven bueno, generoso, con el corazón bonachon de su tio adoptivo pero la astucia en los ojos de su padre. Loki sabe que no tendrá problemas. Que será grande y poderoso pero justo, que buscará hacer el bien con su magia.

Sabe que probablemente no lo volverá a ver. Fenrir a elegido la vida de los dioses y él no.

Comienza a envejecer luego de 5 años en la Tierra. De a poco su magia empieza a desvanecerse casi sin darse cuenta. Ya no recuerda los hechizos y solo intuye algunas cosas: el olor extraño que precede a un acto mágico, a otros hechiceros...su magia es ahora intuición. Pero está feliz. Hace años que no necesita magia.

Charlie se abraza a su cuello y le dice "Papá". Su voz es melodiosa y cree que es demasiado inteligente para ser humana. Luego de mas de una decada en la Tierra comienza a olvidar Asgard y los 9 reinos, sabía que pasaría. Sabe que ahora Heimdall lo observa sabiendo que ha dejado de ser un dios y ya no es importante porque ese día Charlie ha llegado con una medalla de gimnasia y está feliz. Y porque Alexandra le dice esa noche que ahora serán 4.

* * *

Su primeras canas aparecen luego de Thomas, su hijo. Tiene el cabello castaño de su madre y los ojos verdes. Su piel es blanca como la suya pero las mejillas son de Alexandra.

Ya no recuerda Asgard, pero hay algo familiar en su tradición de contarle cuentos nordicos a Tom todas las noches, la sensación que sus palabras cobran vida con cada historia de Balder, de Thor el dios del trueno, de Loki y sus travesuras.

-Papá-le pregunta Tom-Por que el dios de las travesuras se llama como tu? Eres un dios?

-No, hijo. Soy tu padre.

Alexandra recuerda en sueños su vida anterior...recuerda Asgard, a Jane y a Thor. Despierta con pesadillas mientars entierra una espada imaginaria en las entrañas de un monstruo marino.

Recuerda de a poco a Odin y la promesa de Loki de una vida con ella. Le pregunta esa mañana si es feliz con ella, pero él ya no sabe a que se refiere.

* * *

Eventualmente el tiempo pasa. Charlie crece y va a la universidad. Conoce a un chico y se casa. Alexandra deja de trabajar y Loki comienza a enfermar. Tiene cerca de 70 casi sin notarlo. Una vida que no sabe donde comienza pero sabe donde terminará. Thomas se va a vivir a Inglaterra luego de ser ascendido en su empresa y lo ven poco. Estan de nuevo solos, como al principio. Ella lava la loza de la cena y Loki la observa.

-Te amo. No me arrepiento de la vida que tuve contigo Alex-le dice él con el ultimo recuerdo de su vida pasada.

Alexandra lo observa, abrazandolo por encima de las arrugas y las canas. Su Loki, su dios, su principe.

-Te amo, Loki, principe de Asgard.

* * *

_Bien, creo que estamos. No sabia como terminar una historia que me dio tantos momentos hermosos y debo confesar que estoy satisfecha con ésta mas que con cualquier otra que haya escrito. Esta historia fue muy intensa para mi ya que mientras la escribía perdí un bebé así que terminarla es también una forma de catarsis._

_Gracias a quienes leyeron esta historia._


End file.
